Knocked Up
by dolphinroxy
Summary: Hermione is in a club with her friend, when she sees Draco. They haven’t seen each other since the war was over two years ago. What will happen after too much drinking and how are they going to deal with the consequence?... please review
1. One night stand

**A/N: If you guys have seen the movie Knocked Up this story is going to be something like that. Oh my grammar sucks so if you see some mistakes well, feel free to tell me, but please don't be too harsh. You see English is not my first language. Oh yeah there's a sex part in this chapter so if you don't like that skip it, well only that part. **

**Disclaimer: I am JK Rowling… as if! If I was her, I wouldn't be writing stories here. **

* * *

"Hermione come on! It's almost 10 pm, Josh is waiting for me," Hermione's friend Stacey shouted from down stairs.

After the war was over, Hermione moved to London to start her training to become a healer. She never thought she was going to be one, but after helping so many people in the war she decide that this was her calling. When she moved to London she started living in a bedroom apartment because that was the only thing that she could afford. After a while she found a really good job in a designer store where she was well paid. That's when she moved to another apartment with her friend from work, Stacy. The apartment was great for two people. It was a two-story apartment: the kitchen, living room, ½ bathroom and balcony were in the first floor and the bedrooms and their private bathrooms were in the second floor. Hermione was still good friend of Ginny, Harry and Ron. Harry and Ginny were married and living in Grimmauld Place. Ron was working in France and he was dating a girl name Christina; for now.

"I'm coming Stacy. Putting this hair in place is not easy!" Hermione screamed from her room.

"Mione, why did you wash it anyway? It was perfect the way you had it," Stacy said grabbing her bag. "Mione if you don't come in one minute I'm leaving without you. Josh is waiting for me and I don't want him to get upset."

"Fine," Hermione said grabbing her bag and running downstairs.

Hermione wore a little black dress with long sleeves, black boots and her hair was loose in her back with soft curls.

"I thought you said you have to comb your hair?" Stacy asked. "It looks great!"

"Yeah well," Hermione said smiling broadly.

When they arrived at the club Josh was waiting for them. Hermione loved Stacy's boyfriend Josh, but on the other hand sometimes she hated to go out with them because they kind of forgot that she was there. When they entered the bar Hermione walked fast to the bar. She needed something to drink. She sat in the bar and asked for a Martini. She looked at her friend dancing with her boyfriend and smiled. They were a funny couple. She was lost looking at them when she heard someone calling her.

"Granger."

_No one calls me Granger,_ she thought before turning around to see who said her surname.

When she saw the person she couldn't believe her eyes. Draco Malfoy was there looking hot like always with the only exception that he looked muscular and he looked more mature.

Draco was sitting next to her.

"Malfoy!" Hermione said surprised. "What are you doing here?" It was normal to be surprised, after all this was a muggle place and he was a pureblood. Never in a million year she thought she was going to meet him after many years in a place like this.

"Well… My friend Robert invited me, but he is there with this girl that he met," he said pointing at his friend. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be with your friends Potter and Weasley looking for adventure and saving the world of God knows what." He smirked.

"Oh, please, don't be so ridiculous. What about you? I thought that if I ever saw you again, it was going to be with Pansy Parkinson and a bunch of kids," she said smiling.

"Me and Pansy? Are you crazy? I only have sex with her for fun. I don't take sluts seriously."

"Please Malfoy! I really don't want to know about your sex life," Hermione said a little disgusted.

"What about you and Weasel? I thought you have something going on."

"Well yes we dated for a couple of months, but we decide it was best to stay as friends."

"Oh." He started thinking about this moment, never in his life he though he was going to be having a decent conversation with Granger. When they were in school the only time he opened his mouth near her was to insult. And now he was talking to the insufferable know it all. But she had changed. She looked so different now. She looked more beautiful than before, and she was letting him be near her. He remembered how everyone in school feared him since he was a son of Death Eater. He was ashamed of all the things he did in school. He didn't have a decent memory from school. He almost killed Dumbledore and then he was so scared that he didn't help destroy the Death Eaters. All he wanted was to be with his family and to be in his home safe. When he looked back to that, he couldn't believe how much of a coward he was. Now he was living here in London by himself and his parents where happy living in the Malfoy Manor. His mother didn't like the idea of him moving by himself to a small place but he wanted to be independence for once.

Hermione toke the glass of martini and started drinking. Then she took another and another and another glass of the same. After two hours of talking and drinking with Malfoy she decided that it was time to leave. She was starting to get drunk and didn't want to make a fool of herself.

"Well Malfoy, it was nice seen you again," she said getting up from the chair and loosing her balance a little bit. He was drunk so he didn't realize it.

"What if I walk you home? Or better yet, we can go to my apartment and keep drinking there."

"Hmmm… sure why not? But only on drink and then I'm going straight home," she said smiling grabbing her bag.

They walked outside of the club and Draco asked, "Where's your car?"

"My car is in my apartment. I came on Stacy's car, and earlier, before I saw you she told me that if I didn't find her it was because she was going to this motel that is nearby with her boyfriend."

"A motel? Can't he take her to a better place?"

"Well they like it there. That's not my problem," she said raising her arms calling a cab.

The got inside the taxi and Draco told the address to the driver.

Hermione stood looking at him for a second and asked, "Malfoy, what were you doing in this club? I mean, it's a…well you know." She couldn't say the word in front of the driver.

"You see, Granger. I have changed. I'm not the same kid that you used to know. I don't mind being here. After the…well…after that big thing was over I realized that blood didn't matter," he said looking straight into her eyes.

"Oh." She didn't say anything. He really looked like he had changed. After a couple of minutes she saw that the driver stopped in a very nice building.

"This is my place," Draco said getting out of the car.

The walked to his apartment and when they entered Hermione couldn't believe her eyes; again. The apartment was really small. It didn't look like an apartment for someone who always claimed to be very rich.

"It's not much, but I preferred it this way. I'm a single man. I don't need a lot of space," he said blushing a little.

"Why are you blushing?" she asked grinning.

"I saw your face when we entered. You expected me to have a bigger place with a lot of expensive things. But you see, Granger, I mean it when I told you that I've changed. Like I said I don't need a big place," he said walking to his little bar to grab two glassed and a bottle of vodka. "Let's make a toast". He handed her a glass.

"Sure."

"To this new friendship," he said serious.

"Cheers," she said looking straight into his eyes raising the glass and hitting his before sipping a little bit.

They drank their vodka without loosing eye contact. Suddenly Draco started to get close to her. He touched her face with his right hand and with the other one he took the glass out of her hands and put in the table. He didn't waste time and started getting his lips close to hers. Without hesitation he started kissing her. First slowly and sweet but when she let his tongue enter her mouth the kiss turned passionate.

Without breaking the kiss he walked her to his room. He stopped kissing her lips and started devouring her neck. She threw her head back to give him more space. While sucking her neck he placed his hands under the dress and started touching her inner thigh. She moved her hands to his jeans and opened the zipper to touch his manhood.

When Draco felt her hand touching his member he gave a little moan of ecstasy. He was really hard and without wasting any more time he shoved her into his bed. She waited lying in his bed until he took his shirt and pants of. He stood only in boxers. He opened her legs and took her underwear off. Draco started kissing her again while with his right hand he started touching her clit with one finger and use two more to enter her. He started entering her wetness pumping hard. She whimpered when she felt his finger. After a couple of seconds she started moving her hips riding his fingers. She felt in heaven. He really knew what he was doing.

The only sounds coming out of Hermione's mouth were moans. It didn't take long until she had her first orgasm. Draco was truly satisfied; but that also made him feel harder to point that it hurt. He walked to a little table near his bed and took a condom. He started putting it when Hermione said, "Come on Malfoy." He listened to her and walked back to the bed.

He took her dress of and positioned himself in her entrance. He started entering really slow but then with one quick trust he entered all his manhood. She gave a little cry of pain and at the same time pleasure. He was really big. He started pumping into her like there was no tomorrow. With every thrust they moaned together. She started moving her hips to have more contact and to feel him more, if that was possible and started telling him to go faster. They were all sweaty. He kept pumping into her every time faster and harder. She came two times but kept going since she wanted to satisfy him. When he felt that he was going to climax he stopped for a second to regain his breath and then started moving really fast. He came with a loud moan spilling all his seed inside her and felt on top of her. After a couple of minutes he regained his strength, plunged out of her and moved to lie down next to her. He looked her straight into her eyes and they both smiled. After a couple of minutes of staring at each other in silent adoration, Draco and Hermione take a long nap.


	2. The Morning After

**Disclamer: Yeah yeah, you guys already know… I don't own HP**

* * *

Hermione woke up early in the morning looking around everywhere confused. At first she couldn't remember where she was or what happened. Then she looked to the side and saw Draco. Everything that happened the night before came to her mind. She couldn't believe she had sex with him. I mean he was good, real good in bed. He certainly deserved the title that everyone at school called him "_Slytherin Sex God", _but at the same time she never thought she was going to have a one night stand. Especially with the guy that was her enemy all those years in school. She got out of bed, took her clothes and went running to the bathroom to get dressed. When she got out, Draco was starting to wake up and looked confused at her. She was like a ghost to him right now.

"What are you doing here?" he asked looking for his sheet to cover his body.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" she asked surprised.

Draco started looking everywhere until he had a flashback and remembered everything, just like it happened to Hermione.

"So you mean that wasn't a dream? We really… you know?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Yes we really had sex," she said grabbing her boots.

"I thought it was a dream. A fun dream!" he said reaching for his boxers and getting out of bed.

"Yeah it was fun and at first when I woke up, I thought it was a dream too. But then I remembered everything," she said walking out of the room. She stopped at the front door and side smiling softly, "Look I wish it doesn't finish here."

"Oh you are a little devil! Where do you want to have sex now?" he teased giving his famous smirks.

"No…I mean that I wish that our sort of friendship doesn't finish here. Here's my phone number," she said giving him a paper and walking outside.

"Of course this doesn't have to finish. We can be friends with benefits," he said raising his eyebrow.

"Well I'll see you another day," she said waiving goodbye.

He stood leaning in the door frame thinking, _Wow, this girl is great, pretty, funny, and she's definitely not a whore, well taking out that one night stand thing._

One month and a half later…

During the month Hermione and Draco went on two dates. Two days after the last day Draco called her to tell her that he was going to be out of town for a couple of days, maybe weeks because his mother had a surgery done and he was going to take care of here, or at least be there with her.

Two weeks passed since that call. Hermione was in the hospital making her healer practice when she started feeling nauseas. This was not a new thing; she had felt the same way several times. Her period was late for a couple of days as well that wasn't right, but she was too scared to have a pregnancy test.

One week later…

Hermione waited one week to see if she got her period. Since her period didn't come she decided to let her fear aside and get done with the test. She did first a pharmacy test.

"Oh no! This has got to be wrong," was her reaction to the test. Just like she was thinking it came out positive.

"What's wrong, Mione?" She heard Stacy from down stairs.

"Nothing. I am fine, it was just something I saw," Hermione shouted before closing the door of her room.

She didn't know what she was going to do now. She was having a major migraine from thinking. _Oh my God! W__hat am I suppose to do? How am I going to tell Malfoy? Is he ready for this responsibility? Does he even want to have children's? How are we supposed to get along? I mean we have dated two times and have realized that we have things in common but it's that enough? How am I going to tell my mom and my dad? Do I want to keep the baby? _"Yes, Hermione you are going to keep it," she said to herself. _What if Malfoy doesn't want that I keep it? How is he going to tell his parents that he is having a baby with a mudblood?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing "Ahhh," she screamed. She was so concentrated in thoughst that she freaked out when she heard the phone.

"Hello."

"Hello, Granger it's me, Malfoy. Look I'm calling to ask if we could go out to have a drink or something? I need to talk to you," he said fast.

"Sure…What t if we meet in the café around the block of my place? I need to talk to you too. There's something important I want you to know," she said a little anxious.

"Ok I'll be there in 20 minutes," he said. "Bye."

"Bye," she said.

She hanged up the phone and ran to take a shower. After 15 minutes she got out and dressed as fast as she could with jeans, a white t-shirt and flip-flops. When she arrived at the café Draco was already there waiting for her.

"Hey," she said giving him a little smile that he returned.

"Hello."

She sat down and smiled again. She was so nervous that she didn't know where to start but before she said anything he started talking.

"Look Granger I want to get over with this fast so." He hesitated for a second and then said, "We can't see each other any longer. During these weeks in my mother's house I saw an old girlfriend of mind and we decide to give us another chance. I kind of have fillings for her."

"What?" she asked shock. She couldn't believe this was happening. _How am I supposed to tell him now about the pregnancy? He may say that is not his baby., I don't want to ruin his life since I can tell that he really feels something for this girl, but this is his baby and I am not going to hide this from him, _she thought.

"Granger," he called snapping his fingers. "Are you still here?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"So what was that that you needed to tell me?" he asked playing with a fork.

"Oh yeah that…Well you see." She took a deep breath and said fast, "You know our little one night stand?"

"Yeah," he said still playing with the fork. Apparently he didn't want to look at her.

"WellIthinkampregnant," she said fast.

He finally looked at her and asked pretending he didn't catch what she said, "Sorry I didn't understand."

"I said I think I'm pregnant Malfoy." Both were looking into each other's eyes.

He started laughing like a crazy man and told her "Haha…Well go and tell the father of the baby. That's not my problem."

"Yes it is Malfoy since is yours," she told him raising her voice.

"Oh please do you think I'm going to believe that?" he asked rolling his eyes. He thought this was just a sick joke.

"What kind of girl you think I am? Yes I did have I one night thing with you, but that was only with you. I'm not a whore. I don't even know what got into me that day. The baby is yours Malfoy. I'm a 100 sure," she said serious.

He looked at her shock. He was scared. "Oh shit…Well you said you think, right? I mean you are not 100 sure, right?" he said with hope.

"Well yes I think…Malfoy, did you were a condom that day? I mean I know for sure you didn't use your wand."

"Um…well," he said looking out of the window.

"Well?" she asked annoyed.

"Well…no" he said looking at her.

"You didn't were a condom? Well then I'm pregnant…God I was hoping that it was just a mistake of the pregnancy test…How could you be so stupid?" she asked while thinking, H_ow can you be so stupid too Hermione, and not tell him to protect himself?_

"Well, you see, what happened was I was going to put the condom but you said 'Do it already' so I went and do it," he said like if it was obvious.

"I meant 'Do it', like put the damn condom on. I didn't meant stick your dick in me!" she shouted. Some people looked and some mothers covered their children's ears. "Beside don't you know that if you don't have a condom at least you could be smart enough to come outside?"

"Well how am I supposed to know what you wanted? You said do it so I went in did exactly what you asked me," he said a little angry. "Look let's calm down Granger. What if you are not pregnant? Did you went to the doctor? Why don't we go and have a laboratory test so we can know for sure?" he said getting up and putting money on the table.

"Do you have your wand here?" she suddenly asked. She was so stupid she forgot she could use her wand to the test.

"Granger this is muggle London. I don't need my wand here."

"Fine lets go to the laboratory," she said annoyed.

They went to a laboratory (It was one of the hidden magic places in muggle London) near the café and she did the test. The woman of the laboratory told her that she needed to wait at least two days to get the results. They got out of the laboratory and talked in front of the place.

"Granger, what are you planning to do if you are pregnant?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well are you planning to keep the baby?" He didn't know where that question came from. He was not ready to have a baby but he will deal with the consequences and love the baby.

"I think so… look, there are a lot of things in my mind. I just want to go home now. So I see you another day."

"Okay, well then call me when you get the results," he said. She nodded and waved goodbye before getting inside a cab.

Two days later…

Hermione was sick of waiting. The laboratory was supposed to call but they hadn't. She was reading a book in her bed when the phone rang and she jumped to get it.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hello this is Susan Roberts from LG Laboratory. Is this Hermione Grange?" the woman asked.

"Yes this is she. Tell me yes or no?"

"Congratulations Miss Granger! The results came out positive. I'm going to give you the name of this great doctor that work for us so you can go on your first visit."

Hermione was listening but her heart was speeding really fast. She couldn't believe this. She was so young, and with so much things in mind to do. And Draco he wanted to start a relationship with his ex-girlfriend. How was he going to take the news?

"Miss, are you still there?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. The doctors name, please?"

The women told her the name and hanged up. Hermione called the doctor office to make a appointment and the dialed Draco's number.

"Hello." Tt was a woman.

"Um, hello is this Malfoy's phone?" Hermione asked.

"Yes this is his phone. Who's this? I'm Sara," the girl said. She had a really bitchy voice.

"I'm a friend of Draco. May I talk to him? It's an emergency" Hermione said with a little anger in her voice. The mood swings were starting to kick.

"Hello." Draco picked the phone.

"Hello, it's me Hermione." Before he could ask she went on, "I got the results…I'm pregnant… and am going to keep it." She was sure of what she was doing.

"Oh my God! Are you serious?" he asked. Hermione hear him saying something to Sara and then she heard the door of his room close. "So, I'm going to become a father," he said with a mixture of happiness and disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah…Look I have my first appointment Wednesday. So if you want to go, is in Dr. Anderson's office in St. Mungos at 12pm."

"Yeah, I'll be there," he said before hanging up the phone.

She lay down in her bed and started thinking about the way her life was about to change.


	3. Telling Everyone

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I were JK Rowling and have her imagination but I am not her so I have to deal with that.**

* * *

It was finally Wednesday morning and today Hermione had her first appointment in St. Mungus. She was really anxious and excited.

After she found out that she was pregnant she took a lot of time to think. She said that she wanted to keep the baby but she had no idea what it takes to be responsible for another's person life. She thought that it wasn't too late to have an abortion but that was against her moral values. She was responsible for this pregnancy just like Draco was. Yeah it was a mistake, but it was a beautiful mistake. She had another option like adoption but that was even worse, thinking of how the kid would grow up knowing that his parents abandon it made Hermione want to kill herself. Besides she was almost sure Draco didn't want a Malfoy running around the world without his name.

Hermione went to take a long shower. Today her mother career started for real. She hoped Draco would keep his good attitude over the entire situation like he took it when she told him that she was expecting his kid. She got out of the shower, put on a t-shirt, jeans and sandals and left for the hospital.

When she got to St. Mungus she went straight to the lobby to put her name in the doctors list. Draco got there thirty minutes late. Hermione was starting to get annoyed since she was next. Draco came running almost crashing with a nurse.

"Hey, I know I'm late but there was a lot of traffic," he said gasping for breath.

She could tell he was telling the truth since his brow was sweaty.

"Yeah, fine," she said bitter. The pregnancy was putting her in bad mood for every single thing.

"Hermione Granger, please come through this door please," the nurse called.

She stood up and walked fast. Draco followed her.

"Hello Miss Granger. I'm Dr. Robert Anderson," he said gesturing so they could sit down.

"Hello," she said. "Well, I'm Hermione like you already know and this is Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy, hmm… Are you Lucius Malfoy's son?" he asked looking at Draco.

"It depends… Do you like him or do you hate him?" Draco asked a little worried. The last time someone asked that question when Draco said Lucius was his father the man cursed the hell out of him.

"I used to study with him at Hogwarts. We are neither friends nor enemies. I was in Ravenclaw," Dr. Anderson said smiling proudly. Hermione and Draco smiled back a little uncomfortable.

"Oh well in that case. Yes, he is my father," Draco said smiling proudly as well..

Hermione stood watching at him confused. How could he be so proud of his dad after all the things he did for Voldermort? And after his father proving that he such a coward…

"So, young love! Why did you decide to have a kid so young?" Dr. Anderson asked.

Hermione was really uncomfortable now. She didn't want to be rude to him, but this situation was seriously none of his business and she certainly didn't want to explain that this wasn't planned and that they are not even together. After all she never thought that something like this was going to happen to her. When she thought of having babies she always believe that she was going to be happily married, with the greatest man ever, who understood every single thing of her and that they were going to raise their kids together. Never in a million years she thought she was going to be a single mother. But after all, this was her choice.

"You see, this was kind of not planned," she said half smiling.

"Oh, ok I understand…Well Miss Granger can you pass to this bed so I can do an Ultrasound charm," he said standing up and walking to the bed.

"Isn't the baby too little for that?" she asked confused. Yeah, he was the doctor and was supposed to know everything, but Hermione being such know it all needed to ask.

"Yes, the baby is little, but we can see if he is forming in the right place," he said gesturing her to go to the bed.

She lied down in the bed and got her shirt up. You couldn't tell she was pregnant. She had a flat belly.

Dr. Anderson took his wand, flicked then wand in front of Hermione belly making it glow then he flicked his wand at the wall an a magic monitor appear there. The doctor started explaining what they saw in the screen.

"Well Miss Granger, with what I'm seeing here I can tell you that you have to be like one month and a week or something close to that. So the birth is maybe on February. That's if there's no problem. Can you tell me if you remember the exact day that you got pregnant?" he asked.

"Hm…I think it was like May 4."

"Well you should have the baby somewhere between the tenth and the twentieth of February," he said smiling and flicked his wand again to disappear everything. "That will be all for now Miss. Your next appointment will be a month from now, let's say July 11, at 11am."

"Sure thanks," she said getting up from the bed.

Draco didn't say a word, he was speechless. He couldn't believe what he saw. Even though it was just a fetus he could tell that he already felt something for the baby. And why not? That was his baby, even though it wasn't made with the person that he always dreamed, it was his, and he would take good care of it. If that involved taking care of her until the baby was born, well, he was going to do it too.

They got out of the doctor's office with a big smile in their faces. The feeling was incredible.

"So are you going to tell your girlfriend Sara about this?" Hermione asked with some happiness in her voice. She didn't understand why, but she really wanted to piss of that bitchy girl. She knew it wasn't right to piss her off with such a delicate situation but that was how she was feeling.

"Yeah, I have to, right? I mean it's not something I can hide for ever," he said not looking at her. He didn't know why but he was kind of sad that he was not going to be with Hermione and the baby 24/7. But he knew that it was for the best. They could never have a relationship. What happened between them was great, but it was not supposed to be and that was final. "Are you going to tell your friend Stacy?"

"I have to. I was also thinking of moving to another apartment. I mean the baby is going to need a room and I don't have one where I live."

"Yeah, well Gra… I mean Hermione." She looked at him surprised. This has got to be the first time he called her by her name. "That's your name," he said giving her a weak smile.

"Yeah, it is, but it sounds weird coming from you," she said blushing a little.

"Yeah, well Hermione…the thing is, you know I'm here for you. I mean despite the fact that I'm with Sara, I'm here for you and my child," he said serious.

"Thanks, I guess. Look I don't care about my friends, what I'm really worried is about my parents, they are going to die when I tell them," she said nervous. Hermione's parents were really old-fashioned. They believe that a woman should get married before getting physical with a man. They were going to freak, especially her dad.

"Look, don't worry. If you don't dare going by yourself to your parents, I'll go with you and I will talk to them," Draco said looking at her eyes.

"Thanks but no…This is something that I have to do by myself. I'm old enough and I don't live with them. And I earn my own money, so I think they can deal with it, hopefully."

"Well, ok if you need something let me know. I'm going to talk to Sara and to my parents."

"Good luck with that," she said before leaving to her apartment.

--

Three days later…

Hermione was in front of her parent's house. She was going to tell them that they were going to become grandparents. She practiced many things to say to her parents but neither convinced her. When she got to her place from her first appointment a couple of days ago she talked to Stacy. Stacy was really excited and told her what she could say to her parent's. After practicing in front of the mirror she left her place angry, she had no idea what she was going to tell them.

Hermione took a deep breath and entered the house. "Mom I'm here."

"Hermione, I wasn't expecting you!" he mom said hugging her tightly.

"Mom, I can't breathe," Hermione said gasping for air.

"Oh, sorry baby. It's just that I'm so happy to see you," Mrs. Granger said pinching Hermione's cheek.

"I'm happy to mom. Where's dad?"

"Oh, he is in the kitchen. Let me get him."

Hermione spend two hours in her parent's house without saying anything about her condition. Every time she intended on doing it, her parents started with the "_I am so proud of you_" speech.

"So Hermione when are you going to bring us a boyfriend?" her father suddenly asked.

"Well…" _Is now or never Hermione, _she thought. "I don't know when I'm going to bring you a boyfriend, but I know that pretty soon I am going to bring something."

"Really? Baby and what is that if we may know? Are you going to finally become a healer?" her mom asked exited.

"No, not exactly…and about that…I don't know if that's going to happen soon," she said playing with her fingers. She didn't want to look at them at all. She knew that they most be really confused.

"Why not baby?" her mother asked sitting near her.

"Well…you are going to be a grandma," she said smiling broadly but wanting to kill herself for breaking the news so fast and harsh.

"I am what? I'm sorry I didn't catch that Hermione," her mother said. Her face shriveled up like a prune, her mouth had a grimace as if she had swallowed a lemon.

"I say that I'm pregnant mom," Hermione said looking at her.

"WHAT?…HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO US? AFTER ALL THAT WE HAVE GIVEN TO YOU… YOU PAY US WITH THAT…YOU ARE SUCH A SLUT HERMIONE JANE!" her mom screamed getting up from the chair and throwing her hands everywhere. Hermione was waiting that reaction from her father, but she never thought her mom was going to loose control over the situation and of all the things her mother could call her, "slut" was one of the worst.

"Ann, control yourself! Hermione is old enough and if that's what she wanted we have to accept it," her father said getting up trying to control Hermione's mother.

"No! I am not going to accept it!" she said with fire in her eyes. She took a deep breath and said to Hermione, "Give me sometime to deal with this, but for now I am going to ask you to leave my house. I really don't want to see."

Hermione had tears falling from her eyes. She stood up without saying a single word and left the house without looking back.

She couldn't believe her mom acted that way. She always though her mom understood her. Yeah, her mom did get married being a virgin, but this is the 21 century and she just needed to deal with the difference of her time and Hermione's time.

--

Draco entered his parent's house to throw them the big bomb. Sara was there as well. He walked to the living room where his parent's were with Sara. If there was something that pissed him off was that Sara was always there, sucking up to his parents.

"Hello mother, father," he said kissing his mother and shaking hands with his father. "Sara." Before he got to her she ran to him and kissed his lips. He didn't like that one bit. He hated to draw attention in front of his parent's.

"Well Draco, honey what was that so important that you wanted to talk with us?" his mother asked offering him a cup of tee.

"Oh my God Draco! Are you going to propose? That's the why you wanted your parent's here?" Sara squealed. "Why didn't you say something? The proper thing is to have my parent's here too."

"What? No, no it has nothing to do with that Sara," Draco said a little mad. What was here problem?

"Oh," she said giving a nasty look and throwing her hair to the side.

"Look, I better get this over with. I have a meeting with some friends."

"Draco, make haste. I also have other things to do," Lucius said in his normal arrogant way.

"Well you see…I'm going to be a father."

He didn't know what was worst, his mother happy shrieks, his father loud groan, or Sara's loud scream of panic.

Before Narcissa or Lucius could say anything Sara started yelling, "WHAT… OH MY GOD, DRACO YOU ARE KIDDING? WHO WAS THE SLUT?"

Draco didn't know why but he felt anger when she called Hermione that. She was the mother of his child and he was not going to let anyone put her down like that.

"She is not a slut," he said throw gritting teeth.

"No, and what the heck is she? She slept with you, and she is not you girlfriend…oh wait a minute, is that woman, right? The one that called you a couple of days ago. You send me out of the room for her! I can't believe her! And she sounded so nice! AH, I hate her!" She was talking none stopping, "I am going to show her, you are my man and I don't care about that bas…"

"ENOUGH" This time was Narcissa the one that shouted. Sara stood quiet fast and sat down looking embarrassed. When Narcissa saw that she could talk she said, "Draco can you tell us who is the lucky woman that is going to give me a grandson or granddaughter?"

"You see, that's where things get complicated. You already know her and I don't think you are going to like her," he said worried.

"Who can this person be?" Lucius asked irritated.

"Hermione Granger."

"Oh my, are you serious!" Narcissa said. "She's a mud…muggle born." She took a deep breath and said, "Well Draco, she is not my favorite person, but if you're okay with that, I'm sure I can deal with it."

"Ah mudblood…Oh my God, Draco, tell me that you didn't?" Sara said shock.

Lucius interrupted and said. "Well, Miss Granger is a very smart witch and very serious. I can't believe she went for you," Lucius said chuckling. "Anyway it's about time you start being responsible."

"Draco, what's going too happened with us?" Sara asked looking everywhere.

"Sara we can still be together."

Narcissa and Lucius looked at him kind of shocked. It was obvious that they wanted him starting a relationship with Hermione.

"Look Granger and I already talk about this. I'm going to take care of her while the baby is born and then take care of the baby, but we are not going to have a relationship. It's not going to work. We are too different."

"Oh, well that's great Draco, really," Sara said. You could tell that she was been hypocrite but what the heck, she was like that. The thought of sharing something just repulsed her.

"Well I'm not happy with that, I don't like children walking around the world without their father there all the time for them, but if that was your deal, I'll respect that," Lucius said.

Draco was happy. He never thought his parent would take it so well. He just wished that the same thing happened to Hermione.


	4. In wich bellys and feelings grow

**A/N: I'm getting frustrated. I've seen that many people have put the story in alert and in favorite, but they don't review. I really need them. How I'm going to know what you guys think about my story?**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to put this in every single chapter? I don't own HP.**

* * *

One week later…

When Hermione got to her place from her parent's house a week ago she ran to her room and cried her heart out. She never thought this could get more complicated. To make matters worse she didn't heard from Draco the entire week. But she understood that it was not easy for him to deal with all this.

Draco was having the worst week of his life. Sara was following him everywhere and making damn sure that he didn't pick up his phone to call Hermione. He was really starting to get piss off, but he didn't know how to tell her. After all, he had some weird feeling for her and he wanted to make their relationship work. He understood her perfectly, but he also knew that she had nothing to worry about. He would never fall for Hermione and she would never fall for him, right?

Hermione was cleaning her room when she heard a crack in the window. She looked and a beautiful black and white owl was there with a letter. She took it and read:

_Dear Granger:_

_Forgive me for not calling you this entire week. I know that I must look like a big bastard; there's really no excuse for my irresponsibility. Well, there's actually one excuse: Sara. You know her, well she stays on my side every single moment, I don't even know how but she even got the key of my apartment and she is always here! She is really driving me crazy, but those are things that you have to take for love "caught". Anyway I hope to see you this afternoon in the same café than last time. Trust me, Sara will never go there, she don't like going to muggle places. Hope to see you._

_Draco Malfoy _

She read the letter over and over. Now she kind of understood why she got so mad when they talked about Sara. She was mad because even though Draco was going to have a kid he was able to have a normal life, of dating, partying and drinking. She on the other side needed to stop all that. She couldn't drink, she couldn't go to big parties because it was not responsible and she obviously wouldn't date since no one will take her out knowing that she was pregnant. Her life had turn out into complete nothingness.

Hermione took her bag and went for a walk; she needed to take some fresh air. She needed to think about all the changes that her life was having. She decided that she was going to postpone her healer training until she had the baby and the baby was big enough to have a nanny. She was also planning moving to a new place big enough for her and the baby. But when it came to that, she had no idea how she was going to do it. The only place she could afford with what she got paid in her job was a bedroom apartment in an ugly street. She really didn't know what she was going to do; she was even considering getting a part time job in a book store or something. After sitting in a bench for about two hours in the park she decided to go to the café and wait there for Draco.

She sat in the café for an entire hour until he finally decided to show up, to her big surprise he wasn't alone, Sara was there with him.

"Hello… well, well, you are Hermione, aren't ya?" Sara asked throwing a look of superiority.

"Yes, you must be Maria." Hermione said grinning. Yeah, she knew her name wasn't Maria, but she wanted to see her mad. There was something funny in this girl when she turns mad. Draco almost choked.

"I'm afraid I don't know any Maria." She looked at Draco and asked, "Draco, honey do you know any Maria"

"No," he said fast. "Why don't we sit down Sara?"

Before they sat down Hermione was already up. "You know what Malfoy? I'm not in the right place, enjoy your dinner." She took her keys and walk out of the place. How did he have the audacity of taking Sara with him? She truly wasn't jealous she was simply mad; this was something between Draco and her.

Draco let Sara fighting in the café and went to get Hermione.

"Hermione wait," he shouted from the café door. Hermione didn't stop; on the contrary she went as fast as she could, so Draco decided to run to catch up with her.

"Hermione wait, we need to talk."

She stooped and turned around to face him. "Malfoy there's nothing to talk, if you want to know how I'm doing, well I'm fine," she said and kept walking.

"No wait… we need to talk, I promise Sara is not going to interrupt," he said almost begging.

"Really, why she is here Draco? I thought you say she wasn't coming."

"I told her not to come, but she followed me and when I saw her she was already near the café so I wasn't going to let her stay outside. I told her to wait for me in the café, let's talk please," he begged.

"Fine…let's go to the park, is quieter there."

They sat in the park and didn't say anything for 5 minutes when Hermione finally broke the ice.

"So, how did it go with your parents?"

"Perfect. Mother is really excited. She said it was about time that I take responsibilities. Father is happy, and well obviously Sara is not taking it pretty well," he said half smiling.

"Yeah I can tell she is acting like a maniac," Hermione said staring at the ground. She was getting sad, she thought that his parents were going to freak but instead it was her's. Draco saw her expression and asked her what was wrong, but she changed the subject. "So your parents didn't care that you where going to have a kid with a mudblood?"

He really never thought about that but he wasn't upset. "Don't say that word. Blood doesn't matter to me anymore. And my parents are not mad. On the contrary my dad is happy that you are going to be the mother, he said that you are a very responsible and serious person."

"Oh," she simply said before bursting in tears. She couldn't take it anymore. Why couldn't her parents be the same? Draco looked at her confused. He had known idea what happened. The only thing that came to his mind was to put his hand on her back and comfort her.

"Hey what's wrong? Did someone do something to you? What did I say?" She didn't answer, but he already have the answer, she started crying after talking about his parents so apparently things didn't go to well for her. "What did your parents told you?"

She started talking, sobbing a little, "My mother totally freak out, she started screaming at me, saying that after all she have giving me." She stooped for a minute and then burst in tears again and said, "She even called me a slut." With the last, Draco's eyes widened in horror; he couldn't believe it went that bad.

"Oh Hermione I'm so sorry. I should have been there, I mean it's my responsibility, but you know what? I don't regret anything, you are about to give me a baby and that's all that matters."

She looked at him and smiled through her tears. He took his hand and wiped her tears off her face. Suddenly they started to get closer and closer, their lips where almost touching when someone called from far away.

"Draco, yoo-hoo!" Of course it was Sara, who else? "I finally found you!"

Draco and Hermione didn't realize that his hands were still on Hermione's face.

"What are you doing touching her?" Sara asked smiling trying to be friendly.

Draco didn't say anything he just took his hands away.

"Well, I better go. It's getting late," Hermione said and left without saying anything more.

Two months and a half later…

It's been two months and a half since the last time Hermione saw Draco. She only knew from him when he called her to see if she needed something and to check how she was doing. She was almost four months pregnant. She had already a big belly; it looked like she was about five months instead of four. Since she had the fight with her mother, she hadn't heard from her either. Hermione tried to talk to her a few times but her mom hang up the phone, and the only time Hermione saw her she tried to talk to her but her mom completely ignore her.

She went apartment hunting many times, but she didn't like any. First she didn't have the money to afford expensive places and the places that she could afford where in ugly neighborhoods where she would never want to raise a baby. She was really posh in that matter.

Hermione was going to an appointment in three weeks to know the gender of the baby. That way it was going to be much easier to make the shopping. She was also thinking of inviting Draco considering that since the first appointment she have never asked him to go, and since this was an important appointment she was thinking of letting him know. The only problem was that she didn't want his girlfriend in this special moment for her. After thinking it for a while she decided to go for it.

Draco was kissing his girlfriend in his bed, they were about to have sex when his phone rang. Yeah Hermione really know how to spoil the fun.

"Man I hate when people spoil the fun," he said picking the phone annoyed and without looking at the caller id. "Hello," he almost shout.

"Hello, Malfoy."

He instantly recognized the voice of Hermione. "Yes?" Without realizing that Sara was on top of him kissing his torso he got up and she fell off the bed. It wasn't normal that Hermione called him so he was worried that something was wrong. "What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"I'm fine, Malfoy. I'm calling you to let you know I have an appointment next Thursday at 9am in Dr. Anderson's office. He is going to tell me the gender of the baby. I thought that maybe you wanted to be there."

"Yes! Of course I want to be there! God I haven't seen you in a long time!" he said without thinking. He stood quite and asked himself, _Why do I want to see her?_

Hermione stood quiet for a second and then said, "Well, I'll see you there, and Draco? Please don't bring your girlfriend. This is a special moment for me and I don't want this to go to the ground because of her."

"Yeah I know…Hermione, this is important for me too." She could tell that he was being honest.

"Well, bye," Hermione she said before hanging up the phone.

Draco simply laid in bed smiling. Sara walked to him angry putting her hand in her hips and stomping her feet. "Draco, I don't want that girl ever again calling you. We where about to make love and she spoiled everything! Now I have to get you in the mood again."

"Sara, Hermione is going to call me every time she wants. She is the mother of my baby and I promised I was going to be there for her. About the making love thing, don't you get tired? I practically fuck you every single day, you are so horny, you are always in the mood. But guess what? Hermione didn't kill the mood, you did." He jumped from bed and left Sara mouth hanging in his room.

He went to his balcony to think. Sara was definitely not the person that he wanted to marry, he thought he felt something for her, but he realize a couple of days before that he really didn't feel anything for her, only sexual attraction. He remembered the first time he broke up with her was because of her bitchy attitude and that hadn't change at all. She was good to have a fun time, and every time he needed to shag she was there, but that was all that she could offer. She was always thinking about herself, she was horrible to people, she didn't like kids, and that was just another major thing, how was he suppose to be with someone that wasn't going to like being around his own kid. Another thing was that every time he thought about Hermione he felt something weird in his stomach. He definitely didn't know what was going to happen in his life. The only two things he knew for sure were that he needed to get a job and that pretty soon he was going to become a father.

--

Draco was at Dr. Anderson's office waiting for Hermione. He decided to go earlier job searching. He had luck, he went to the Ministry of Magic and they offered him an interview in the Department of Control of Magical Creatures.

Hermione arrived 10 minutes before the appointment. Draco couldn't believe what he was seen. She was wearing a purple short dress with black leggings and some flip-flops, with the dress he could see how big she was getting, but he loved they way she looked.

"Hey," she said sitting next to him.

"Hi," he said looking at her belly. "Wow."

"Yeah, I know I look like a whale, but what am I suppose to do?" she asked searching for something in her bag.

"Nothing, you look beautiful," he said without thinking it twice.

She stopped searching her bag and looked at his eyes, blushing a little she said, "Thanks."

"What are you looking for?" he asked since he saw that she went back to her bag.

"A friend gave me the phone number for a part time in a book store. I need to call."

Draco was shocked. "A part time? Hermione you already have a job."

"Yes, I do…but I need another job. I need a good apartment Draco. I don't want an ugly place for the baby and with the part time is the only way I'm going to afford it." She didn't even know why she was telling him this, maybe it was because he was being nice.

"Hermione you already have a job. I'm not going to let you over work yourself. You need to be in perfect conditions for our baby."

It was the first time that he ever used the term OUR and he real liked how it sounded. Hermione liked it too. Before she talked again, Draco went on, "Now, if you need an apartment for the baby why didn't you let me know? I will pay for it Hermione, this baby is mine too and I don't want him or she to have an ugly place."

"Draco, I can't let you do that!"

Before she could say anything more the nursed called, "Miss Granger, please come."

"We'll talk about this later," Draco said serious. She nodded and walked to the office, Draco following her.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, it's a pleasure to see you here. It's being a long time." Dr. Anderson said shaking his hand.

Draco didn't say anything. He really had no excuse for not being here the other times.

"Come Miss Granger, I have a meeting in 30 minutes," he said walking to the bed.

Hermione laid down and got her dress up, Draco could see how big her belly was, and he loved it. He never thought he could feel this way.

The Doctor rubbed a funny smelling potion over Hermione's belly. He then muttered a spell and the tip of his wand lightened and put it on her belly, after a few minutes he took it out and pointed at a blank wall, where the recorded image of the fetus displayed in all its splendor.

The doctor smiled and started explaining, "Miss Granger, this is the baby's head, his little heart, the hands and arms and the baby's spine."

Hermione had tears of joy in her eyes, and Draco was trying to keep them away, he was mesmerized with the baby.

"This is the baby's legs, oh what I see here?" The doctor was smiling broadly.

"What?" Draco asked before Hermione had a chance.

"Oh, nothings wrong Mr. Malfoy everything is perfectly well. I can tell you that you have here a perfectly baby…"

* * *

**Yeah, I thought it was great to leave you cliff hanging for a while… but don't worry I will update soon.**


	5. It's a Baby

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. Here's a little gift the fifth chapter. Marry Christmas to all. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: No pictures please, I'm not JK Rowling.**

* * *

"Oh, nothing's wrong, Mr. Malfoy. Everything is perfectly well. I can tell that you have here a perfect baby girl."

"A girl, I'm having a girl!" Draco exclaimed almost falling down. He had the grinch smile plastered in his face.

"How do we know it's a girl?" Hermione asked looking at the wall.

"Well it's simple." He pointed his wand to the wall and explained, "This is her little part."

"Oh my God, Draco we are having a girl!" Hermione said very excited. Then she turned to the doctor and asked, "Sr., I'm four months and a half pregnant. When am I supposed to feel the baby?"

"Well, some babies take longer to move, but I can assure you, it's going to happen pretty soon. Miss Granger I understand your worry, you may think the baby is not fine, but trust me when I tell you this, the baby is in perfect condition," he said taking out with a simple wave of his wand everything of her belly.

Draco and Hermione left the office and decided to go to the park to talk.

"Are you happy?" Hermione asked when they sat in a bench to eat ice cream. Hermione's cravings where hitting up.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm happy! Wow, I don't know how to describe this feeling, I'm having a baby girl!" he said still with the big smile plastered in his face, then suddenly his happy expression change for a scare expression. "Oh my God! Hermione, what are we going to do when all the boys start following her?"

She started laughing. "Please let's not think about that now."

"Okay…Are you happy?" he asked.

"Yes, very much. I always wanted to have a girl. It's much easier to deal with girls and they're closer to their mothers." She took a deep breath and said, "I wish I could tell my dad, he always wanted to have a granddaughter."

"You haven't talked to them?" he asked, trying to sound cool about the situation. He didn't want her to get upset at this moment of happiness.

"No, I don't want to go home. My mom is mad is still mad at me, and I don't want to have a confrontation with her," she said half smiling. "I wish I could see my dad though."

"Well why don't you write to him? You can see each other out of his house," he said, trying to be a friend.

"You know what, I haven't thought about that. Yes, that's what I'm going to do." she smiling again.

They stood quiet for a couple of seconds and then Draco asked, "So Hermione when are we going to go apartment hunting?"

"What? Draco, no. I told you I couldn't accept you offer."

"And I told you that I was going to pay one for you. Hermione I want to do this, I need to do this." he said putting some sad puppy eyes.

"Draco, you are not going to convince me putting that puppy face," she said grinning.

"I'm not trying to convince you. I'm telling you what I'm going to do. Come on, let's go now, if we hurry I bet we can find a place today," he said getting up and grabbing her hand.

"What?" She stood up laughing and left with him to wherever he was going to take her.

They spent the entire afternoon looking for a place. They found three places that Draco liked. Since Draco was going to pay for it, Hermione told him it was only fair he chose the place. The problem was that in the first one, a neighbor started throwing sex comments at Hermione and when Draco saw that, something inside him began to squirm and he took her out of there, looking like he was going to kill the man. The other place that Draco loved was great until they heard the neighbors having sex; Hermione took her stuff and literally ran out of the place. The third one was perfect but even though Hermione loved it she told Draco that she couldn't accept it because it was way too expensive.

Hermione got to her apartment with Draco, she insisted him that she could go by herself but he told her that no way in hell he was going to leave her alone at night. They got to her place and when they entered she gave him a cup of wine. She took a glass of water. They sat in the couch for a couple of seconds; Hermione was sitting with her legs open sitting hump-backed. Draco was looking everywhere.

"So this is where you live?" he asked sipping some wine.

"Yes," she said touching her belly. When he looked at her he saw that she was smiling broadly.

"What's wrong?" he asked smiling.

She looked at him straight in his eyes and squealed, "Oh my God, Draco! She kicked!"

"Really?" he asked looking at her stomach.

"Yeah, right here," she said showing with her hand the placed that the baby kicked.

Draco hesitated for a second and the asked moving his hand to her stomach, "May I?"

Hermione smiled for a second and then without answering him, she took his hand and put it in the place where it kicked. The minute that Draco's hand touched her stomach, Hermione had the weirdest feeling ever. She started feeling butterflies in her stomach, apparently the baby felt it too cause she kicked again.

"Oh my!" Draco said looking at his hand in amazement. "She kicked me!" he said excited.

"Yeah, wow, I thought it was going to take forever for her to do that…You know why she kicked? She is happy."

"Yeah, she can feel that we are together," he said grinning.

Without thinking what he was doing he started to get his mouth close to hers. Hermione bit her lower lip and a second after they where kissing. It's started really sweet at first, but while the seconds passed they started kissing with more passion. Draco's right hand was in Hermione's belly while the other one was touching her neck. Hermione had one hand in Draco's neck and the other one on his face. Hermione felt Draco's tongue asking for entrance, which she accepted. Draco stopped kissing her mouth and went for her neck. He started kissing her neck and sucking, then blowing the wet spot which made her shiver. He stopped and went again to devour her mouth. Suddenly Hermione felt his had touching her breast. She stood immediately and pushed him so she could get up.

"What are we doing?" she asked shock.

He looked at her surprised and confused. "Hermione I'm sorry I don't know what got into me," he said getting up and grabbing her hand. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was great… but it can never happen again," she said walking to the front door. "Now, I don't want to be rude, but can you leave? I want to be alone."

"Fine." he said a little upset.

One week later…

Since the incident Draco called her almost every single day to see how she was doing. She liked that, but at the same time she was scared. She really didn't want to have feelings for him. Draco was feeling the same way, but at least he had Sara, which he didn't love but she was fun. In a way, Sara was the perfect person for him or for his reputation. She was a pureblood, her family had money, she was beautiful; she had long blond hair, green eyes, almost as tall as him which was a great asset to her body, and she really knew how to dress. Hermione was all the opposite of that, but even though he knew she had something that could makes guys crazy.

Hermione was in her room getting dressed to go to see her father. Two days before she sent him an email telling him that she wanted to see him and he told her that he was more than happy to see her. She put a white dress and a pair of pink sandals and left for restaurant where she was going to meet with him. She was so nervous but at the same time happy, she was so excited to tell him that she was going to have a girl.

When she got to the restaurant her father was already waiting for her. He stood up from his chair and gave her a huge hug. She held her tears.

"So, how are you doing?" she asked when she sat down.

"I'm great, how are you doing sweetie? Look at you, you look so beautiful," he smiling and looking really happy for her.

"Thanks daddy. Well I'm fine… I guess." She hesitated then asked, "How's mom?"

"She's okay. I don't think she is seriously pissed off at you. She's more disappointed," he said half smiling.

_Oh great just the thing that I wanted to heard,_ he thought.

"Look Hermione, your mom is going to be alright. She is going to come to her senses when she accepts the fact that her little baby is going to have a baby," he said touching her hands.

"Are you disappointed daddy?"

"Well I was at first, but not now. Hermione, I love you, and I support every single decision that you make, and if your decision was to have a baby, well I accept it. I really don't care that you are not married or you're not even with the father of the baby."

"Thanks dad."

"Hermione, where is the father of the baby?"

"In his house I guess," she said not knowing what else to say.

"Ok, Hermione that's not what I want to know and you know that. What does he do for living? Is he I nice person?"

"Dad, he has money, so right now he doesn't do anything for a living, but I think that he is job searching. He is very nice, and he has offered a lot of help to me," she said smiling.

"Well…can I know the name of this lucky fellow?"

"Yes, his name is Draco Malfoy," she said not looking at him. Hermione's dad knew everything Draco did to her and her friends at school. He knew that Draco's father was a death eater and that Draco tried to kill Dumbledore. And now that she was thinking all this, she thought about something. The day they had sex she didn't saw the dark mark in his arm. This was something that she needed to ask him when she gets the chance.

"Hermione, are you still here?" her father asked since she was lost in space.

"Yes," she said looking at him.

"Malfoy… wasn't he the one that used to bother you at school a lot?"

"Yes, but he's changed. He's way different from what he was at school."

"Yes, I can see that he has changed. I can see the sparks in your eyes," he said smiling broadly.

_Sparks, what the hell he is talking about,_ she thought. She wasn't falling for him, so why her father said that she had sparks in her eyes?

"So, daddy I went to the doctor to know the gender of the baby," Hermione said changing the subject of Draco.

"Really? That's nice, do you mind sharing with me what you going to have?"

"Of course, you are going to have a granddaughter," she smiling broadly.

"A granddaughter? Really? Wow!" She could tell he was excited about this news. "Oh my God, your mother is going to be so happy! She always wanted a granddaughter". Hermione eyes watered a little with this comments but she didn't put to much attention and spend the rest of the dinner talking with her father about all the things that she wanted to buy for the baby.

After walking out of the restaurant she went straight to her apartment. When she got there she found her friend Stacy crying of the floor.

"Stacy, what's wrong?"

"Josh…broke up with me, that looser" Stacy said between sobs.

"Why?" Hermione asked sitting down on the couch.

"He is moving out of town and he decided that it was best that we broke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry Stacy."

"Yeah, me too…Hermione let's go out, I need to party, I need to put my mind in some place different," she said getting up of the floor.

"Stacy, where are we going? You know I can't get into all the clubs with this thing," Hermione said pointing at her belly.

"I know, Hermione this is what we are going to do. We go out, when I find I nice guy to talk, you can leave me," Stacy said smiling.

"Stacy, you just broke up with Josh, why are you going to look for another guy?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Because I hate being alone. I need to have someone."

"You mean you need to have someone to have sex with?" Hermione asked serious.

"Well that too…come on Hermione you are not the right person to give me advise! Look at you, you are pregnant and you're not even with the father of the baby."

Hermione was a little hurt but decide to stay quiet. After all is was true, she was definitely not the right person to give advice to someone.

"Fine," Hermione said smiling.

--

Draco was in his house thinking about Hermione. He didn't know why but he couldn't take his mind off her. He was getting dressed to go out with some friends. Sara wasn't going since he told her it was a boy's night out. She was fighting and whining but stayed. He put a black polo with jeans and white snickers and went to catch his friends.

"Blaise, man how are you doing?" he asked Blaise when he met with him in the club.

It was the first time that he saw Blaise in an entire year. Blaise was living in Brazil. He was working for a magic company back there.

"Draco, man," he said punching his arm and hugging him.

They got into the club and sat in the bar. Three more friends were supposed to show up but at the end they decide not to.

"So Draco, what's going on? What are you doing? You told me by letter that you left your parent's place. Where are you living now? You certainly don't have a job since you don't need one."

Draco laughed. "Man, one at a time…Well yes I left my parents place and I'm living here in London by myself, I actually have an interview Monday for the Department of Magical Creatures, and guess what? I'm going to be a father!" With the last Blaise almost choked with his beer.

"You are going to be WHAT! You knocked up some girl? Who was the lucky girl that had your stick?" he asked. Yeah Blaise was a little too specific when he asked things.

"Yes, I got a girl pregnant and you're not going to believe who the girl is," Draco smirking.

"Oh! So, I know her. Who is she? Wait a minute, you told me that you were dating Sara again. Is that's the reason you're dating her? She's pregnant?"

"No, she is not pregnant," Draco said looking at his bottle of beer.

"Well who is it then? Don't tell me it's Parkinson!" Blaise said with a disgusted face.

"Are you mad? No heck no!" Draco said still looking at the beer.

"Well, man, tell me already! Who is it?"

"Does the name Hermione Granger sound familiar?" Draco asked looking at him to see his reaction.

"What the fuck, are you fucking kidding me?" Blaise asked shock and surprised.

"No, I am not fucking kidding you, I knocked her up, pretty soon I'm going to be the father of a perfect baby girl" Draco said raisin his chest proudly.

"Wow, you actually fuck the Gryffindor princess" Blaise said in amazement.

"Yes."

"When? How? Draco you guys were always enemies, how come she is pregnant of you? Did you rape her?" he asked smiling. Draco didn't take it to well and looked at him like he wanted to kill him.

"Blaise what the fuck are you talking about! Do you actually thing that I have the audacity of doing that to someone? I will never go that low," he said a little angry.

"Sorry man, it was a joke. Didn't meant to upset you."

"Fine, look it just happened. We met at day in a bar and we went home to keep drinking for a while. Next thing we know, we are in my bed having sex, and I didn't use protection so."

"Oh my God. Is she good?"

"Blaise that's none of your business," Draco said smiling. He took a sip of his beer and said, "Yeah she is good."

"Wow, I wish I could do something with her, maybe I should call her."

"NO," Draco said glaring at him. He didn't know where that came from, but he was jealous of Blaise comment. He never thought of someone else having sex with her and the mere thought just put him in bad mood.

"All right. God, you are so falling for her," Blaise said smiling.

"No I'm not," Draco said sipping some beer.

"Yeah right if you say so. Well now, seriously. How is she doing? I mean does she even talk to you? Are you together? Tell me everything. I'm lost here; I thought you were dating the beautiful Sara?" Blaise asked confused.

"Yes, I'm dating Sara. Look, Hermione and I talk and nothings going to change, except for the fact that we are going to have a baby. I'm going to keep my normal life dating Sara, and she is going to do what she does every …" Draco stopped talking, when he looked to the door he saw Hermione entering the club with her friend Stacy. Hermione was wearing a black dress and some black sandals. "Wait a second Blaise". He walked to Hermione to see what she was doing here.

"Hey," he said. She didn't realize he was at the club until that moment.

"Hey," she said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"My friend Stacy wanted to come." Stacy told her something and left with some guy to a table. "She broke up with her boyfriend" Hermione informed Draco.

"Oh…So you came too?"

"Cheer her up…but I don't think she needs me, she already found someone for that. So what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well I came to meet with a friend." She gave him a curious look and he said smiling, "No, it's not a girl, I'm here with Blaise. Do you remember him?"

"Blaise Zabini?" she asked.

"Yeah the same one…do you want to come with us?" he asked looking at her eyes.

"Sure, why not? I'm alone anyway" she said following him to the bar.

"Hermione Granger, pleasure to see you again. It's been a long time, I already know that my friend here fucked you senseless and got you pregnant" Blaise said smirking.

Draco almost chocked and said, "I'm going to kill you." Hermione simple blushed really badly.

"Oh, did I say something wrong?" Blaise asked innocently.

Draco changed the subject. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No I'm ok," she said. "Besides I don't think they sell water here." Suddenly a guy with a cigarette passed by her side and throws all the smoke in her face, making her cough.

"Hey dude, don't you see that we have a pregnant woman here?!" Blaise said while Draco checked that she could breathe.

"Are you ok? Hermione why don't we get out of here? This is not the right place for you," Draco said worried.

"Yeah, I think it's better," she said.

"Blaise, do you mind if I leave you? We can talk tomorrow."

"Man of course, take this woman out of here, I'll see you tomorrow." Blaise said.

"Bye," Draco said grabbing Hermione's hand. Hermione waved her hand saying good bye.

"Hey Draco I love you man, don't forget that," Blaise shouted.

"I love you too," Draco said laughing.

They got out of the club and Draco asked Hermione if she wanted to have a walk or something, she told him yes. They went to the park near Draco's place where they talked until 3am. Hermione never realized all the qualities Draco had. He was really funny, he was a true gentleman, he was a caring person, and he was honest, oh yeah and let's not forget he had an amazing body and perfect face. Draco, just like her, didn't realize how wonderful Hermione really was. Every time he thought about her was about the book worm that she was at school; he never thought Hermione had such good qualities. After spending almost more than four hours talking, Draco invited Hermione to his place where they could talk more comfortably.

* * *

**A/N: Wow… this was a long chap… I hope you like it… next chap Draco's apartment, what will happened there, of course the chap's going to bring some more stuff…please review.**


	6. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I'm using JK characters, but that's all. I'm not even using the spells that she invented so please don't sue me.**

**Author's Note: I apologize for whatever typos you may find in this and future chapters. As I said, English is not my first language. My friend proofreads it for me but no one is perfect. So if there is a typo that affects your reading so badly, kindly tell me the exact typo and where it is, so I can fix it, and avoid it in future chapters. **

**Thank you so much for your support and patience. **

**Warning: There's a sex scene in the chapter, if you don't like that skip that part.**

**Happy Reading and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

They got to Draco's apartment and sat down in his couch. Hermione was quiet. He looked at her and asked, "What's wrong? Why are you so quiet?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking, I don't remember this place like this the last time I came," she said looking everywhere.

"Oh, that's because Sara fixed some things," he said giving a weak smile. He didn't want to mention Sara.

"Oh," Hermione said. She felt mad when he mentioned Sara's name but she decided to ignore it and asked, "Where is she?"

"Who? Sara?"

"Yes," Hermione said looking into his eyes.

"She's at her house, she lives with her parents. I told her I wasn't going to be here tonight."

"So she's not coming?"

"No. Hey I didn't tell you. We had a fight two days ago, and I told her to give me my keys back. She was not respecting my privacy" he said smiling broadly.

"Oh." Hermione looked at him. She wanted to kiss him badly. If there was something that she hated about being pregnant, it was that her hormones where running wild and she had moments where she needed to be with a man sexually. She started to feel thirsty. "Can I have a glass of water?" she asked.

"Sure," he said looking at her getting up from the couch. He wanted to kiss her too but he didn't dare. The last time he did it she shoved him away and he didn't want to get that rejection. He came back with the water and gave it to her. She took it immediately and started drinking, not looking at him.

He sat near her in the couch when she suddenly asked, "Draco, how would Sara feel if you cheat?"

"Hmm, well I don't know, I've never thought about that. Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity," she told said smiling.

Hermione stared at a figure in a table. She grabbed it but accidentally let it fall. She didn't know why but she was nervous. She and Draco reached for it at the same time. They stood in that position for a couple of seconds looking straight into each other's eyes. Without thinking Draco took her face in his hands and kissed her. They kiss was passionately. He entered his tongue without asking permission and she took it with greed. He stopped with her mouth and went for her neck going down to her breast. She didn't say anything; she was touching his hair making a mess of it. He went back to her mouth while pushing her back on the couch. Draco was on top putting all his weigh on his elbows, avoiding pressing her stomach. They kissed for a while when she stopped and pushed him a little so she could see his face.

"Draco, this is not right. Please, we can't…I'm not going to be able to stop if I go much forward."

"Then don't stop. Hermione, I want this. You don't know how badly," he said softly.

She looked into his eyes and nodded. She needed him too. "Let's go to your room. I don't want to do it here Draco," she said moving to get up. He smiled and without saying a single word he stood up and carried her to his room. Even though she was pregnant she wasn't heavy.

Draco laid her down in his bed slowly and opened her legs. He started kissing her legs and her inner thigh. He took her dress off, letting her only in underwear. He could see through her underwear that she was wet so he got up and took his clothes off. Hermione looked at him excited. He was really hard already and she got more horny and wet, if that was possible. He got on top of her not pressing her belly and started devouring her neck; she was moaning and breathing hard. He didn't want to waste more time, so he took her underwear off and positioned himself in her entrance.

With one quick thrust, he entered his entire manhood in her. They both moaned when they felt the connection of their body's. Draco was moving slowly trying not to hurt her. He really didn't like this, but this was the next big thing. She was moving her hips trying to have more contact with his member. When he saw that she needed more he started pumping a little faster and harder, taking his entire member out of her and pumping it all inside of her. They only sound that came from their mouths were moaning and groaning.

"Draco, harder," Hermione said between moans.

"Hermione, I can't, I don't want to hurt you."

"Your not going to, come on," she said desperate moving her hips.

He followed her instructions and started pumping harder and faster into her. She had her first orgasm when she felt his reaction to her words. He smiled and kept pumping faster when suddenly Hermione stopped and said, "Draco, wait you're putting weight on my stomach." Draco looked at her surprised. How can someone stop at that point of ecstasies? But at the same time he was glad she did it, he didn't want to hurt the baby.

"Fine, do you want to get on top of me? That way you can control the moves," he said anxiously.

"Sure," she said and moved to position herself on top of him.

She took his member and positioned in her entrance, with one slow thrust she got it inside. She started moving slowly, she had never done this position so she was feeling weird but at the same time she liked how it felt. She started moving a little faster and throwing her head back in ecstasy. Draco loved what he was seen, he was holding her by her hips to control her movements. He started to raise his hips to plunge deeper into her, if that was possible. She opened her mouth in surprised but her expression said that she was loving was he was doing. They were moaning and groaning at the same time, when suddenly she stopped again.

"Draco, I can't, look at me. I'm so fat, how can you be down there looking at this fat woman on top of you?" she said. "I'm going to kill you. I'm like a whale."

"Hermione, what are you talking about you look great," he said grabbing her hips making sure she didn't get out of his member. "Come on let's finish this," he said desperate. He was really close to his climax.

"Okay," she said.

"Why don't we try the doggy position?" he asked.

"What…are you crazy, no, I'm not going to have sex like a dog," she said almost scandalize.

"Well, why don't we try another position then?"

"Okay."

She laid in the bed giving her back to him looking at a wall and he laid on her back. He put his member between her legs feeling all her butt. This was not easy, but it was the best he could do. He put his right hand on her belly, and started entering her slowly; he was entering in and out real slow, touching her stomach. Even though it wasn't the greatest position, he loved how it feels; he was actually making love to her. She also loved this position. The mere thought of knowing that they were not only having sex but they were making love made her feel great. Draco was pumping and touching her belly, when he felt the baby kick.

"Oh shit," he said taking his member out of her.

"What," she asked trying to breathe normally.

"Hermione I can't do this, the baby kicked me, she knows what we are doing. What if she can see my dick?" he asked looking at her stomach.

"Draco, she is not seeing your dick. Come on let's finish this," she said stroking his member hard.

He got harder and went to finish his job. When he entered again he started going faster and harder, pumping with all he had. He was about to climax when Hermione stopped again. He groaned.

"Hermione, what now?" he asked annoyed.

"Draco I can't." She got out of the bed and went to get her clothes.

"What' wrong?" Draco asked surprised.

She ignored him and went to get dressed. When she came out he was waiting in the door of the bathroom still naked.

"Hermione what's wrong?" he asked again grabbing her arm.

"Draco, put some clothes on," she said not looking at him. He got his boxers and got them on. Before he opened his mouth Hermione said sad, "We can't do this. I can't do this to Sara."

"What?" He forgot all about Sara, it was like he never knew any Sara. "Hermione, forget Sara" he said grabbing her arm.

"Draco, I'm going home, this shouldn't have happened," she said grabbing her bag and leaving his apartment. He stood looking at the door speechless.

--

One week later…

Since the day after Draco and Hermione had sex he tried talking to her many times but she never answered the phone. He even went to her apartment but there was no one there. Hermione didn't want to talk to him, she was so confused. She had no idea why she let everything happen that night, but what made her more confused was the fact that Draco wanted to be with her. She didn't know what was happening, but one thing for sure was that she was scared of what could happen next.

Hermione was in a book store reading a baby book when she heard someone calling her.

"Hello."

She looked and Sara was there smiling broadly at her.

"Hello," Hermione said surprised.

"Hi…you are Hermione, right?" Sara asked.

"Yes," Hermione said giving her a fake smile.

"Well, you certainly remember me, right? I'm Sara, Draco's _**girlfriend**_**,**" she said smiling broadly.

"Yes, I know. Very nice to see you," Hermione said trying hard to sound nice.

Sara smiled, took a magazine and sat down in the chair next to Hermione. She opened her magazine and two minutes later she was started talking to Hermione like they were the best of friends.

"So tell me, what have you being doing lately?" Sara asked. She was trying to be friendly but it was obvious that she was been hypocrite. Hermione was becoming and expert in that when it came to Sara so she kept her good attitude and talked to her like they were best girlfriends.

"Well I'm here reading this baby book," Hermione said showing her the book.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot that you are pregnant. If it wasn't that you mentioned it, I was going to tell you that you are getting really fat," Sara said smiling broadly; it was obvious that she wanted to piss of Hermione. But Hermione knew more than that, and knew exactly how to get Sara in a bad mood.

"Well no, I'm not fat, and is curious that you mention that, because Draco actually thinks that I look great with this big belly," Hermione said smiling.

"Oh." Sara gave her a killing look which she turn faster in a friendliest look and said, "Oh yes, I forgot Draco is about to become a father. You know that he never mention anything to me or to anyone."

"Really, that's great to know." Hermione didn't want to believe Sara but Sara actually looked honest.

"Yes, you know that he even told me that he is planning to move to Italy. Of course he is taking me with him," Sara said looking at the magazine. "Oh, you know that the other day we were at my place making love, he is so amazing in what he does, Oh my God! Anyway he told me that he wasn't going to used protection because he wanted to have a baby with me. I really don't think he cares for your baby," Sara said smiling evilly.

"Really?" Hermione said giving her a questioning look. Hermione didn't take it anymore and said, "Well Sara it was great seeing you." She got up from her chair, threw the baby book on the chair and left the store. Sara stood in the shop laughing evilly.

Hermione got to her place in such bad mood; she couldn't believe the audacity of that woman. She started talking to herself.

_Hermione she is lying, she is only pissing you_ _off_. _Draco cares about this baby and you know that. But he told her that he wanted to have a baby with her. Hermione who cares they are a couple. _She stood quiet then said, _What the fuck I need to talk to Malfoy_. She ran to her pursed took her phone and dialed his number.

Draco was in a café having lunch with Blaise when his phone rang.

"It's Hermione," he said to Blaise "Hello."

"Hey," she said, and then thought, _What are you doing Hermione? You know he cares for the baby, why the heck do you care what Sara said to you or if they were even having sex? Oh my God! Am I actually falling for him? No! No, that's impossible, I'm only mad because that girl is so fucking annoying._

"Hello are you there?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I dialed the wrong number," she said fast. She felt stupid calling him.

"Really…" he said not believing her.

"Yes…bye."

"Wait, how are you doing? I've called you so many times and you never pick up the phone and I even went to your place to see you but you weren't there," he said fast before she could hang up the phone.

"You came here? I'm sorry Stacy didn't tell me."

"Stacy wasn't there," he said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot she had this new job and she's hardly here anymore."

"Well, when can we talk?" he asked.

"There's nothing to talk about, Draco," she said trying to sound cool.

"Oh really!?" He took the phone out of his mouth said to Blaise, "I'll be back in a second." He stood up from his table and went to the café bathroom. "Okay, now, are you sure that there's nothing to talk Hermione after what happened last week?" he said a little mad.

"Draco what happen last week was a mistake," she said getting mad as well.

"Really, a mistake? How can you say it was a mistake when you were enjoying it," he said trying really hard to control his tone.

"I wasn't enjoying it," she lied.

"Oh, really and then why where you shouting 'harder Draco'?" he said almost shouting the last.

"WHAT, ARE YOU CRAZY?" she shouted. She was blushing badly; thank God he wasn't there to see her.

"No, I'm not crazy, you wanted it Hermione, you wanted me to make love to you, and then you left me there hanging, you didn't even let me finish" he said not controlling his tone anymore.

"Oh, so that's all that matters, huh? You didn't finish! You wanted to come and since you didn't you are pissed off," she screamed.

"Oh no! Don't even turn this on me now. I'm not the one having a bitchy attitude and if you think that's the reason for my anger well believe it then." He wasn't mad because of that. His real anger came from the fact that he was mad with himself for wanting to be with her so badly.

"Yes, I believe that's the reason" she shouted. She didn't want to mention Sara but she was so mad that she couldn't control herself and kept going, "You know what? I don't care Malfoy. You know why? Because you don't care! This baby is a joke to you, just like I'm a joke to you, so why don't you just forget that I'm having a baby and go with Sara to Italy and make a lot of baby's with her?"

He stood there mouth hanging, he couldn't believe she said that he didn't care for his baby. After recovering he said in a low frightened tone, "Granger, you listen to me and you listen to me good. I'm not leaving my baby. If you don't want me near you, perfect. But if you ever try to take my baby away from me there's going to be hell to pay. I'm sick of all this shit. I'm always trying to be nice to you for the sake of our baby and you are always pushing me down, just like you used to do at school. I've tried my heart out and all that you have done is shoved me to the side." He didn't gave her a chance to say anything after saying what he thought he hand up.

She was mouth hanging, with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe he was so harsh. What was worst was that she felt so bad for all the things she said. Would he really take her baby away from her? She didn't know what to do. One thing was for sure, he really wanted this baby and if she was honest with herself she knew deep down in her heart that what he said was true. She was always pushing him down, he was trying and she wasn't giving him a fair chance.

Draco got out of the bathroom to meet with Blaise again. He was all red of anger. He couldn't believe the way she talked to him, but he also couldn't believe the way he talked to her. He really didn't want to loose his cool like that, but she got him in such bad mood. How dare she think that he didn't care about his baby? He loved his baby, and he would do absolutely everything for his baby girl. He though that telling Hermione that he would take the baby with him was a little harsh since he would never do such thing.

"Man, what happened?" Blaise asked with his eyes wide open. "You look so mad"

"Nothing," Draco said looking at the table trying to regain control.

"Draco I know something is wrong, I can see it on your face," Blaise said a little worried. "Did something happened to the baby?"

Draco looked at him and said, "The baby is ok."

"Well man, what's wrong? You are freaking me out."

"I had a fight with Granger" Draco finally said, after all Blaise really looked worried.

"Oh…it was real bad, isn't?

"Yes."

"Well, what happened?" Blaise asked again.

This time Draco decided to tell him everything that happened, after finishing telling Blaise everything he asked, "I don't even know where she heard that I was moving to Italy!"

"Well maybe she made it up," Blaise said.

"I don't think so; she sounded like if some one told her that, but who?" Draco stood quiet for a couple of seconds then said, "Sara."

"What about her?" Blaise asked confused.

"Do you think Sara has something to do with this?"

"I don't think so, Hermione never talks to her."

"You're right, I don't know way she made that up," Draco said sipping some water.

After an hour or so Blaise decide to live to his home and Draco stood alone in the café thinking. What he was going to do now? He didn't want to call Hermione, he was really mad at her. How could she have the audacity of thinking that he got mad of her because she didn't let him finish when they where having sex? He understood her, he knew that her hormones where running wild and maybe he took advantage of the situation. But if something hurt him more than anything was the fact that she told him that he didn't care for his girl. That was just something that he wasn't going to take. He loved his baby. He was truly tired of trying so hard to impress Hermione. After all that he have done she was still putting him aside and he was tired of all that. Another thing that put him in a bad mood was the fact that deep down he knew that he was falling for her and he didn't want that at all.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it. Hope you like it. This is a special New Year's Gift.**


	7. Life As It Is

**A/N: Finally I have my internet service back. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Darn I'm not JK Rowling**

* * *

Two weeks later…

Since the fight Hermione tried talking to Draco many times but he never answered the phone. Draco didn't feel like talking to her yet, he was upset with this situation. The good thing was that he was really busy working in the Ministry of Magic. There, he could take his mind off Hermione.

During those two weeks Hermione went apartment hunting again and she found the perfect one. It wasn't big but at least it was in a good neighborhood.

She was in her apartment thinking of what she needed to buy. The main things she needed were for the baby, since she already had the stuff for her room and for the bathroom. She also had a couch and TV for the living room, and the new apartment included the fridge and the stove.

She got to her old place and went to Stacy's room. It was the first time that she saw her in almost two weeks. They were not working together any longer and Stacy was never home.

"Hey," Hermione said smiling sitting in Stacy's bed.

"Hey, Mione," Stacy said smiling back.

"Stacy I'm moving tomorrow to my new apartment," Hermione informed.

"Oh, Hermione do you really have to move? You can stay here until you become like 8 months or something" Stacy said sad.

"Stacy, I'm sorry but I finally found I place that I can afford. You know that you are always welcome there," she said hugging her.

"Yes, but is not going to be the same. Hermione I need a room mate, if I don't have one I'm not going to be able to afford this place."

"Oh my God, Stacy I'm so sorry! I'm so selfish I never thought about that!" Hermione said worried.

"Your not selfish, Hermione. You just need to think about the future now," Stacy said hugging her even harder.

"Oh, Stacy, you're always so understanding," she said kissing Stacy's cheek.

"So you're leaving tomorrow?" Stacy asked.

"Yes, do you want to go? You can see where I'm going to live," Hermione said smiling broadly.

"Yes! Oh no, wait! I have a date with Michael. Oh wait, my date is at noon, yeah I can go with you," she said getting up from the bed and walking to her closet.

"Who's Michael?" Hermione asked confused.

"Oh, he's just this guy I met. You know him, the guy that took me away from you that day in the club. I almost forgot Hermione! How did it go with that handsome blond? Is he the one? The father of the kid?"

"Yes, he is the father, and it didn't go to well," Hermione said a little sad.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione. What happened? He looked so cool."

"Stuff," Hermione simply said. She decided not to say anything to Stacy about what happened. This was way too personal. She didn't want to let her friend know things about her sexual life. Hermione was really private with that, especially when it turned into a huge disaster.

Hermione left to her former room to pack her stuff. She wanted to be ready at the earliest hour of the morning.

--

Draco was in his balcony playing chess with Blaise.

"So Draco have you talked to Hermione yet?" Blaise asked.

"No," Draco simply said. Blaise stared, waiting for more. Draco rolled his eyes and said, "She has called me many times, but I don't pick up the phone."

"Why? Draco what if something's wrong?" Blaise asked a little worried.

Draco stood quiet for a minute. What if Blaise was telling the truth? What is something really was wrong? He took those thoughts off his mind and said, "Nothing's wrong man, she just wants to talk, maybe to push me down a little bit more." Every time Draco thought about their fight and about her he got so mad.

"Okay…So what's going to happen between you two?" Blaise asked with sincere curiosity.

"Blaise, can we change the subject? I don't know what's going to happen," Draco said a little annoyed. They kept playing chest without talking when they heard the door bell.

"I'll get it," Draco said standing up. He opened the door and Sara was there.

"Draco, I've been calling you since this morning. I wanted to go to the opera," she said getting inside the apartment without asking if she could.

"Hello, Sara. Nice to see you too," Draco said looking at her serious.

"Oh, hello Draco, honey," she said giving him a kiss in his mouth. "Who's here with you?"

"Blaise," he said walking to his balcony again. Sara followed him.

"Hello Blaise," she said giving him a kiss in his cheek. "Nice too see you. It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has been a long time, Sara," he said looking at Draco.

"Draco, do you mind if I go to your room for a minute to get some stuff that I have there."

"Sara I don't think you have anything in my room," Draco said suspiciously.

"Oh yes I have, I forgot my favorite bracelet."

"Fine go do whatever you want," Draco said starting the game with Blaise.

Sara went to his room to look for the bracelet when she saw something in the corner of the floor. When she went to see it close it was a black bra. She got out of the room running with the bra in her hands. "Draco what is this?"

"What is what?" Draco asked not looking at her.

"This," she said putting the bra in his face.

"Is yours" he said looking at her.

"Draco this is not mine, I don't have this kind of bra, mine are expensive," she said.

"Sara, this is…" He stood quiet looking at the bra. _Oh fuck, Hermione didn't take her bra that day, this is hers, _he thought.

"Draco you didn't?" she asked with her eyes on fired.

Draco simply stood looking at Blaise. Blaise was smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" Sara asked Blaise.

"Nothing," he said changing his face to a serious one.

"Draco, how could you, after all I have given to you."

Draco coughed. What she was talking about? She never gave him anything, only headaches.

"So aren't you going to say something?" she asked.

"There's nothing to say Sara," he said still playing.

"Oh, so you are just going to admit it then. You brought some girl here, you had sex with her in your bed, and your going to say that there's nothing to talk about?" she said almost shouting.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," Draco said smiling at Blaise. He really loved to piss her off. He didn't want to be with her any longer. So he decided to have a good time before leaving her.

He stooped smiling and finally looked at her and said, "Sara I'm sorry but this relationship is over, I gave it a try and it didn't work." He was making a good job trying to look serious, the true was he wanted to laugh pretty hard.

"You're breaking up with me?" she asked shock.

"Yes, that's exactly what I said."

"I can't believe this, you're living me for some slut," she said trying to force some tears to come out of her eyes but they never came out.

"I'm not leaving you for some girl. I just don't think this is working Sara, I'm sorry, we can still be friends."

She didn't say anything. She took a deep breath, got closer to him, slapped him with all the force she had and got out of his place running. He touched his face and said smiling, "Well that didn't go so bad."

"This is not going to finish here man, and you know that," Blaise said half smiling.

"I know, but for now is over," Draco said smirking. After a couple of seconds of silence he said worried, "I just hope that she doesn't go to fight with Hermione."

"Hermione, eh. That bra is hers right?" Blaise asked pointing at the bra.

Draco stood looking at it smiling for couples of seconds than said, "I guess."

"Man you don't waste time," Blaise said punching his arm friendly.

Draco smiled broadly. He couldn't believe she forgot to take her bra. He knew she didn't do it purposely.

"Draco, what's happening between Hermione and you?" Blaise asked not looking at him. "I mean, do you care for her?"

"I don't know Blaise. I really don't know what to feel," Draco said looking at him.

"You know if you guys feel something for each other you should give yourself a chance," Blaise said.

"I don't know man, the idea of me been with Hermione Granger, just doesn't sound okay in my head," he said and left the table to go to think.

He didn't know what he was going to do. Yes it was Hermione Granger, his school enemy. But this wasn't school any longer, and right now not only they were going to have a baby together, but he knew that something big was happening between both of them. It was a feeling that he didn't know how to describe. He realized she felt the same way about him when they had sex two weeks before.

--

It was morning; Hermione was taking everything that she owned to her car. She couldn't believe that she was moving out of this great apartment. She loved this apartment.

"Well Hermione are you ready?" Stacy asked walking to her.

"Yes, I am," Hermione said smiling.

She drove to her new place. When she got there she realized that she didn't have a place to put her car.

"Hermione, where are you going to park your car?" Stacy asked looking everywhere.

"Oh no, I'm so stupid, I forgot to ask if I had a garage. Stacy what I'm suppose to do now?" she asked looking at the building.

"What if I take it to my apartment and leave it there until my roommate comes?" Stacy offered.

"You have a roommate?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yes, well Michael is going to take your room," Stacy said smiling broadly.

"Oh," Hermione said smiling and getting out of her car. "Well Stacy take the car for now. I was thinking of selling it anyway."

"Okay, well let's go to see this new place," Stacy said walking to the front door of the building.

They walked to Hermione's new place. It was a really nice apartment. The living room was almost like the Gryffindor common room. The walls were gold with white, a red couch, and a platform TV.

"Wow, Hermione this is really nice. But why gold and red?" Stacy asked. Stacy wasn't a witch so she didn't new anything about Hogwarts and the magic world. The only time she came in contact with something about this word was one time that she saw Hermione's wand. Hermione told her that it was a funny stick that she found in the street and that she liked.

"Oh, Stacy I love those colors you know that," Hermione said looking everywhere.

"No, I didn't know that," Stacy said looking straight in her eyes.

"Let's go to my room and to the nursery" Hermione said changing the subject.

They went to see both rooms. Hermione's room was paint with white walls; she had brown bed, brown banister and brown vanity. It was just like the one in the other apartment since she took everything from there. The nursery wasn't done yet, the only thing that Hermione did was paint the walls a soft pink.

"Well Hermione this is a real nice place you have here. I hope everything goes well. I'll see you in the week," Stacy said hugging Hermione.

"Bye Stacy, I see you soon."

Hermione was sitting in the new couch looking everywhere. She couldn't believe she finally found a place. She was already five months and a week and she proposed to herself that when she turned eight months the place was supposed to be more than ready.

--

Draco was in a baby store looking where to start. During the week he went and got Hermione the place that she didn't want because it was too expensive. He thought that since he was the one paying he was going to take it anyway.

"Hello sir can I help you?" a woman that worked in the store asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for a crib," Draco said to the lady.

"Okay, come with me. I'm going to show you the best cribs." He followed and she showed him fabulous cribs: circle ones, rectangular and even square ones.

"I'll take this one," Draco said pointing at a white rectangular crib.

"Ok perfect, this cost 82 galleons," the lady said smiling.

Draco simply said, "Yeah fine I'll take it."

The store sent automatically the crib to the place by apparition. He stood in the store looking for other stuff like baby monitors, bottles, bibs, some clothes, and some little toys. He thought that it was enough for now, since he didn't knew what Hermione liked.

He went back to the apartment that he bought. The apartment was huge; it looked a lot like Hermione's old apartment except that it had three bedrooms. He got there and started put in together the crib. It took him almost two hours to get it done. When he finished he put it in the room that he chose it was going to be the baby's. This room was the closest to the master room.

Now the only thing that he needed to think was how he was going to talk to Hermione. He was still a little mad at her, but he knew that he needed to work things out with her. When he decided to send and owl he felt something in the window, he looked it was a brown owl. He went and got the letter.

_Dear Draco:_

_I hope you are ok. I'm sorry about all the things that I said to you. I should never have said that you didn't care about the baby. I'm writing to let you know that I moved to another apartment. The address is: Johnson Street, Two Towers, Apt 204. I just thought that you wanted to know. _

_Hermione_

Draco read the letter many times. He couldn't believe she got an apartment. He needed to find her, he already have one for her. He took his jacket and left to her place. He got there and knocked at the door. For what he saw outside he didn't like the place one bit.

"Who is it?" he heard Hermione asking from the other side of the door.

"It's me Draco," he said. She was shocked. She never thought he was going to arrive so fast. She fixed her hair a little and opened the door.

"Hey," she said smiling nervously.

"Hey," he said returning the same smile.

"Come in," she said. He started looking everywhere. It wasn't an ugly apartment, but for his taste it wasn't enough.

After looking everywhere he looked at her and said, "Hermione, you are not staying here."

"What?" she asked shocked. What the hell was he talking about? After all that she had done to have this place.

"I said that you are not staying here. I already have a place for you and MY baby," he said looking pretty serious. She didn't understood why he emphasized in the word _my_ but she decide to ignore.

"Draco I can't leave. I have a contract. Beside I've done so many things here," she said looking straight into his eyes.

"Hermione, I have a place for you and I'm not going to let you stay in this place that you call apartment," he said furious.

"Why are you acting like this Draco? I haven't done anything to you," she said. She knew that she did something to him but that was two weeks before.

"Oh really? What about if I remind you what you said. You said I didn't care for my baby," he said looking at her eyes.

"And I apology in the letter."

"Oh and you think that's enough?" he asked throwing his hands everywhere.

"Well yes," she simply said. "What else you want me to say?"

"Fine, if you want to stay here, go ahead. But this is what's going to happen when my girl is born; I'm taking her. She is not going to live in this place. She's a Malfoy and deserve the best," he said in a harsh tone.

Hermione simply stood shocked; she couldn't control it anymore and started crying softly.

"Hermione, no please I'm sorry, don't cry," he said walking to her, but she backed of and sat in the couch mad. "Hermione I didn't come here to fight," he said sitting next to her. She didn't say anything she simply stood there looking at the blank tv. "Hermione we need to talk."

"Fine Draco let's talk," Hermione finally said looking at him.

"Hermione, I'm not going to take the baby away from you, and you know that. What really gets me mad about you is that you always want things to go your way," he said looking at her.

She didn't say anything. She knew that he was saying the truth. She stood quiet for a couple of minutes; Draco was really uncomfortable with her silence but didn't say anything. After what seemed like hours she asked, "Where is this place that you bought?"

He looked at her, he wanted to smile, but didn't. "Hermione I bought you the place that you liked when we went apartment hunting but you said it was too expensive," he said smiling nervously.

"You what? Draco, you didn't! I said I didn't want that place. That place is way to expensive," Hermione said looking at him straight in his eyes.

"Hermione nothing is expensive when it comes to you and my daughter" Draco stood looking puzzle. _What are you saying, nothing is expensive when it comes to her, Oh my God Draco you're losing your mind_, he thought. She looked at him the same way. After a couple of seconds he said, "Hurry up, I don't want you outside late, is getting cold."

"Since when you tell me what to do? Since when do you care about me," she asked smiling standing up to get a glass of water. She was feeling something that she never felt before. She was actually happy knowing that he care about her. "Draco I have to think about this. But for know, can we try to be civilize for the baby?" she asked half smiling.

He laughed and said, "Baby, of course we can be civilized." After telling this his stood in shock and thought, _Why the hell did I call her baby? Oh my God, Blaise is right I am falling for her. _Hermione was thinking the same thing, _Why the hell did he called me baby?_

"Okay…well for now until I make a decision, do you care to see where the baby is going to live?" Hermione asked nervous.

"Fine," Draco said a little annoyed. He didn't like the apartment one bit, and he didn't want to imagine where the baby was going to sleep. Hermione took him to the little room. The first thing that he noticed was that the room was a soft pink. "Hermione this room is pink," he said in panic.

"Well of course Draco. It's a girl, what did you think? That the room was going to be painted green and silver?" she asked looking at him.

He smiled and said, "Yes, it's the fair thing. Your living room has the color of Gryffindor."

"Well, Draco I was a Gryffindor," she said walking inside of the room.

"Yeah, and I was a Slytherin," he said walking inside too. "So Hermione, what are you going to do to this place that you call room."

She looked at him annoyed and said, "Well, Draco the baby doesn't need a big place."

"Hermione, I'm planning to have Amy in a huge room where she can play and move comfortably."

"Amy?" Hermione asked confused.

"Yes, Amy. Our daughter," Draco said like if it was obvious.

"Who said I'm calling my girl Amy?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"Hermione, how are you planning to call her then?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, I don't have a name yet," she said looking at the pink wall.

"Well, for now until we decide if we are going to call her Amy or not, I'm going to call her Amy," Draco said touching the wall.

"Fine. What are you doing touching the wall?" Hermione asked surprised. That was weird.

"Who painted these walls? This paint hasn't dry," Draco said.

Hermione touched the wall and said, "I painted the wall"

Draco put an angry look; she wasn't supposed to be around paint. Paint stinks. Before he could say something she said, "It was with a touch of my wand. I thought that it was supposed to dry the minute that touched the walls."

"Well it didn't dry. Please don't come inside this room for a couple of days, the smells not good for you or the baby. But if it's better, you can go to the other place where it doesn't stink at all," Draco said smiling hopefully.

"Draco can you give me time to think about it," Hermione said walking out of the room.

"Fine. Well, Hermione I'm leaving. I have to work tomorrow."

"You are working?" Hermione asked a little shock.

"Yes I told you that I had an interview with the Ministry for the Department of Control of Magical Creatures."

"You didn't tell me that," Hermione said looking at him.

"Oh well I did tell someone." He hesitated a minute since he didn't want to start a fight but then asked, "Hermione who told you that I was moving to Italy?"

"Oh that… well Sara," Hermione said looking a little embarrassed. She couldn't still believe that she trusted what Sara said.

"Sara," Draco said throw gritting teeth. He looked furious.

"Yes Sara," Hermione said confirming it.

"That bitch!" Draco roared. After a couple of seconds he said smiling, "I broke up with her anyway."

"You did?" Hermione said. He could tell the excitement in her voice.

"Yes. Well I better go, I talk to you soon. Bye," he said.

Hermione didn't want to ask anything else. She didn't know what she was feeling but she was so happy that he finally broke up with Sara. On the other hand Draco was really excited as well, now he could be with Hermione without thinking of Sara. Another thing that was bothering him was that he needed to do something to convince Hermione to move to the apartment that he bought. Now that he realize that he was actually feeling something for her he could not let her stay in that place that she got.


	8. Talking

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, please keep it coming. Oh yeah, I don't know if I'm going to be able to update frequently. The thing is the person that proofread started school and she don't have a lot of time. I hope you can understand. **

* * *

Several days passed since Draco talked to Hermione. Every single day he called her with the excuse of wanting to know how she was feeling. The truth was that he wanted to hear her voice. He didn't know what he was feeling but he knew that he definitely was feeling something strong for her. Hermione felt the same way. Every time she talked to him she felt like her heart was going to come out of her.

Draco sat in his office thinking about her. He really needed to convince her to move to the place he got here. He had no idea how he would do it, but he needed to talk to her to see if he could convince her in anyway. After finishing with some papers he left his job to go to her job and see her.

He entered the store. Hermione was there talking to this guy that worked there as well. The guy was looking at her with a lot of enthusiasm. Draco felt like screaming at the guy. He got so jealous, he never felt this way before. He knew that he was a little possessive but never thought that he could feel this way for the "know it all" Hermione Granger. He stood looking until he saw the guy putting a hand on Hermione's face, he couldn't take that. He walked neared them and groaned loudly. Hermione instantly moved her head to wear she hear the groan. Their eyes met and Hermione smiled at him. His madness instantly left and he felt happy to see her.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked walking to him.

"Hey," he simply said. He stood looking at her for a couple of second. She looked really pretty. He had never seen her in her work time and she definitely looked like she worked at a designer's store. She had a pink strapless dress at her knees, with a pair of white high heels and a pony tail. With the dress her belly looked huge. "You look so pretty," he said smiling broadly.

"You too," she chuckled. Well with him was no different, he always looked great.

He smirked and said, "Thanks."

"So what are you doing here?" she asked again.

"Oh, I came to ask you if you can go with me to lunch."

"Today?" she asked.

"Yes," he said smiling. "Why? Are you busy?" he asked getting closer to her.

"Well I told Chris that I was going to have lunch with him," she said. She didn't want to let him know that she was going to have lunch with him; after all it wasn't a date.

"Who's Chris?" he asked a little annoyed.

"Chris. My partner. The one that you saw talking to me," she said a little nervous.

"Oh yeah, the one that almost drool over you," Draco said a little furious. He didn't want to show her that he was jealous but he couldn't hide it either.

"Draco, it's just a friendly lunch, nothing serious," Hermione said surprised with his reaction.

"Whatever, I don't care," he said not looking at her.

"Are you sure you don't care Draco?" Hermione said getting closed to him.

"No," he said still not looking at her.

"If you don't care why you don't look at me?" she asked smiling and thinking, _Oh my God, he is so jealous, I can't believe it. I never thought he would ever feel this way. I thought it was only going to be me jealous of Sara. Oh my God, Sara. _

"Draco can I ask you something?" Hermione said looking at him; he quickly turned his eyes at hers.

"Sure," he said.

"Sara's not going to interfere this time, right?"

Draco smirked and said teasing, "Hermione I'm all yours."

"Really?" she said. She almost fainted when she heard him. He was so perfect, well at list that's the way she thought about him.

"Really," he said grabbing her hands and smiling. "So are you going to have lunch with me?" he asked again.

"Okay. Let me talk to Chris and let him know that I'm not going with him," she finally said.

"Great. I'll get you at 12. Is that ok?" he asked giving his famous smirk.

"Okay" she simply said and went to the counter. He watched at her smiling and after a couple of seconds left.

Draco went to get Hermione at exactly 12pm. He was going to take her to a fancy restaurant that he visits a lot.

"Hey," Hermione said. "You are here on time."

"I'm always on time," he said smirking.

"So where are we going?" Hermione asked grabbing her bag and jacket.

"You'll see," he said taking her hand.

They arrived at the restaurant where a waiter was waiting for them outside.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," the waiter said.

"Hmmm…I'm not a Malfoy," Hermione said half smiling.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss," the waiter said a little embarrassed.

"It's okay" Hermione said trying to be nice.

"Let's go to the table," Draco said looking at her. He didn't like the fact that she corrected the waiter. He liked how it sounded when the waiter called her Malfoy, but he knew that Hermione was not going to accept to be called that way; or at least for now.

They sat down and ordered their food. When the waiter left, Draco looked at Hermione and asked smiling, "So you don't like the Malfoy name?"

"Hmmm… well Draco, I'm not a Malfoy, so there's no reason to be called that way," she said half smiling. She changed the subject and said, "Draco this is a lovely place."

"Hermione, like I told you once, I always like affording the best," he said teasing.

"Really?" she said blushing.

"So, Hermione I brought you here because I wanted to discuss something important with you," he said looking at her.

"Well, tell me, Draco."

"When are you planning to move to the place I got you?" he asked serious.

"Draco I told you that I needed to think about it," she said looking at him.

"Yes and I told you that I didn't want you and my baby living in the place that you got," he said grabbing a cup of wine.

"What's so bad about my place?" she asked a little annoyed.

"Hermione the bad thing about your apartment is that it's not what I like for you or my baby," he said trying to sound natural.

"Draco I'm the one living there, and I'm not complaining about it," she said grabbing a glass of water.

Draco took a deep breath and said, "Hermione I want you living in that place that I got you. There's nothing wrong with the one you got, it's just that I already have this one that is more comfortable and nicer."

"Comfortable for you. Draco, it's a two storage apartment, you know how difficult is going to be to go up and down through the stairs? And another thing I don't want to offend you or anything like that but you should really work on that side of yours that think that everything is perfect when is expensive," Hermione said serious.

"Fine," he simply said a little embarrassed of how things turned to his worst. After all, if he was considering having something with her he should really work on that. He took a deep breath again and said, "Hermione I also ask you to come here to talk about things between us. I think we should try to work things out."

"What do you mean work things out? You mean like boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked confused.

"Yes. Well more as a couple who are expecting their first baby," he said stroking her hands.

"Draco I'm not getting married," she said. It was the first thing that came to her mind so she said it. The fact was that the thought of getting married scared her. She really didn't have a lot of experience in boys so.

"Hermione I'm not talking about getting married," he said smiling. "I'm talking about having a relationship," he said serious.

"You're actually serious about this?" Hermione asked impressed.

"Yes."

"Draco I don't know. What will you mom say about this? I mean I'm a muggle born and all, I don't know if your mom can ever imagine her son having a relationship with someone like me."

He got a little mad with this but keep it cool and said, "Hermione I really don't care what my mother thinks. Honestly I don't think my mother cares if you are a muggle born or not. My parents changed after the war and blood doesn't matter to them like it used to. As for me, I really want us to give it a shot."

Hermione stood quiet fore a couple of minutes. She couldn't believe all the things he was telling her. It was nice to think that she could expend every single moment with him. After thinking for a while she finally spoke.

"Okay. Let's see how this relationship thing works," she said half smiling.

He couldn't believe she actually agreed to be with him. He stood looking at her for a couple of seconds in shock.

"Draco," Hermione said snapping her fingers.

"Yeah, yes," Draco said after recovering. "So when are you moving?" He totally forgot about what she said to him. He was so caught in the moment. The minute he asked her he regret it. But he tried to keep it cool.

"Moving where?" she asked confused.

"To the place I got you Hermione," he said rolling his eyes.

"Draco I said we can try to have a relationship, I never said that I was moving" she said looking at him straight into his eyes. "I thought I asked you something?"

"Yeah, I know, I just thought that if I ask you now you were going to say something different."

"Well Draco I accept to have a relationship with you. But as for moving I'll have to think about it," she said not looking at him.

"Fine. It's just that, that apartment is so little. So…" He didn't know what words to use.

"Draco is not a bad place, really. I like it there," she said half smiling. The truth was it wasn't the place that she wished for.

"Really? Hermione where do you have your car?" he asked conversationally.

"My car? Well…you see… I don't have it…" she said looking at the cup of water.

"Where's your car?" he asked again.

"I told Stacy to take her to her place. I'm thinking of selling it," she finally said.

"Sell it? Hermione what are you talking about? How are you going to get to work?" He thought for a seconds how have she been going to work? "Hermione, who's taking you to your job?"

"Well…my friend Chris." She didn't want to tell him. She knew that he wasn't going to be happy about it.

"WHAT?" he said scandalize. "That…argg…that man is taking you to the store?" he finally said after taking big breaths to control himself.

"Well yes. There's nothing wrong with that. Chris is a really nice person," she said serious.

"Well that's about to end. If you don't want to move to the apartment, fine. I can wait. But starting tomorrow I'm going to get you at your place and take you to your job," he said possessive.

"Draco you don't have to do that. You live far away from my place," she said looking at him.

"I don't care," he said taking the glass of wine in sipping.

"Fine," she said smiling broadly.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked smirking.

She giggled and said, "This situation is funny. You are acting like a jealous maniac."

"I'm not jealous," he said not looking at her.

"Yeah ok if you say so," she said taking the fork and knife to start eating.

They finish lunch and left. Hermione needed to go back to her job. Draco took her.

"Draco another thing, before I go back to work. Please try to work on what I ask you before?"

He looked at her and said, "Hermione is difficult to me. I grew up having the best always." She looked at him serious than before. "Hermione okay I'm going to work on it. I understand that for you, expensive things are not that important," he finally said half smiling.

"Perfect," she said.

"Well I see you later," he said.

"Okay" she said smiling.

Draco bend down to her stomach and said touching it, "I see you later too princess."

Hermione grinned. After so many years hoping to have the perfect man, apparently it finally came. Draco was definitely the person that she always wished to have. The only problem was the family. And she knew that she could deal with that later.

* * *

**Yes I know is shorter that what a usually do, but I didn't want to mix what I have coming next with this chapter… in the next chapter Hermione meet's the Malfoy's. Oh yeah sorry for the title of the chapter, I know is not the best title, but I'm brain block right now.**


	9. Meeting the Malfoy's

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. Like I already told you, I haven't updated as fast as I usually do because my friend is in college and she has other things to do.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could be JK Rowling…but I'm not, so don't sue me. **

**

* * *

Two months and a half later…**

Since Draco and Hermione stared dating it has been two months. Each day that passed they felt like they where falling more and more for each other. They were not living together yet. Hermione was living in the apartment she rented and Draco was in the apartment he bought for Hermione.

It was almost Christmas. Draco asked Hermione if she wanted to go with him to a party that his parents were throwing, but she said that she needed to think about it very well. She was going to feel really uncomfortable in a Malfoy's party. She never thought of spending a night with them. The only moment she shared time with the Malfoy's was after the war was over, they stood in the Great Hall of Hogwarts waiting for the ministry to show up and say what they were going to do with Lucius. She was really frightened of the idea of meeting them. Especially of been presented as Draco's girlfriend and mother of his unborn daughter.

Hermione was in her living room watching TV. She worked really hard and was exhausted. She was already 7 months and with a huge belly. It was not easy being on her feet every single day. She heard someone knocking at her door. Sometimes she really hated it. It was not easy standing up from the couch. She was also having mood swing which didn't help much.

"I'm coming," she said irritated. With a lot of effort she got up and walked to the door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Is Draco," he said annoyed. He was so tired of telling her that he wanted a key of the apartment but she always refused to give him one.

She opened the door and smiled. Draco was serious but he looked at her and smiled as well. He got close to her and gave a quick peck in her mouth and then gave a sweet kiss to her belly.

"Hey how are you feeling?" he asked walking back to the couch to sit down.

"Fine," she said through tired eyes.

"Why do you look so tired?" he asked grabbing her hands.

"Well today I spend the entire day standing up in the store. I'm so tired of that," she said looking at the floor. She didn't like mentioning that to him. Every time she did he asked her to quit her job.

"Hermione you know what…"

"Draco I know. But I'm not going to quit my job and become a house "wife" or my case girlfriend. I really need to do something. I love my job; I don't want to quit. Is just that I wish they understand me a little more," she said looking at him.

"Baby the doctor said that you needed to relax and you are not doing it. You work too much. You really need to take a break. You are seven months and your belly is super big," he said smiling looking at her belly.

"Don't mention it Draco. Please," she said touching her bump.

Draco put his hand softly on her belly as well and said, "I really wish that you listen to me. Just one time." He got close to her stomach and whispered, "Your mommy is really stubborn."

"Draco don't say that." He smiled at her and she said, "Fine. If it makes you feel better I will think about leaving my job for now."

"Much better," he said smiling. He stood quiet for a second and then asked, "Hermione have you decided if you are going to my parent's house on Christmas Eve?"

"Draco, do I really have to?"

"No you don't have to if you don't want to. But it will make me really happy if you go," he said smiling.

She looked at him for a couple of seconds thinking. He simply stood there smiling at her. After some seconds of looking into his gorgeous face she couldn't say no, "Fine I'll go."

"Really?" he said smiling broadly. He looked like a child on Christmas morning.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," she said smiling too.

He was so excited that he took her face in his hands and put his lips on hers. They started kissing, sweet and slow. She really loved when he was sweet. While he has touching her face she was playing with his hair. He loved that as well. They kept kissing sweetly for a couple of seconds then Hermione push him a little bit.

"Draco now that I agreed to go to your parent's place, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said putting his lips to her neck and started giving her little kisses there.

"Draco, wait. I can't ask you while you are doing that," she said smiling, shoving him away.

"Do I make you nervous?" he whispered in her ear.

"Hmm… something like that. Let's just say that I can't concentrate while you do stuff like that," she said shoving him to the side.

"Ok, tell me," Draco finally said smirking.

Hermione stood looking at him for a minute. He looked so gorgeous when he smirked. She took a deep breath and asked, "On Christmas day, can we go to my parent's house?"

"What?" Draco asked shocked. "To you're parent's house! Hermione no, you know how you mother treated you when you told her that you were pregnant. You can't take that kind of stress right now," he said stroking her face with his fingers.

"Draco, I don't think my mom is going to treat me the same way. It's been six months since a talked to her. I think she can take it right now," she said looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Hermione I don't think this is the right thing to do. I don't want your mother hurting you again," he said.

"She's won't. I promise," Hermione said taking his hands in hers.

"How can you promise something like that?" he asked.

"I think I know my mother. I know for a fact that she already had the time to think about this," she said half smiling.

"Okay. If that makes you happy, well, we can go. It's not a bad idea after all, that way I can talk to them," he said smiling. "Now you look tired, let's take you to bed. Or maybe if you will like I can't take you to the apartment that I bought for you. There's a big king sized bed there."

"Draco I said that I was going to think about it," she said standing up.

"Yes, but you said that about a two months ago," he said helping her to her room.

She laid in her bed with him. She looked at him for a second and said, "Tell you what, Draco. I was thinking that I should stay here at least until the baby is born. It took me a long time to fix this place so I want to enjoy it a little bit more. After that I can go and live in the apartment."

"Fine," he said a little frustrated. "But I have another proposition. When the time comes I want us to live together," he said looking at her serious.

She didn't even think about it and said. "Fine". Draco was really surprised. He never thought she was going to give him that answer so fast. On her side, Hermione knew Draco more than that. If she told him 'NO' he was going to keep begging until she said YES.

--

It was Christmas Eve. Hermione was so nervous and anxious about this night. She was going to meet the Malfoy's. This means that it was not only going to be his parents but his entire family. They were going to be other guest, family friends, so Sara probably was going to be there.

Hermione was looking through her closet. She had no idea what to wear. She didn't want to look like she wasn't enough to be with a Malfoy, but at this point she was feeling exactly that way.

She had her hair done already which was sort of like Sherly Temple's curls, only that she had a ponytail. She already knew what shoes she was going to wear, which were black platform sandals, not too high. But she didn't know if she should wear a red dress or a black dress. The Malfoy's loved black so maybe she was going to fit perfectly.

She was still deciding when she heard the door bell.

"I'm coming," she shouted from her room. "God what the fuck am I going to wear?" she mumbled to herself.

She opened the door and Draco was there wearing a black polo, with a pair of jeans that she could tell were expensive and black leather shoes. When she looked at him she thought, _Yeah I'm definitely going to make a bad impression, look at him, he looks like a Gucci model._

"Hermione what the hell are you doing with your pj's?" he asked getting inside her place.

"Draco I don't know what to wear," she said through worried eyes.

"Hermione, I thought you were going to use the red dress. That dress makes you look really adorable. You look like one of Santa's helper," he said smiling broadly.

"Draco, I don't want to look like Santa's helper or adorable. God you are so annoying sometimes," she said turning around.

"Hermione baby, I like the red dress. I love how the belly looks with it. The dress looks like an umbrella so it's not tight. You should look like a person who is expecting a baby not like a model," he said serious.

"Look at you. You look like a model," she said looking at him seriously.

"I do not," he said blushing a little. "Please can you get dress?"

"Fine," she said grabbing the dress and walking to the bathroom, before entering the bathroom she said, "I just wanted you to think I look pretty," and she threw the door.

Draco stood quiet and after a second shouted, "You always look pretty."

"Yeah right," she murmured.

She took about 5 minutes to get the dress on. It was a little complicated to put it on. The dress was strapless, really tight in the breast area and then all loosen until her knees. It really looked like an umbrella. But it looked great since one could tell that she was pregnant.

She came out of the bathroom with a dead pan expression.

"You look beautiful," Draco said seriously.

She rolled her eyes and said, "You have to say that because you are my boyfriend."

"Well of course I think you are beautiful. But I'm telling you that dress make you look prettier," he said smiling. He really loved the dress on her.

"Are we going or what?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"Yeah, of course," he said ignoring her mood. He knew about her mood swing so every time she was acting like that he decided to ignore it.

"Draco, one question before we leave. Do you're parent's know that I'm going to this party with you?"

"No," he said not looking at her.

"What?" she asked with a mixture of shock and horror.

"Hermione everything is going to be fine. My parent's knows that we are dating. By the way my father is kind of happy. He doesn't believe in baby's growing up apart from their father or mother," he said smiling.

"Oh… well that's a first…never thought you're dad could have such goods feeling," she said sarcastically.

Draco didn't catch the sarcastic tone and said, "Well everyone has feelings, is just that some people have problem showing them."

"Yeah I can tell," she said.

Draco understood what she was hitting. Yes Lucius was an evil person before in the war and maybe he still has some of that. But he changed too; he didn't see the world like he used to see it before or at least that was what he showed. Now he was more open to chare what he feels. Or that's what Draco thought.

"Hermione I know what you are trying to say. Yes my dad was no the greatest person before but he has changed. Trust me."

"Okay… can we please go? I don't want to sound rude but I'm hungry and the faster we get there the faster I can eat," she said smiling broadly.

He started laughing and said, "Fine…I forgot you eat for two." He walked to the coat rack and took her jacket.

They got to the Malfoy manor where Blaise welcomed them.

"Blaise what are you doing? This is my house, why are you welcoming us?" Draco asked helping Hermine out of his car.

"Well since none of the guest was going to do it, I thought it was a good idea that I came to do it" Blaise said grinning.

Hermione got out the car and said with a smile, "Hi."

"Oh my God! You look like a balloon. You are so big," Blaise said looking at her from her head to her toes.

"Thanks Blaise. That really helps," Hermione said annoyed. Draco didn't say anything he just stood in shock looking at Blaise. I mean can anyone be so insensitive?

Draco took Hermione's hand when he recovered and said, "Come on Hermione, ignore this moron."

Blaise didn't say anything after that he simply followed them into the house.

The house was full of people. People that Hermione could tell were sophisticated and rich. The music that was playing was a soft piano song, it sounded like Beethoven.

When they saw Draco entering with Hermione in hand, everyone stood quiet looking at them. Hermione felt more uncomfortable then ever. She low her head to look at the floor.

Draco pressed her hand comforting her and whispered to her ear, "Don't lower your head to anyone Hermione."

Hermione turned her eyes to look at him, and he was smiling at her. They walked together to a corner where Hermione could sit down in an armchair.

"I'm coming right back, I'm going to get you something to drink," Draco said kissing her cheek. Hermione simply nodded and stood there nervous. She was looking everywhere when she saw Lucius Malfoy walking to her.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Miss. Granger," he said smiling courtly.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said smiling nervously.

"Draco never told us that he was going to bring his girlfriend to this party. If we knew we probably have done something more adequate," he said in his arrogant way, proving in his tone that he has money to do anything that he wanted.

"Oh, it's okay Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said courtly.

"Where's Draco?" he asked.

"Hmm… I think he went to get me something to drink," Hermione said looking at Lucius. She didn't understand why, but he had a dark look. Like if he was mad for some reason.

"Very well, I'll see you later Granger," he said and walked to the place that Hermione saw Draco enter.

Draco was in the kitchen area getting some juice for Hermione and talking to some of his friends.

"So Draco, that's the girl that you knocked up. She looks hot," Jason said. He was friend of Draco's from child hood.

"Yes, she is hot and don't look at her to much," Draco said smiling but seriously.

Lucius entered the kitchen looking furious. "Draco I need to talk to you right know," he said. It wasn't a request it was a command.

"Jason do you mind, I'll meet you later," Draco said grabbing the glass of juice.

They entered Lucius office where they could talk privately.

"Yes father," Draco said the minute his sat down. Lucius didn't sit.

"Draco how can you do this? Your mother and I accepted that you impregnated a mudblood, but bringing her to this house where there's a party with all our family and friends. They are all purebloods."

"Father, excuse me but I see nothing wrong in bringing the person that I'm dating and the mother of my baby. Beside who care's if she is not pureblood? You told to me that you didn't like the fact that some kids grow up apart of their fathers," Draco said trying to control his tone. After all this was his father and he didn't want to say anything that offended him.

"Draco, yes I did say that. But that was before when I thought I didn't have anyone that supported me. Do you know what this could do to our reputation?"

"I don't care about reputation. If people don't like it well they can leave this house right now" Draco said furious.

Suddenly they heard a nock. Narcissa walked in and said, "I'm sorry I didn't want to eavesdrop but I couldn't help it. Lucius how can you do this to Draco? Miss. Granger looks like a really lovely girl. I think we should give her a chance. That girl looks like she really cares about our son, if not she wouldn't be here".

"Narcissa she is a mudblood," Lucius said.

"Don't call her that," Draco said throw gritting teeth's.

"Lucius I'm begging you. Please she is the mother of our granddaughter you can't do this to her. Beside you where the one that said that at list she was a responsible person."

Lucius took a deep breath and said, "Fine. Do whatever you want. But if someone asks me why did I let her come I'll blame you." He threw them a dirty look and walked out of the office.

"Do what ever you want," Narcissa said serious.

"Mother I'm sorry. I didn't want you getting in a confrontation with Father," Draco said taking his mother's hand.

"Don't worry Draco, his not mad, only upset. He'll get over it. Now do you mind taking me to Hermione so I can meet her properly? The only time I talked to her I said many mean things."

"When was that?" Draco asked not remembering where Hermione met Narcissa.

"On Diagon Ally. We were buying you school robes," she said half smiling.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about that," Draco said walking after his mother to meet Hermione. He couldn't believe that he was such a jerk when he was younger.

They walked to Hermione. She was talking with Blaise and with Draco's friend Jason.

"So where did you met Draco?" Jason asked. He was really intrigued with her. He didn't study in Hogwarts so he wanted to know about her. He didn't know she was a muggle born.

"Well we met back in Hogwarts. But we where not friends back there," Hermione said half smiling.

"Oh, yeah Draco was dating that Pansy girl," Jason said grinning.

"No Jason, you should see Hermione and Draco at school. They used to hate each other. Draco didn't like her because she was friend of the golden boy Potthead, and not only that, she is a muggle born," Blaise said smiling at Hermione.

"You are?" Jason asked surprised. "No wander I never so you in the wizards party's. You are a mud… I mean, I'm sorry you are a muggle born," Jason said a little embarrassed.

"Yes I am, and I'm really proud of it," Hermione said smiling broadly.

"Hmm," Draco groaned to make his presence feel.

"Hey," Hermione said relieve. "Where were you?" she asked.

"I was in the kitchen getting you this," he said offering her the glass of juice. "Hermione I don't think you know my mother Narcissa Malfoy." Draco said bringing his mother into view.

"Oh." Hermione try to stand up, but Narcissa stopped her, "No, no, honey. You can stay there, its okay. I was just intrigued to meet the mother of my granddaughter," Narcissa said smiling at Hermione. Hermione smiled, but she was shock. She had never seen Narcissa smiling. "Now if you need something please let me know" Narcissa said smiling. Then she turned to Draco and said, "Draco do you mind if a take Hermione to the library to talk to her for a minute?" Draco looked at Hermione to see if she wanted to. Hermione nodded nervously.

"Fine mother," Draco said. "Hermione I'm going to be with Blaise and Jason in the back yard if you need me."

"Okay" Hermione said standing up with his help.

She got to the library with Narcissa. The library was full with every single book a person can imagine. Magic books, children books, cook books, adolescent books, history books, even books of _"Where is the Best Place to Have Sex"_ and "_The Best Sex Positions"_. Hermione blushed when she saw does. She never thought Narcissa and Lucius can have those kind of books.

"So Hermione," Narcissa said sitting down while Hermione keep looking at all the books. "My son really looks like he adores you."

Hermione turned and smiled. "Yes he does. I don't understand why?"

"Well I can tell you why. You are a smart, beautiful young girl, adorable and really responsible," Narcissa said smiling.

"Wow," Hermine said surprised. "I don't think I'm that responsible, if I was that responsible I wouldn't be pregnant. Not that I regret anything. Just making sure that you know that I'm not all of the things you say."

"Well at least that irresponsibility brought something beautiful. No Hermione my biggest question. What do you feel for my son? " Narcissa asked serious.

"Hmm…well I care for him," Hermione said honestly.

"In which way? As a friend or as something else?" Narcissa asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well of course I love Draco as a friend." Narcissa looked at her confused, so Hermione continued, "But I also feel a lot of love for him and not just a simply friend love."

"Really? Hermione I don't want my son to suffer for some woman. I know that you are going to give him a baby. But if for any reason you think that things between you two are not going to work, it's better if you go and be honest with him instead of keeping everything to you."

"I know Mrs. Malfoy. I'm trying my best to make him happy," Hermione said smiling broadly.

"Oh, you don't know how happy that makes me!" Narcissa said standing up.

"Really… I mean…. Aren't you mad, that your only soon is going to have a half-blood daughter?" Hermione asked surprised.

"No, not really. Draco is really happy with this, so I'm not going to spoil his happiness," Narcissa said walking to Hermione. "Now I have to go to go back to my guests. You can take any book that you like. I hardly read anything in here."

"Oh thanks," Hermione said starting to look at the books.

"Take it as a Christmas gift," Narcissa said walking out.

Hermione was there looking at the books. She didn't know which one she should take. The children's book where the first one in her list. She needed them to read to the baby. She didn't need a book of pregnancy since she already had one. She was there looking at them when she heard some one enter the library. She turned and Lucius was there smiling courtly. She got nervous.

"Hmm… Mr. Malfoy… your wife said that I can have some of the books," was her first response. She didn't know why she talked if he didn't say anything.

"Sure, you do that. But I'm not here to talk to you about books. I'm here to talk to you about my son. I'm going to tell you this fast since I have other guests. I really don't understand why my son had a crazy night with a muggle born. I think he could have done better than that. But since there's no turning back, I have to tell you that at least my son was smart enough to be with you. You were the smartest witch of his year in school. I still have some prejudice over the blood issue but I'm going to work hard on it. So for now all I have to say is I hope my son is happy with you," Lucius finish smiling politely. "Well I have to go know, see you later," he said walking out.

Hermione stood speechless. What the hell was that about? He sounded so mean at first and then he was smiling. She was so nervous at this point. She was holding her stomach thinking that it was going to fall. Draco entered the library smiling when he saw here his expression changed. He almost ran to her.

"Hermione what's wrong? Do you have pain? What is it?" he asked looking at her.

She looked at him and said, "Nothing. No I don't have pain. I'm just shocked."

"Why were you holding your stomach?" Draco asked confused.

"I have no idea," Hermione said half smiling.

"Well I bet you found the greatest place in the house for you. Did you found anything that you like?" he asked taking her hand and walking to a chair.

"Yes I did," Hermione said smiling.

"You took the cook books right. I mean I need to eat well when we start living together," Draco said joking.

"Draco I'm a good cock," Hermione said smiling.

"Well good. I know the book that I'm taking home," he said smirking.

"Really?" Hermione said. She knew what he was talking about but decided to play stupid "Which one is it?"

Draco went and took the book and said smirking, "Where is the Better Place to Have Sex and The Best Sex Positions."

"But why we need that. I thought you were Slytherin Sex god," Hermione said mocking him.

"Oh I'll show you what a god I can be," he said shoving the book to the side and walking to her.

He took her face and started kissing her passionately she returned the same enthusiasm. Their tongues were in a battle for dominance. Draco won. He helped her stand up and he shoved her to a side with pillows in the floor where he laid her gentle. He didn't lie on top of her since he didn't want to put pressure on her, but he did lie next to her. He continued kissing from her moth down to her neck and jaw. Hermione was messing his hair. There breaths were hard. Hermione push him a little so she could talk to him.

"Draco as much that I love this. Do you remember what the doctor said 'No sex after the six months' I really don't want to do anything that put the baby in danger," Hermione said smiling but she was thinking, _Oh God do I really need to do what the doctor said?_

Draco groaned. "Fine I don't want to hurt the baby neither. I guess I can wait," he said smiling touching her face with the tips of his fingers. "But when the baby is born prepared your self because that's going to be none stopping for a couple of days, maybe weeks," he said smirking.

"Fine. God I have to stretch a lot," she said smiling broadly.

"Oh don't worried I'll help you," he said. Draco had another idea. "Hermione we don't have to have sex, we can have oral sex."

"Draco there's guests out there, can you control yourself?" she said. "Besides, I'm hungry"

"Fine I guess I can wait," he said standing up and helping her. "Come on, let's get you something to eat."

They walked to the living room hand in hand to enjoy the rest of the evening.


	10. Christmas Morning

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, please keep them coming. Like I have told you in other chapters I'm not updating faster since the person that proofread is in college and she has other things to do.**

**Disclaimer: My name is Julie not JK Rowling. So I don't own anything, I just borrowed the characters. I'm sure JK Rowling is not going to get mad for that.**

* * *

"Hermione you stay here, I'm going to get you something to eat," Draco said taking her to a couch on the living room.

"Okay, hurry," she said half smiling. She didn't want to stay there all alone. She had no idea who those people were and she didn't want people staring at her. She looked to a corner and saw Narcissa talking with a friend. She didn't know why but the woman looked familiar.

Narcissa gestured to her friend and both got to Hermione.

"Hermione this is Samantha," Narcissa said. "Samantha this is Hermione."

"Hello," Hermione said courtly.

Samantha didn't say anything she simply stood looking at Hermione from head to toe. When the lady did that Hermione remembered who she looked like. The woman was an older version of Sara.

Back in the kitchen Draco found his friend Jason. Jason was chatting with Blaise about Quidditch.

"Hey Draco," Blaise said smiling.

"Hey man. Have you seen Winky?" Winky was one of the house elves.

"No…maybe she's in the other area of the kitchen, cooking or something," Blaise said looking around.

"Yeah, well I need to find her. Hermione is hungry," Draco said conversantly.

"Draco, where did you leave Hermine?" Blaise asked worried.

"I let her in the living room." Draco saw Blaise face and asked, "Why do you look worried?"

"I saw Sara in the living room. She arrived like 10 minutes ago."

"Oh shit," Draco said. He was running to the kitchen door when someone opened the door and hit him with it. He felt to the floor moaning and holding his head.

"Oh my God, Draco! Are you ok?" He heard Hermione's nervous screech.

"I think so," he said. Hermione tried to help him get up but he was a little heavy for her.

Draco got up holding his head and looked at Hermione. She asked confused, "What were you doing on the floor?"

Blaise started laughing very hard at this point. Draco looked at him serious and said sarcastically, "Hermione I was searching for bugs."

"Really?" Hermione asked more confused.

"Of course not. I was going to get you and you opened the door in hit me with it," he said annoyed.

"Oh poor baby," Hermione said walking to him and massaged his head. Blaise keep laughing with Jason now.

"Okay Hermione. Please," Draco said blushing. Hermione giggled.

"Why were you coming to get me?" she asked smiling.

"Sara is in the house," Draco said without hesitation.

"Oh," Hermione said turning her smile into a nervous glance.

"I think we should leave," Draco said serious.

"Hmm…yeah I think so too," Hermione said. She didn't fear Sara, but she was not in the mood to have a fight with her or to even be hypocrite. She new Sara was well known in the party and she didn't want people saying that she was the bad person.

Draco grabbed her hand and said, "We catch something to eat before we get to my place."

"Okay," Hermione simply said. She had no idea why they were going to his place but decided not to ask. She waved goodbye to Blaise and Jason.

"Blaise, I'll call you. Jason, it was nice to see you again," Draco said courtly.

They walked fast to the living room to say goodbye to Narcissa.

"Well mother. I have to go. Hermione's not feeling well," Draco lied. Draco didn't like doing that but they were in a hurry.

"Oh…Hermione do you need something?" Narcissa asked concerned.

Hermione was a little touched by her concern and felt bad to lie but she knew it was for the best. "No thank you, I'm ok, I'm just feeling nauseous," she said politely.

"Oh very well then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I don't know, mother. Hermione wanted to visit her parent's house," said Draco.

"Well before you do that, you come here. It's Christmas and I wanted to give you your presents," Narcissa said smiling at her son.

"Sure mother. We will come," Draco said hugging his mother.

"Well goodbye Narcissa. It was nice to meet you," Hermione said moving closer to her. Narcissa kissed her cheek.

They turned around to leave when the almost crashed with the devil itself, Sara.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Mr. Malfoy and his whore," she said raising one eyebrow.

"Draco, ignore her," Hermione said putting her hands in Draco's chest.

Draco did what Hermione told him and kept walking. They got outside the house where there was no one. Sara followed them.

"Draco, we need to talk," Sara said stamping her foot to the floor with her hands in her hips.

"There's nothing to talk about Sara," Draco said helping Hermione inside the car.

"Oh really. Draco you broke up with me, ME, a pureblood, a beautiful woman, you left me for her," Sara said pointing at Hermione with her index finger.

Hermione was inside of the car trying really hard to ignore her. But Sara was getting to her. Hermione had felt many times that Draco was too much for her. He had money, he was good looking, he had a lot of class, he knew how to dress and he always dated the most beautiful witches. Sara was no exception to that.

"Sara I don't care one bit if you are a pureblood or not. Hermione may be a muggle born but she has way more class than you. Oh yeah, another thing; you may be beautiful but that's only on the outside on the inside you have a rock heart," Draco said getting inside the car.

"Oh so that's it, that's the only thing you can say to defend yourself. Please Draco I thought you had more than that. I mean I thought you have better taste," Sara said throwing a menacing look and walking back the manor.

Draco drove his car for a couple of minutes until he found a McDonalds. He never ate there but he knew a lot of muggles loved that place. Hermione talked a lot about the food from there.

"Come on Hermione. You have to eat," Draco said getting out of the car.

"I'm not hungry any more Draco," Hermione said not looking at him.

"What? Mione you haven't eaten yet. By this time you usually already have dinner and a snack," Draco said walking to her side of the car.

"Draco I'm not hungry," she said again a little angry. "Can you take me home, please?"

He looked at her but she didn't look at him. He knew that she must be upset but decided not to mention anything until getting to his place. He got in the driver side again and drove to his place.

"Draco, can you please take me to my place?" Hermione asked not looking at him.

"Hermione, we need to talk, you're staying in my place tonight," he said in a soft tone.

Hermione didn't say anything. During the months that she has dated Draco she learned a lot of things from him. Starting with the fact that when he wanted something he didn't look back.

They got to the apartment that he bought for Hermione long time ago. Hermione hadn't seen the apartment and she was mesmerized when she entered.

It had a beautiful big kitchen with everything in sterling silver and black marble. The living room was painted white with silver curtains and all the accessories black.

"Oh my God, Draco this is stunning," Hermione said looking everywhere.

Draco didn't say anything he simply stood there smiling broadly. He knew this place was going to make her feel better. He had decorated it just for her with his mom's help.

"I knew you were going to like it," he said grinning.

She smiled at him and walked to the couch in the living room where she sat down. He went and sat down on her side and both stood in silence for a couple of minutes.

"So I guess you're not mad anymore, right?" Draco asked not looking at her.

"I don't think I was mad, Draco. I was upset," Hermione said looking at him.

He looked at her and said, "Why were you upset? Hermione, Sara means nothing to me."

"Draco I know that. It's just that I think…" Hermione looked to the side and didn't say anything. She felt stupid telling him the truth.

"What do you think?"

"Well I think she's actually saying the true about me not been pretty enough for you," Hermione said blushing a little.

"What?" Draco asked surprised. He new Hermione felt inferior to him sometimes and he was trying to work with that and make her realize that she was just what he needed it. But to think that she wasn't pretty was something else. "Hermione what are you talking about, you know I think you're beautiful"

"Draco like I told you before, you had to say that because you're my boyfriend."

"Hermione, I don't have to say that because you are my girl. I mean, Pansy was my girlfriend and I never thought that she was beautiful," Draco said smiling.

"Yeah but she's a pureblood," Hermione said hiding a smile.

"Hermione don't event start. I already told you that I don't care about blood anymore. Hermione, Sara is a bitch and she will do everything in her power to see us fighting. I don't want her getting inside of you, OKAY," Draco said finishing the subject.

"Fine," Hermione said not too convincing but she new it was a lost case with Draco. He will always make her feel good about herself and at least she appreciated that.

"Now, Mione, I know you are hungry. I don't have a lot here but I can go outside to the streets and get you something."

"No, Draco I'm fine really," Hermione said. The truth was she was starving but she didn't want Draco going alone to the street just because she was spoiled and didn't want to eat when she had the chance.

"I'll get you something." Draco went to his kitchen and took some snack bars, cookies and milk. "Here"

"Thanks," Hermione said a little embarrassed.

When Hermione finished they went straight to bed. Hermione loved the master room. It was really dark; she thought that it was all Draco in it. The walls were black with silver. It had a king sizes bed and all the accessories in the room were silver and green. Hermione commented about having green the room but Draco responded with 'I'm a slytherin after all'. She didn't mind the room being to dark since the room had two big windows.

The minute they entered the room Hermione performed a spell to change her clothes into something more comfortable and when to sleep immediately.

Draco got into bed a while after her and found her sleeping. He got close to her ear and whispered, "Good night my girl"

--

It was Christmas Morning. Hermione felt something touching her but didn't know what it was; she opened her eyes and saw Draco close to her bump singing a lullaby. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it. After a couple of seconds since Draco continued singing and she needed to go to the bathroom she started moving a little.

Draco looked at her and slowly she opened her eyes.

"Hey baby. Good morning. Happy Christmas," Draco said smiling.

"Hey, Happy Christmas," Hermione said smiling as well.

"Did you sleep well?" Draco asked.

"Fabulous," Hermione said moving to stand up.

"Well great, it makes me happy knowing that you loved the bed."

"Yes it's really comfortable," Hermione said walking to the bathroom. When she entered the master's bathroom it was just like the room except for the black walls. The bathroom had white walls but the rest of the things were black and silver. She also realized that there were two toothbrushes in there. She trusted Draco so she understood right away that he was preparing the place for her as well.

Hermione came out of the bathroom and Draco was waiting in the door.

"Let me brush my teeth and the give you something," Draco said smiling.

_Oh shit no_, Hermione thought. She did buy a present for Draco but she had it in her place.

Draco came out of the bathroom and walked to his drawer and got something. He sat in the bed near Hermione where she was sitting.

"Here," he said. "It's not much but I think you're going to like it."

Hermione opened the little box and inside was a beautiful heart charm with a beautiful necklace. It looked like the Heart of the Ocean from Titanic.

"Oh my God, Draco this is beautiful," Hermione whispered almost in tears.

"Thank you," he simply said. He loved seen her happy. "May I?" he asked taking the necklace in his hand.

"Oh yeah," she said, moving giving her back to him so he could put the necklace.

He put it and gave her a quick kiss in the back of her neck. "It look's beautiful," he said still smiling.

"Oh my God, Draco, I don't know what to say! This is so much and what I got you is so insignificant…and it's not even here."

"Hermione don't worry I don't care. I love anything that comes from you…Oh Hermione I didn't tell you. It felt so good waking in the morning close to you," he said giving her another kiss in her neck.

"I think I feel the same way," she said smiling. Yeah she did feel the same way. She never thought she could feel like that but during the months dating Draco something inside her heart had grown for him. Maybe it was love. Draco felt the same way. But even though he was dating her he didn't want to accept it. The thought of loving some woman still frighten him a little.

They went to get ready to go to the Malfoy Manor. Draco gave Hermione a pink dress that he had bought her with a pair of white flip-flops. They got to the house and entered without hesitation. They knew the house was empty except for Narcissa and Lucius.

"Draco honey, you came," Narcissa said surprised the minute she saw them.

"Mother, I told you I was going to come," Draco said hugging his mother.

"Hermione, very nice to see you. Are you feeling better?"

"Err." She forgot that they had lied to Narcissa last night. "I'm feeling better yes, thank you," Hermione said feeling bad for lying, especially when Narcissa was treating her so good.

"Draco." It was Lucius coming down the stairs. "You're mother said that you were coming. I have to be honest; I thought it was no true," Lucius said half smiling.

"Father when I promise her something I keep it." Draco didn't want to sound rude but he couldn't help it either. Draco was not his father. Lucius was one of those that didn't know how to keep his promises. Draco was still a little mad at his father for what he had told him the night before about Hermione ruining their reputation.

Narcissa could feel the tension just like Hermione. "Oh Draco, come here. I have something for you, and for you too Hermione," Narcissa said breaking the awkward moment.

Hermione fallowed her to a little family room where it was full with gifts.

"Draco all does there are yours," she said pointing at a corner full of presents. "You're father said that I shouldn't buy you so many things but I just feel the need," Narcissa said smiling.

Draco walked to all his present like a little kid. He loved Christmas.

Narcissa walked to the gifts and got three of them. "Here Hermione, these are for you."

"Errrr." Hermione was speechless.

"Oh, no need to thank me. I loved buying gifts for you."

"Thanks," Hermione said blushing. This was awkward. Never in her life had she thought she was going to be in the house of her enemies opening Christmas present. But like there's a say you don't know what you're destiny is and you can never say never.

Hermione opened her presents fast. One of them had a matching bracelet for the necklace Draco gave her before.

"I knew Draco bought you a beautiful diamond necklace so I thought I should get you the bracelet."

Hermione looked at her surprises. "Diamond?" Draco knew she wasn't going to keep it if he tells her of what was made of.

Narcissa looked at Draco, and Draco said smiling, "Hermione you can't say no to this gift you already accepted the necklace. It's rude to give it back."

"Oh my God," she said.

"Open the other one," Narcissa said happily.

Hermione opened it and inside was a gorgeous butterfly's baby sheet. "Oh Narcissa this is beautiful." Hermione was more than happy to see this. It was the first gift she had received for the baby.

"I knew you were going to like it."

She continued and opened the third one and it had a little baby bracelet in silver.

"You can put the name in it when you decide for one," Narcissa said smiling broadly.

"Wow. Thank you so much!" Hermione said almost in tears. She hated her mood swings. One day she could be the biggest bitch and another day she become the most sensitive person in the world.

"Glad you like it," Lucius said.

Hermione looked at him surprised but smiled. It was the first time he talked since he entered the family room. Hermione then looked at Draco and saw that he was grinning. He had a hat on, a scarf and some other things that she knew was for Quiditch.

Hermione and Draco spend the rest of the morning in the Malfoy Manor. They talked mostly about decorations for the baby room. Draco ended upset since Hermione wanted to have the room pink and Narcissa agreed with her.

"Well Hermione we better leave if you want to go to your parent's," Draco said.

Oh shit. She had forgotten all about that. She wanted to go but she was scared. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Well let's go. Narcissa thank you for everything," Hermione said walking to her and giving her a quick kiss in her cheek. Narcissa hold her and give a quick hug. Draco loved seen his mother so happy.

"Well mother, I'll see another day," Draco said walking to his mother. "Father I'll see you at work."

"Sure Draco," Lucius said walking to his son and hugging him. Talking about an awkward moment. Draco stood there looking everywhere. He didn't remember the last time his father had hugged him. Narcissa was shocked as well. Hermione stood there looking everywhere. After Draco recover he said to his father, "Happy Christmas"

"Same to you, son."

With that, Draco and Hermione left to visit the Granger's house.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it. Please review.**


	11. Meeting the Granger's

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. I received more reviews than ever in the last chapter, please keep them coming. Like always, I apologies for not updating faster, you already know the reasons. HAPPY READING!**

**Disclaimer: I'm sick of this, really. You already know who I am. I'm not even from the UK.**

* * *

"Oh my God, Draco I'm so nervous!" Hermione said while Draco was driving to the Granger's House.

"Hermione there's nothing to be scared of. Everything is going to be fine. You said it yourself; your mom should have already forgiven you by now. Besides, it's Christmas. I think she should be in a good mood," Draco said stroking Hermione's shoulder with his right hand.

They got to the house. Hermione got out of the car without Draco's help. Draco got out as well and looked at the house. The house was small compared to the Malfoy Manor.

"So, this is where you used to live?" he asked looking at her.

"Yes, is not a huge place but I love it," she said half smiling.

"I think it's lovely. Why married couples want big houses if there are only two people living in it? I never understood why my dad wanted a big mansion if we were only three. You know all the times that I got lost there?" he said smiling.

"No, I have no idea Draco…Should we knock on the door?" she asked not sure if she wanted to go in.

They walked and Hermione knocked twice. When she was about to knock for third time Mr. Granger opened the door. Hermione looked at him nervous. Mr. Granger was surprised at first but then smiled broadly.

"Hermione, how very nice to see you here," he said still smiling looking everywhere when his look stopped on Draco. "I don't think I know you Mr…"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Very nice to meet you Mr. Granger. I'm Hermione's boyfriend and father of the baby," Draco said offering his hand to Hermione's father.

"Oh my daughter used to talk about you when she was at school," Robert Granger said smiling.

"Err…" Draco had no idea of what to say. He was blushing, embarrassed, nervous all at the same time. Why did Hermione's father need to remember him of that right now when he is going to talk about serious stuff. "Well sir that was a long time ago. I'm not the same kid anymore," Draco said looking at Mr. Granger strait in his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. Hermione told me everything. Well come on in, you're not going to stay out side, right?" Robert asked moving to the side to let Hermione and Draco enter the house.

"Dad where's mom?" Hermione asked not looking at him.

"Oh she's at the neighbor's house. Do you know that Laurent, Susan's older daughter have a baby?"

"She does?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yes she does. She has a 5 month's old little boy. I think he's name is Damian. Cute little thing let me tell you," her dad said smiling sitting on the couch.

"Oh well, we will wait for her if its okay with you," Hermione said looking at her father.

"Hermione you know that is okay. Come over here," he said opening his arm so Hermione can hug him.

Hermione sat next to him on the couch and gave him a hug. She put her head in his shoulder and enjoyed the moment. Draco sat in an armchair near the fireplace looking everywhere. He was impressed with the house. It was the first time that he visited a small house. All of his friends always had big, expensive mansions.

"So dad, what have you been doing?" Hermione asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Well not much, working and helping your mother with some dentals product that she want to sell to the market."

"Oh," Hermione said.

Robert stood looking at Draco for a couple of seconds when he suddenly asked, "What are you're intention's with my daughter?"

Hermione gasped and Draco head moved so fast to look at him that it looked like his neck was going to broke.

"Dad!" Hermione screeched after recovering from the shock.

"It's ok Mione," Draco said smiling nervous. "Sir my intentions with Hermione are clear. I've been helping her during all this months of her pregnancy and I intend to help her with the baby as well. I care for your daughter Sir and I have no intentions of making her suffer."

Hermione was touched with Draco's words. It was the first time that he talked about what he felt for her. Her dad looked at her and said, "This is a fine man, Hermy"

"Thanks," Hermione said blushing.

"Well kids let me get you something to drink. I'll be back in a second," Robert said getting up from the couch and walking to the kitchen.

When Hermione saw her father entering the kitchen she looked at Draco straight into his grey eyes. "Wow…Malfoy that was really beautiful," she said smiling holding back tears.

Draco stood up from the armchair, walked to the couch and sat next to her. He put one hand in her belly and another one in her face. He gave her a quick peck in her mouth and said, "It's the truth Hermione." They stood looking at each other, Draco feeling the baby kick for a couple of seconds when her father entered the living room.

"Aw…isn't this a nice picture?" he said smiling at them.

Her father gave them some soda and they stood there for about an hour talking. They where laughing and talking very loud when they heard the front door.

"That must be Ann," Robert said smiling.

That's when Hermione got nervous again. She was so distracted with Draco and her father that she forgot that she was there to talk to her mother.

"Robert, where are you? I brought I visitor."

"I'm in the living room," Robert answered looking at Hermione. "Don't worry everything is going to be okay," he whispered.

"Robert, look I brought Damian to visit the…" Ann saw Hermione and stood surprised looking at her and then at Draco.

"Hello mom," Hermione said getting up from the couch.

"Hermione. What are you doing here?" Ann asked softly.

"I came to visit you. It's Christmas so I though it was a good idea," Hermione said smiling nervously.

Before Hermione could think or realize what was happening, her mother was hugging her tightly. After recovering from the shock Hermione hugged her back.

"Oh Hermione," Ann said sobbing, still hugging her. "I'm so sorry for all the things that I said to you. I was out of line. I shouldn't talk to you the way I did. I should never call you a slut. I don't know what I was thinking. You're my daughter and you didn't deserve all that."

"Mom," Hermione try to talk but her mom didn't listen.

"No, no let my finish. You are a young adult. You have your own place, a job, and you haven't asked us anything since you left the house. You are a mature woman and if you choose to have a baby I respect that and I'm proud of you. You know all the women that go around the world having sex with strangers and killings those poor innocent lives that had no idea of what's happening in this world. But you decide to keep it and I love you and respect you for that big commitment and choice that you made."

Hermione try to control her tears but they were already falling down her face. "Mom I don't need to forgive you for anything. You are my mother and there's nothing that you can say that will make me stop loving you."

Ann let go of her and walked to Draco and hugged him as well. Draco hugged her back looking at Hermione nervously. "You must be Draco Malfoy. Robert told me a couple of months ago that you are the father of Hermione's baby. Thank you very much for taking care of my baby."

Robert was looking puzzled holding baby Damian. Ann walked again to Hermione and put her hand in Hermione's bump. The minute that her hand touched the stomach the baby kicked. "Oh my God. That's a really fast baby you have there," she said smiling.

"Yeah I bet she is," Hermione said touching her belly. Sometime the baby moved so much that it hurt her. It was not really comfortable having someone kicking inside of you every two seconds. But even though that sometimes she wanted the baby to stop for a couple of minutes she liked feeling it because it was a special contact that she had with her daughter.

"Oh Hermione I have something for you," Ann said leaving the living room almost running and coming back when Hermione figured out that she was gone.

"Here," Ann said giving Hermione two boxes.

Hermione sat down in the couch, Draco on her side. The first box that she opened had a beautiful knitted outfit with a white dress, shoes, and a headband with a huge bow. The box also had a beautiful white baby sheet.

"Oh mom this is so nice," Hermione said holding back the tears.

"Well I didn't know when I was going to see you. But I was hopping that you called your father when you had the baby and I was going to go with him to the hospital to take you that," Ann said smiling nervously.

"Mom is so nice. And you didn't need to wait so long to see me," Hermione said smiling.

"Mione I thought you held a grudge on me."

Hermione smiled and grabbed the other box. It had two shirts in pink, one for Hermione that said, 'I'm this little girl's mother' and the other one for the baby that said, 'My mummy rocks'.

"Aw…mom this is so cool," Hermione said looking at the shirts.

Draco stood looking at the shirt and said, "I want one of those."

"You want a pink shirt?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"No...I want a shirt that said something about daddy," he said smiling.

"Well Draco, it's your lucky day. I was walking through the store yesterday and I saw this most cute shirt for the baby."

Ann gave it to Draco. The shirt said, 'My daddy spoiled me,'

"Now were talking about something," Draco said holding the little shirt proudly.

"I guess the baby is going to be really spoiled?" Ann asked smiling at Draco.

"Well yes," Draco said like it was obvious.

Robert was still playing with baby Damian. Hermione got up and asked her father to take the baby in her hands. The baby was a little heavy but nothing that she couldn't carry.

Draco stood looking at Hermione while she made funny noises to the baby. She looked really nice with a baby in her hands. He knew she was going to be a great mother, now his concerned was him. His father wasn't a bad father but was not the greatest of all. He was really strict. Draco knew for sure that he was not going to be like his dad in that way. He was going to put discipline to his children's but he was going to let them have a life.

Hermione moved back to the couch and sat next to Draco with the baby. Draco looked at her smiling and then moved his eyes to the baby.

"Do you want to hold him?" Hermione asked after a while.

"Hmm…sure." It was the first time that he took a baby in his hands so he was scared. At least the baby was not a newborn. So Draco didn't need to take extra care.

"Hello, baby." Damian looked at Draco and started smiling.

"Aw…he likes you Draco," Hermione said grinning.

Hermione and Draco stood in the Granger's house for the rest of the day. Hermione had a lot to catch up with her parents and Draco liked being there. They had dinner there and played some chess. Well Draco and Robert played chess. Hermione and Ann just watched. Then they played Uno. Hermione explained the rules to Draco four times before playing.

"Well mom is time to go," Hermione said hugging her mother.

"Oh Hermione, I hope to have such a good time again soon," Ann said.

"I hope so too. Daddy, I'll see you another day," Hermione said walking to her father and hugging him as well. She let go of him and said, "Oh yeah I forgot Happy Christmas."

They started laughing and for once Hermione felt complete. These months have been great but she needed her parent's support. Now she felt like she could do anything.

"Mr.Granger, Mrs. Granger is been a pleasure," Draco said.

"Oh, kid call me Robert", Robert said offering his hand.

"And call me Ann," Hermione's mother said hugging him.

They left the house and Hermione asked him to go to a McDonalds where they could buy an ice cream.

"See Hermione everything went perfect," Draco said smiling. For some reason he couldn't take that smile out of his face.

"Yeah, thank God. I was feeling so nervous," Hermione said touching her belly.

"Is something wrong," Draco asked a little concern since Hermione's been touching her stomach since they entered the car.

"No. It's just that she's been moving all day. I wonder if she doesn't get tired."

"Hmm…I have no idea," Draco said moving his right hand to her stomach as well and very softly touching it.

After buying some ice cream they went to Hermione's place. Draco learned how to like the place. Sometime he still complained about it but Hermione ignored him. For his benefit he knew all the neighbors by now and knew that they will help if Hermione needed them. Stacy was helping Hermione as well. Not only Hermione had Draco calling her every hour to see how she was doing but Stacy was calling her every two hours to see is she was eating right. Hermione was leaving her job when she turned eight months. She didn't want to, but it was doctor's orders. She still had the plan of moving to the new apartment that Draco bought after the baby was born. She was going to stay in her place for two weeks until she healed a little. Those two weeks Draco was going to stay at her place. After that, she was moving for good to the new place that he bought for her and now him. She new that there was no point in staying at her place since Draco was going to be taking care of the baby and her 24/7. He took two months of paternity in his job.

They got to her place and Hermione almost ran to her room. The nursery was not done, she decided to stop working in it since she was moving, the only thing that she was going to buy was a mosses.

Hermione came faster to the living room where Draco was sitting in the floor watching some TV. Hermione sat next to him and gave him a peck in his check. He smiled and looked at her. She was holding a little box in her hand in front of his face. He started laughing.

"Hermione you are so funny some times."

"No I'm not. Here," she said putting the box in his hand.

He opened fast and inside was a silver bracelet with the name Aurora Mia, at the back of the bracelet was the scrip '_My goddess'_. Draco stood looking at the bracelet for a couple of seconds. He loved it but he didn't understand. "Who's Aurora Mia?"

"Our baby, duh," Hermione said smiling.

"Aurora?" he asked again.

"Yes well Aurora was a Roman goddess. She was a very beautiful woman by the way, and Mia means mine in Spanish…Don't you like it?"

Draco smiled broadly and said, "I love it. That means that she's my goddess."

"Exactly," Hermione said smiling.

"Oh Hermione I love it. That name is so much better than Amy. The name is so exotic, so me."

Hermione started laughing and said, "Yeah, I just hope that she doesn't carry your spoiled attitude."

"Hey." He looked at Hermione and said, "I think I'm going to call her Mia".

"That's what I thought," she said touching his face.

Two hours later they were in Hermione's bed. Hermione was reading a baby book and Draco was lying down in just boxers with his head close to her stomach and with one hand touching it talking softly to the baby.

"Hey in there. I'm your daddy. Yeah I know you should know that by now. I'm always bugging you, hehe…I hope to see you soon." By then, Hermione was already looking at him smiling.


	12. A New Life

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, I love reading what people think about the story although I did have a really bad review on the last chapter... the person that wrote the review was pretty offensive saying that I failed my English classes (just for the record I was always outstanding in English XD…like you already know my first language is Spanish), but that wasn't what hurt me the most or to be honest what piss me off the most, what really put me in a bad mood was the fact that this person said that the people that read this story are retards…I mean I know the story has a bad grammar but like I told you before I'm really trying hard to make it right. To be honest it really don't bother me when people give me constructive criticism or say that the grammar suck (tell me something I don't know, lol). So feel free to tell me what you guys think…I'm really going to take you're opinion and try to work hard. Now with that out of my chest, enjoy the chapter. HAPPY READING!**

**

* * *

**One month and a half later...

It was the end of January. Hermione was almost entering her nine month of pregnancy. She was off work, still living in her apartment, and she could hardly walk because her feet were swollen. Draco was still working. He called her every single hour to make sure that she was okay. Since Hermione and her mother were fine now, Ann was spending a lot of time in Hermione's apartment helping her with everything she needed.

Hermione was in her room watching some television. She didn't like being in bed most of the day, but her feet were killing her and the doctor said that it was better for her and the baby. On her last visit to the doctor one week before, the doctor told her that the baby was very little for the months that she had.

"Mom, can you bring me something to drink?" Hermione asked from her room.

"Give me a second, I'm talking on the phone with your father," her mother said from the living room.

"Okay," Hermione said grabbing a magazine she had near her.

Her mother came into the room five minutes later with a glass of juice. "Here."

"Oh thanks, mom," Hermione said drinking fast. "I don't know why I'm so thirsty."

"Well maybe it's the baby…Hermione is eight o'clock. I better get going. I'm sure Draco is getting here any minute now. If you need something please let me know."

"Okay, I'll see you then," Hermione said raising herself a little to kiss her mother goodbye.

Twenty minutes after her mother left she heard the front door.

"Draco, is that you?" Hermione asked from her room.

"Yes, it's me," Draco said putting his wallet on the kitchen table. He decided to respond fast, the last time he tried to be funny and scared her she punched him in the face without realizing that it was him.

Draco entered the bedroom where Hermione was sitting crying watching The Notebook.

He started to take his clothes off and asked, "Why are you crying?"

"The movie is so sad," she said cleaning her face with the back of her hand.

He smiled and went to the side of the bed were Hermione was and gave her a quick kiss. "How are you doing?" he asked kneeling in front of her.

"Fine," she said. "I can't wait till the baby is born. I feel so helpless and sore."

He chuckled a little and said, "Baby, you know the doctor said you need to rest."

"I know, I know."

"I'm going to take a shower," he said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

When he got out Hermione was sound at sleep. He loved watching her sleeping, she looked peaceful. He lay on the bed on his side, put his hands on her stomach and fell at sleep.

When Hermione woke up, Draco wasn't there. He was working a lot these days. He left her house before she woke up and sometimes returned after she was sleeping. With a lot of effort she got up and went to the bathroom. She was hoping February would come soon.

--

One week later…

It was February fourth. Hermione was in bed watching television. Her mom was there a couple of minutes ago but left her house because Hermione's father called her saying that there was an emergency in the clinic.

Hermione was entering her ninth month and now she was more scared then ever. She had everything for the baby, but she had no idea if she was ready for this responsibility. Well, if she wasn't, there's nothing that she could do right now. In a couple of weeks she was going to become a mother with only twenty years old.

Hermione got up from the bed when she felt the need of using the bathroom. When she got there and pulled her panties down she saw a little blood on it.

"Oh shit!" she said out loud.

She put her panties on and walked fast to the living room.

"Where is the damn phone when you need it?" she almost screamed.

She didn't have contractions or any kind of pain yet. But the fact that she was bleeding wasn't normal. She searched for the phone until she found it in her purse. She dialed Draco's number. She was getting anxious and scared. On top of that, he didn't answer the phone.

"Come on, Draco. Pick the damn phone."

She tried calling him several times but he didn't answer. She gave up and called her friend Stacy. She wasn't working so she could pick up the phone. Hermione was wrong. Apparently, Stacy was busy and didn't pick it up either.

"Great, she fucking calls every single hour and when I need her most she doesn't answer."

Hermione threw the phone at the table and sat at the couch. She started touching her stomach, that's when she felt her baby kicking hard and felt an ache. Then she started feeling more pain and a new pain coming from her low back. On top of that her stomach was getting really hard.

"Oh no! Not yet. You're not supposed to come out yet!"

She got up and started walking around the living room thinking out loud. "Oh I know, I'm going to call my mother. No wait, you can't, she has and emergency in the clinic. Oh, oh I'm going to call Narcissa she is always at her place... Oh SHIT I don't have her number."

She sat back in the couch and felt like knifes cutting inside of her. "Think Hermione". Every single moment that passed she felt more pain. The baby was moving a lot. After a couple of seconds of breathing hard like she learned in birth classes she got up and went outside.

She knocked on her neighbor house for a couple of seconds when she came out. Maria was a middle aged lady that worked in a book store near the apartment.

"Hey Hermione, how can I help you?"

At that same moment Hermione felt her first contraction. She held her stomach and almost threw herself at the floor. When she got some air she said, "I'm in labor. I need you to take me to the Junior Hospital." The junior hospital was a muggle one. She knew Draco was going to have a stroke when he heard where she was but she couldn't tell Maria to take her to St. Mungus.

"Oh dear. Let me get the car keys," Maria said running into her place and coming out fast helping Hermione walk. Hermione went back to her place, grabbed her purse and a suit case that her mom had made for her. She made a mental note to thank her mom later.

They got to the hospital and Maria started screaming asking the nurses to bring a wheel chair.

A nurse came running to them with one. She helped Hermione sit in it and asked, "How are you feeling honey?"

"I'm okay," Hermione said politely.

They took her to a room where she was going to wait for the doctor.

The doctor came fast. "Hello dear. I don't think I know you," he said. He was a good looking young man.

"I don't have my record here. I go to another hospital far away from here. It's just that I couldn't make it there," Hermione said trying to sound cool. How come she be so stupid, not only Draco was going to flip when he heard where she was, he was going to flip knowing that she was going to have the baby with another doctor.

"Okay how many minutes apart are you're contractions?" he asked putting a machine in Hermione stomach to detect the contractions.

"I don't know. I only have one," Hermione said.

"Okay. The minute that you have another contraction you're going to start counting to see how much time they take from one to another."

"Okay," Hermione said nervous.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes. Well I don't know where my boyfriend is," Hermione said cursing inside. Where the fuck was Draco?

--

Very far from the hospital, Draco Malfoy was having a meeting. He was talking about the magical creatures that were dangerous to their world. After two hours in the meeting he got to his office and took his phone out to call Hermione. He realized that he had 15 missed calls from her number.

"Oh shit," he said out loud. He dialed her number but no one answered. "Come on Hermione, pick up."

When she didn't pick up, he got out of the office and decided to go to her place and check if she was okay. He left his job without permission and without telling anyone.

He got to her place where Maria was waiting at the entrance of the building.

"Maria, have you seen Hermione?" Draco asked breathing hard from running. He couldn't apparate because he was too nervous to concentrate.

"Yes I was waiting for you. I took her to the Junior Hospital. She's in labor."

"OH FUCK," Draco screamed. He looked at Maria and she was looking at him almost scandalized. "Sorry…it's just that she must be in pain and I'm not with her," he said.

"Well son, go fast to the hospital if you don't want to miss the birth."

"Oh yeah" he said waiving goodbye and left to a corner, he took a deep breath and concentrate to apparate. He apparated in a corner near the hospital.

He entered the hospital fast and stopped at the counter. "There's a Hermione here," he said hysteric.

"Y-yes," the nurse said looking at him confused.

"WELL, WHERE IS SHE?" he shouted. He didn't mean to do it, but he was getting anxious.

"She's in room 402," the nurse said. Draco didn't even wait to hear her finish saying the number. He ran faster to the room. When he got there he heard Hermione screaming in agony and heard the nurse saying, "This contraction is almost over."

Draco entered the room and saw a sweaty Hermione crying from pain.

"Draco," she said through tears. "YOU FUCKING BASTAR.WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?" she shouted.

"H-Hermione," Draco said confused walking to her side and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry I wasn't there with you. I was in a meeting."

"Never mind," she said smiling. "I'm sorry, it's just that it hurts so much," she said almost squishing his hand.

The doctor came in again. "How long are you're contractions?"

"Fifteen minutes apart," Hermione said.

The doctor took some notes and left again.

"Hermione," Draco said looking at her. "Why did you come to this hospital?"

"It's close to my place. I couldn't concentrate to apparate in St. Mungus."

"I understand. But you know that here you have to do it with all the pain that birth involved. In St. Mungus they used magic so you can't feel the pain," he said.

"I know Draco. I'm going to be okay," Hermione said half smiling.

He was looking at her, proud. He understood that pregnancy pain was hard to take and Hermione was taking it like a true Gryffindor, with a lot of courage and bravery.

Draco felt his hand been squished again and saw Hermione red in her face and her eyes close with a lot of pain in her expression. He knew she was going through another contraction.

"Breath Hermione," he said taking the sweat of her face with a napkin that he had.

"Ahh," Hermione screamed squishing the hell of Dracos' hand.

"Oh my God"! Draco said through pain as well. He didn't know Hermione was so strong. He looked at the machine and said, "You're doing great Hermione. It's almost over."

The contraction finished and Draco let go of Hermione's hand touching his.

"Sorry," Hermione said nervous but smiling at the same time.

"It's ok," he said. "I'm coming in a second. I'm going to let my mother know that you are here."

"Okay. Draco, please call my parents and Stacy."

Draco went to the waiting area and called Blaise, his parents, Stacy and Hermione's parents. They all picked up the phone and said that they were getting there fast. Draco got back to the room where Hermione was stroking her stomach.

"Another one is coming," Draco said frightened.

"No… I'm ok."

--

"You are almost there Hermione. When I tell you to push you do it with all you've got," the doctor said.

Draco was holding Hermione's hand and looking down to see the birth. He didn't mind the pain that he had in his hand since Hermione was having worst pain than him.

In the waiting area were Blaise, Narcissa, Stacy and Ann. The women's were sitting down reading some magazines. They understood that giving birth take time. Blaise was walking down the room, desperate.

"I'm going to go inside the room and see what's going on," Blaise said to the ladies.

"Fine. You go do that," Narcissa said smiling.

Blaise walked to the room.

Ann looked at Narcissa and said, "Do you think he can handle watching a woman giving birth?"

"I don't know. But I want him to see what is like. I'm very glad Draco is there watching. That way he can respect women's more. Not that he doesn't, but you understand what I mean."

"Yes," Ann said.

Blaised entered the room where he saw Hermione with her legs wide open. He thought that watching Hermione's parts was going to be great. But he didn't feel that way when he saw it. The baby was pushing down so it wasn't a nice picture.

"Oh…gross," he said without thinking.

Hermione was looking at Draco and when she heard him she looked at him. Draco looked as well surprised and a little mad. Blaise was so insensitive.

"GET OUT," Hermione shouted.

"Err," Blaise said looking at Draco. Draco didn't say anything because at the moment that he opened his mouth Hermione screamed again, "GET OUT."

Blaise got out without thinking it twice. He felt nauseous and embarrassed.

He got to Narcissa and sat next to her. "I'm never getting a woman pregnant," he said holding his stomach.

Narcissa and Ann just looked at him and laughed.

Back in the room the doctor was encouraging Hermione to push.

"Come on Hermione I can see the head. Push," he said louder.

"I can't," she said screaming crying.

Draco was holding her hand, "Come on Hermione. You can do this."

"Oh fuck you Draco. Why don't you do it if you're so tough? I'm never letting you get near me," she said while she screaming and pushing.

Draco was shocked but not surprised; he read in baby magazines that women have reactions like those.

"Hermione, come on," he said encouraging.

"Push," the doctor screamed. "It's coming out. The head is near, I can feel it, I can see it."

Hermione took a deep breath and pushed some more. She felt like something was breaking her, she was loosing air, and when she thought that she was going to faint she heard the most beautiful thing. Her baby was out and she was crying really hard.

"Wow, those are very healthy lungs," the doctor said smiling grabbing the baby.

Hermione started crying from joy. Draco was holding some tears as well. Hermione followed the doctor with her eyes and saw that they were weighing the baby, cleaning her face and ears, cutting her umbilical cord and putting some pink hat in her little head. Hermione was so lost looking that she didn't even realize when the nurse took the placenta out.

The doctor came back with the little thing draped in a pink sheet and asked, "Do you want to hold you baby girl."

Hermione didn't say anything she simply put her hands up. The doctor put the baby slowly into her arms. The baby started crying softly when she got changed from hand but Hermione put her close to her chest fast and apparently the baby knew her already because she stopped crying. Hermione felt tears falling down her face. This was definitely a miracle.

Draco was mesmerized looking at the baby. He took one of the baby's hands in his and started touching it softly. He loved this baby so much just like he loved Hermione. Being there in the hospital watching Hermione giving birth to his baby made him realize how much love he felt for her. Not because she was going to give him a baby, but because of the way she was, the way she treated him, they way she smiled at him, they way she encourage him to do something and the way that she made love to him. And after denying to himself so many times that he didn't love her he felt stupid. How come he didn't love her? She was the most wonderful thing that he had ever met. Maybe the reason that he didn't want to admit it was because he was scared of what she felt for him. But even though she never had told him that she loved him he knew that she felt something strong for him. Maybe she didn't dare saying it either. Well then, he needed to be the big guy.

He looked at Hermione and at his baby. These two girls were the most important thing to him. He watched Hermione touching the baby's face softly. She looked at him and said softly, "Thank you."

He looked at her and said, "Thank you too." He gave the baby a soft kiss on her little hand and that's when it hit him. He needed to say to Hermione what he felt. He kissed Hermione's forehead and moved to her ear and whispered, "I love you."

Hermione stood looking at him for a couple of seconds, smiling when she whispered, "I love you too." Yes, she loved him too. Hermione spend two months thinking how she was going to let Draco know what she felt. She was scared to tell him that she loved him for the same reason than him. She didn't know how he was going to react. Hearing him say that he loved her completed her. Draco was the man that she always dreamed. She loved him for the same reason that he loved her.

"Do you want to hold her?" Hermione asked after a couple seconds.

"Y-yea," he said a little nervous. The baby was so little he was scared.

"Hold her neck," Hermione said before giving her to him.

He nodded and took her slowly from her arms. The baby started crying softly again, he put her close to him just like Hermione and just like with Hermione the baby stopped crying.

"Hello Mia. I'm your daddy," he said.

Aurora Mia Malfoy was the prettiest baby ever. She was a five pound, two ounces, seventeen and half inches long. She didn't look like neither of them yet. She had medium blond hair, she was pale like Draco, very little and they didn't know which color were her eyes since she was only a couple of minutes old.

"When is she going to open her eyes?" Draco asked the nurse.

"Give her a couple of hours, maybe minutes," the nurse answered.

When the nurse left Draco put Mia in Hermione's hand and went to tell the people waiting that she finally had the baby. Narcissa was the first one to run to the room, followed by Ann, Stacy and Blaise.

"Awww," was the first thing Naricissa said when she saw the baby.

Hermione smiled proud.

"She's so cute," Stacy said.

"She looks like Hermione when she was a baby," Ann said.

"She beautiful," Blaise said.

Hermione saw Blaise and smiled. "Err…Blaise I'm sorry for shouting at you."

"It's okay," he said still embarrassed for what happened minutes before.

"So how are you going to call the little one?" Narcissa asked.

"Aurora Mia," Hermione said smiling.

"Oh that's a very lovely name," Narcissa said.

"Yeah it means my goddess," Draco said proud.

"Okay," Narcissa said smiling at her son. "I bet you are going to be very protective of that kid, huh?"

"Of course," Draco said.

Draco sat in bed near Hermione and started stroking Mia's little hand. After a couple of minutes of talking the nurse came in.

"Well, I have to take the baby to put some clothes on and a diaper…and to feed her."

"Can I feed her?" Hermione asked giving the baby to the nurse.

"Sure, how are you going to do it? Should I get you a bottle or are you going to breast feed her?"

Hermione was not sure. She read in magazines that breast milk was better than the milk they sell for babies. "I…I'm going to try to breast feed her."

"Okay. Let me get her completely clean and then all bring her back to you," the nurse said walking out of the room.

Stacy got near Hermione and started talking to her asking everything about how it is to have a baby. Draco and Blaise left to the waiting room to talk. Narcissa and Ann left to the cafeteria.

"So Hermione, you're a mother", Stacy said smiling.

"Yes, I am," Hermione said smiling at her.

"I bet Draco is pretty proud of that little girl. You should seen his face when he went to tell us that Aurora was born."

"Yeah, I bet he is really happy."

"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry I didn't pick up the phone when you called me…you see I was kind of busy and I didn't think that you were in labor," Stacy said blushing.

"It's okay. What were you doing?" Hermione asked after seen that Stacy was blushing pretty badly.

"Well, I was…well, you know, with Michael."

"Oh…okay I don't need to know more," Hermione said smiling broadly. Damn she missed having Stacy every single time with her. She didn't regret having Draco all the time in her place, but there were things that she could never talk to Draco about. Like talking about him for example.

After a couple of minutes chatting with Stacy the nurse came back with Mia in her arms, Draco following her. Draco didn't want to miss anything that happened to the baby. He was even in the hospital nursery watching when the nurse dressed her. The nurse put Mia back on Hermione's arm and told her how to breast feed.

"If you have any doubt press that bottom over there and I'll come," the nurse said after explaining.

"Okay thank you."

"Well Hermione I better get going. I'm going to tell Michael that I already have a niece,"

"Okay, thanks for coming Stacy," Hermione said waving goodbye.

After Stacy close the door, Draco went and locked it. He shouldn't do that, but he didn't want anyone interrupting at this moment.

Hermione moved one hand to her chest and took her breast out. Draco sat next to her watching this mesmerized. Hermione moved Mia's little head to her nipple and waited there until she started eating. Mia gummed it for a couple of seconds until she finally started drinking some milk.

This was the best feeling ever feeling her baby having so much contact with her. Draco was speechless watching Hermione and his girl.

He felt just like Hermione. With Aurora Mia Malfoy's birth he felt his life completed. Well not entirely, there was still one thing that he needed to do…

* * *

**Well I hope you like it…I'm not a mother so I don't know what it is to go through labor… I hope I did a good job.**


	13. One Happy Family

**Thanks for reviewing. You guys make me smile. OMG sorry for taking so long! I shouldn't be giving excuses because I personally hate them, but I really have one or two. First my computer got infected with a devil (virus, lol). I gave her a recovery and I lost everything (well not the story, I have that in my jump drive) but I lost the Microsoft Word program, so I needed to wait until I could borrow it from my friend. Then the person that proofreads was really busy. Like I told you before she's in college and she has a lot of homework and exams. Then I got brain block, can you believe that? I don't know why, I have another story name **_**Life As It Is**_** and I'm doing well. Although I don't have a beta and I don't have to wait till the person can fix the errors. Anyway here's the chapter. HAPPY READING! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

It's been five months and a half since Aurora Mia was born…

Aurora opened her eyes the day after she was born. She had blue ones, but the nurse told them that they could change.

Hermione and Draco took the baby home on the third day. The first week was hell. Aurora cried for everything, she had a good pair of lungs and sometimes it was disturbing. Draco tried helping but he didn't know how to take care of a baby. Hermione's mother ended up staying at Hermione's place for two week's until she healed and could take care of the baby herself. After those two weeks were over, Hermione moved to the place Draco bought for her and the baby.

When Aurora entered her second month, she was eating a lot; she was getting heavier and bigger. She didn't do much, only cry, eat, poop and sleep. Draco tried helping but ended up giving her to Hermione. He was scared of doing something wrong like choking her with the milk when Hermione decided to give her milk from the bottle.

When Aurora got to her third month, she started sleeping all night. She stayed still watching cartoons in a little swinger Hermione bought for her. Sometimes she gave smiles and she recognized her mother. Draco was not really happy; he thought she was going to recognize him first. She also put her head a little up when she was on the floor upside down. Aurora started looking like Draco except that she has darker hair. Hermione was pretty proud of that.

On her fourth month things started to get better. Aurora started smiling more frequently. Hermione was so excited when she saw that Mia had cute little dimples. Aurora loved Draco, every time she saw him she smiled.

Five months and a half…

It was very easy to deal with her these days. Draco was always taking care of her. Hermione was always fighting with him saying that he was spoiling her a lot.

Hermione couldn't put her on the floor; she moved a lot and turned around a lot. Aurora loved music and loved when her daddy read to her. She also loved lying down on her daddy's chest. She didn't like the pacifier a lot. She was always trying to take it out of her mouth. Every time Hermione saw that, she took it and put it in her mouth again. She drooled a lot too. Hermione always had the poor thing with the bib on. She hated when the baby drooled all over her clothes. Draco loved it. For him it was just adorable.

Two months before Draco and Hermione decided that she was going to leave her job to take care of the baby. Draco had a lot of money to take care of the family. He didn't even know why he was working; his father made him a bank account when he was a little kid, now he has millions of galleons.

--

Hermione was in the bathroom giving Aurora a bath. Aurora was having so much fun, she had a rubber ducky in her little hand and she was babbling and splashing water out of her baby tub. She did that a lot. Hermione just answered her with, "oh my God, really, yes and wow." Mia laughed when she saw Hermione talking to her.

Draco got home from his job, put his wallet and stuff in the counter and smiled when he heard his baby babbling and squealing.

"Hermione, where are you?" he shouted from the first floor.

"I'm in the bathroom," she answered smiling. The baby recognized Draco's voice, she started babbling more.

He got there and smiled when he saw his two girls.

"Hey look at my baby," he said walking to the baby. He kisses her forehead and she screamed a little. She was really exited to see her daddy.

"Hey," he said giving Hermione a quick kiss in her mouth. "I missed you two so much."

Hermione smiled at him. She couldn't believe Draco was so nice this day. He had definitely changed since he was at school. He thought the same of Hermione; she didn't have the same bitchy attitude.

"I think the little lady missed you too. She's been babbling all day," Hermione said grabbing Mia's ducky towel and getting her out of the baby tub. Mia held the rubber ducky tightly. That's was her new best friend.

Hermione walked with the baby to her nursery. Draco was in the master room taking a bath. The nursery was great. The crib was in the middle of the room. The walls were painted white and it had two big fairies. The fairies were magical but only with the help of their wands. When they flicked their wands the fairies started moving and throwing pixies. Aurora loved to see them move. It always helped Hermione when she wanted the baby to stay still or fall asleep. In a corner of the room there was a baby drawer and in another corner a rocking chair.

Hermione dressed the baby in pink pajamas that Narcissa bought for her. She took Mia in her arm and sat in the rocking chair. It was bed time for the little one. Hermione knew that if she put the baby to sleep now she was going to wake up probably at four in the morning. But she really didn't care she needed to be alone with Draco.

Hermione didn't want to act like she was horny or anything like that, but she hadn't slept with him since that last time in his apartment. They didn't have time. The only day that they were about to do it, Draco was putting his member near her wetness when Mia started crying. Draco was working a lot. He got home after Hermione was sleeping and left the house before she woke up. Today was the first day in two months that he got to the apartment early. She was not going to let go of this opportunity.

Draco was in the master's room putting some boxers on. He was feeling the same way. He needed to be with her. It had been so long.

Draco got out of the master's room, went to the kitchen to grab something to eat and then went to the living room to watch some sports. He was getting to like more and more the muggle TV.

Hermione went to the master's room to take a shower. After all, if she was going to play with him she wanted to be clean. He took a bath and she didn't want to be all dirty. Well, she was going to get dirty but only if he wanted. She got out of the shower and put a sexy red robe. She walked slowly downstairs and stood looking at Draco for a couple of minutes.

_I can't do this, _she thought. She ran to the room again. She toke the robes of, she grabbed some of Draco's boxer and an old t-shirt and got downstairs again. Draco was way too busy watching TV. She went to the kitchen, grabbed something to drink, walked to the living room and sat in the couch next to him.

He looked at her and smiled, "I didn't know you like sports."

"I don't. But Mia is sleeping and it's too early to go to sleep," she said smiling sexily at him.

"Yeah I know. It feels so weird to be in the house so early," he said.

She started touching her hair, trying to get his attention but he was way too interested in the game to look at her. Two hours later she was still sitting on the couch watching sports. She really hated sports.

Draco was acting like he was looking at the TV, but to be honest he was thinking of how he could make the move. He was a little scared. He didn't understand why; it was not the first time that they were going to be together. He looked at her and she was yawing. It was almost 9 pm.

"So," he said starting a conversation. "What did Mia did today. I'm so upset, I feel that I'm missing a lot my baby's life."

Hermione looked at him confused. Lately, every time they started a conversation the ended up talking about Mia. "Well she really didn't do nothing knew. She's babbling more. And she starts laughing when she sees the neighbor's dog. Oh yeah and she hates the pacifier, I swear Draco she was trying to get it of and she had a mean expression like if she was ready to kill the thing."

Draco laughed. "Oh I can't believe I missed that. Hermione I have to buy a recording camera, I need you to record every single thing."

"Oh yeah, Draco. I'm going to become a professional recorder. Please," she said rolling her eyes. "So what did you do at your job today?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"It was okay, I guess. I didn't do much. That's the reason they let me go early," he said smiling.

"Oh," Hermione said. "Well I think I'm going to sleep."

Hermione got up to go to her room. When she was touching the first step of the stairs she felt some arms grabbing her roughly. She didn't have a chance to say anything. Next thing she knew Draco was kissing her passionately and rough. She was doing the same. Her hands where going everywhere she could reach. He was doing it too, taking her t-shirt. She was not wearing a bra that helped. He pushed her down to the floor and got on top of her. She started taking his boxer off. Hermione felt Draco's hand getting inside her boxers. _Oh my God his ready to get down and dirty here on the floor_, Hermione thought.

"Draco, wait," Hermione said breathing hard. "Let's go to the room."

"Hermione no please we don't have time for that. If Mia wakes up we are fucked," he said.

She was about to protest when she felt his hand touching her womanhood. She moaned softly. He saw her reaction and started robbing his hand more rough. Then he opened her legs a little and started passing his fingers through her clit. She was breathing hard. She started to move her hips to have more contact with his finger.

He took his hand out and kneeled between her legs to take his clothes of. He took them and then helped Hermione to do the same.

He got on top of her and put his manhood at her entrance. He didn't want fore playing. He was so turned on that if he didn't enter her now; he was going to come without doing anything. Hermione was feeling the same way. She didn't need fore play. Although she knew that she wasn't completely wet.

He pushed a little inside of her and she moaned in pleasure. Well apparently she was wetter that what she thought. His member wasn't having problem getting inside. He entered her slowly, enjoying every single moment. When he had it completely in, he gave her a kiss in her mouth. This was not about going fast, this was about exploring each other.

He started moving slowly in and out. Hermione was moaning with every single thrust, he was doing the same. After a couple of minutes of doing it this way, he got to his knee and took out his member a little. She looked at him confused, and was about to complain when he pumped his member harder in her. She threw her head back in ecstasy. This was too much. Draco really knew how to do a good job.

He started pumping faster and harder into her. He was feeling close to his orgasm, and so was she. They were both moaning and groaning in pleasure. After too many fasts thrusts he entered his member completely and stopped, like holding himself from coming. He was breathing really hard and was all sweaty. She knew that he was about to come and she wanted that, so she moved her hips. He groaned in pleasure and started moving his hips erotically. After a couple of seconds they were going faster again, crying their names out loud. Hermione started shuddering, she was about to come but she wanted him to come with her. She started to rock her hips harder making sure that he hit her in every sensitive part and making sure that she was hitting him in his. Hermione felt him trembling on top of her, with a loud groan he came inside of her. She couldn't take it anymore and did the same.

Draco stood on top of her a couple of minutes, kissing her and touching her face. Then he moved to the side and put her on top of him. He knew that he was a little heavy for her. She had her head in his chest. He was still breathing hard but nothing to worry about.

Hermione was lying down on Draco's chest thinking. He was sound asleep. Her eyes were getting drowsy and a minute later she fell at sleep.

It was probably two or three hours later when Hermione woke up with a loud bang on the apartment door. She got up looking confused. She heard the noise again; someone was knocking at her door. She grabbed the boxers and threw them on Draco's member. He moved a little but didn't realize what was happening. Hermione hated that about him, he was a heavy sleeper. She got her clothes and put it on.

She opened the door a little bit. "Yes, can I help you?" Hermione asked looking sleepy.

"Hermione I came to see if everything is okay? The baby was crying for almost 30 minutes," Maria said looking at Hermione worried.

"Err," Hermione said. She wanted to run to see what was wrong with Mia. But she knew that if she do that Maria was going to get inside and see Draco on the floor, naked.

"Well," Maria said again.

Hermione accidentally let the door slip open a little bit and Maria saw what was happening. Hermione looked an apparently Draco moved and took his boxer of. Hermione was almost like a tomato. She wanted to get sucked under the ground.

"Ohhhh," Maria said grinning. "No wonder you didn't hear the baby," she said smirking.

"Hermione," Draco said hoarse.

"Oh shit!" Hermione said before she saw him getting up all sleepy. He passed his hands through his eyes a couple of times. When he looked at Hermione he saw that she was not alone.

"Oh shit!" he said reaching for his boxers. He took them, put then in his manhood, smiled at Maria and ran through the stair. Hermione heard Maria gasp. Apparently she was impress and happy for what she saw.

"I better check on Mia, Maria," Hermione said not looking at the lady.

"Oh yeah, go ahead honey," Maria said smiling. Hermione was really embarrassed.

When Maria left Hermione ran to see what happened to her daughter. Aurora was sound asleep. Hermione took her in her arms and took her to her room to check if she needed to be change.

When Hermione got to her room Draco was waiting for her sitting on the bed. He looked embarrassed but when he saw Hermione he started laughing. Hermione laughed as well. She put the baby in the bed.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked touching Mia's soft hair.

"I don't know. I'm going to change her just in case. Maybe she was having a bad dream. I don't think she was hungry. When she is hungry you know that she doesn't stop crying until she eats."

Hermione took the diaper off and saw the little surprise. "Eww," she said covering her nose.

"Wow, that's a big surprise," Draco said giving her a fresh and clean diaper.

Hermione put the diaper. She was going to take Mia to her room but she woke up and started crying softly. "I think she is hungry. I'm going to get the bottle. Here," she said giving the baby to Draco.

Draco put the baby on his bed and started playing with her. The baby didn't listen to him she was crying more loudly.

"What's wrong Mia?" Draco asked touching his baby's head. "Oh" he said.

Hermione entered the room with the bottle in hand.

"Hermione I think she's running a fever. Come here, feel if she is hot," he said concerned.

Hermione walked to her daughter and putted her hands on Mia forehead. "You know what, Draco? I think you are right, she is warm."

"What are we going to do? Last time she got a little sick it was just the flu, she didn't had fever."

"I'm going to call my mother," Hermione said almost running downstairs to get her cell phone.

Draco kept playing with Mia. He started singing to her but she completely ignored him. He took some blocks that he had near him and started playing, but Mia looked at him angry and started crying harder. He took her in his arm and started rocking her softly. But nothing was helping every time she screamed louder. To make is worst she was drooling more that what he is used to see.

"Okay," Hermione said getting to the room. "I talk to my mother. She said that I should get a cold towel and put in her forehead."

"Hermione is it me, or she is drooling like a Saint Bernard's?" Draco asked looking at Hermione.

Hermione went to the baby and looked at her. She started smiling and putted her finger in Mia's mouth. Mia started biting her finger softly and stopped crying.

"Draco that's it, she's not sick. I think her teeth are about to come out. Her gum it's inching. That's way she is crying. I have some gum toys in her closet," she said. She ran to Mia's room and got back to her room immediately. "Here you go sweetie," she said putting a toy in her hands. Mia took it in her hand and immediately took it to her mouth.

"But Hermione, she is warm," Draco said confused.

"It's normal, Draco. Tomorrow she is going to feel better. Let me get that towel. I think I should bring the play yard here. She should sleep with us tonight," she said. He nodded.

Hermione got the play yard and put it near her part of the bed. Then she got Mia and gave her food before putting her to sleep. She was not breast-feeding her all the time. Well to be honest she hadn't done it since a couple of days ago, when Mia started gumming her nipple more than normal. Now she understood why she was doing that. After finishing feeding Mia, she went to sleep. Draco went to sleep at the same time. He loved sharing those moments with Hermione and his baby.

Hermione woke up with a loud noise. Draco was not there anymore. He was at his job. She looked and there was an owl in here window. She got up from bed and walked to the window to let the owl get inside. She took the note.

"Sorry, I don't have food," she said to the owl.

The old throw her a dirty look and left.

She was going to open the note but she found another one in the baby's play yard. Aurora was still sleeping with her hands and legs wide open. It was really adorable to see her like that. Hermione took the note and read it.

_Hermione:_

_I gave Mia her milk before living. Don't feed her until 10; you don't want her to look like a balloon._

_I love you both,_

_Draco_

"A balloon," Hermione said after reading the letter. She touched Mia's head and sat in the bed to read the letter that the owl brought.

_Dear Hermione:_

_It's been a while since we talked. I know that I'm always with the excuse of being busy. But the truth is that I am. I'm living in Paris with Ginny. I'm teaching in Beauxbaton. Can you believe that? I'm the quidditch teacher. It's weird because this girls don't look like they can play the sport but they are actually pretty good. Anyway Ron called me the other day. I don't know why but he doesn't dare calling you. He said something about a big fight that you guys had. He told me that he read in a magazine that you have a baby girl. Is that true? He also told me that they are saying that the baby is Malfoy's daughter. I don't know if I should believe those gossips. You know how people can make things up. Anyway I'm visiting London this weekend. My cousin Dudley is getting married and he invited me to the wedding. I don't know why. I didn't want to go but Ginny said I should go. She is coming with me. I was wondering if we could see each other. I know that you should think I'm the worst of friends for forgetting about you. But trust me I can't ever forget about you. You did so much for me. You are truly my best friend. Let me know if we can see each other, and where?_

_Harry_

Hermione was mouth hanging looking at the letter. She read it like five times before realizing that it was true. After so many years he finally shows up. She wanted to see him. Maybe he was looking for her just to see if she really had a baby but she didn't care. She missed him a lot.

She took a parchment and wrote:

_Meet me in Diagon Alley. Bring Ron with you if you want to. _

_Hermione_

She went to the bathroom to take a shower, brush her teeth and get all prepared with a long turquoise shirt, black leggings and boots. After that she went and got Mia ready. She put her jeans with a cute little shirt that said, 'I love my daddy' and pink tennis shoes.

They got outside where Hermione put Mia on the stroller and walked to get a taxi. She couldn't apparate with the baby. It was dangerous.

She got to Leaky Cauldron and walked to the wall to get inside of Diagon Alley. It was the first time in almost one year and a half that she entered the magic world. She always had her wand with her, but she hardly ever visited the magic world.

She got to the café and sat in a chair putting Mia facing her. Mia was lost looking everywhere. She didn't even care that she had the pacifier. Hermione putted the gum toy in the baby's hand just in case.

She saw a black headed boy walking to her. He looked different. More mature, he was coming with two redheads; a girl and a boy. Hermione stood up and waved at them. Ginny saw her first and almost ran to her.

"Hermione," she said hugging her. Harry and Ron came and did the same.

"Wow Hermione, you look different," Harry said sitting down.

"You look different yourself, Harry," Hermione said smiling happily.

Ron was not talking he was looking at Aurora. Aurora was looking at him too.

"Who's this?" Ginny asked smiling.

"This," Hermione said taking Mia out of the stroller and sitting her on her lap. "Is my daughter Aurora Mia," she said smiling proudly.

"Wow she's beautiful," Ginny said grabbing the girls little hand. Mia didn't like that she took her hand out of Ginny's. Hermione hated when Mia acted like a Slytherin. Draco was really proud of that.

"So, Hermione, you got married," Harry said.

"Well not really," Hermione said cleaning the baby's mouth with her napkin. She was drooling all her clothes. Hermione took out a bib and put it on her.

"Oh…so who is the father of the baby?" Ron asked curious.

Hermione took a deep breath. She knew they were here to find out if it was true about the magazine. She knew that they were probably going to freak out. "Draco," Hermione said in a soft tone.

They all looked just like Hermione expected. "As in Malfoy?" Ron asked surprised.

"Yes," Hermione said smiling.

"Wow," Ginny said. "That's the reason the baby have blue eyes. She's a Malfoy."

"Well Draco has gray eyes, but Narcissa told me one's that some of the Malfoy's have blue eyes."

"So Hermione who would have thought that after hating each other in school you were going to end up having a kid together," Ron said a little bitter.

"Well, Ronald, it's a small world after all."

"Indeed it is," he said standing up. "I better get going I have a meeting," he said serious.

Without waiting for a reply, he left them. Harry was looking at him surprised.

"Ignored him," Ginny said "He is just jealous."

"I know," Hermione said a little sad. "I just thought that he was different you know. After all, we are not kids anymore… Guys…I know that this is a surprise for you. But let me tell you something, Draco is the nicest person. He has changed. He treats Mia and me so nice. He is not the same ferret that you remember," she said looking at them.

"Hermione I really can't tell you anything. It's your life and if you think you made a good decision, well, I respect that. But I have a question, when did you guys started dating?" Harry asked.

"Well you see we didn't start dating like that. It was, well you know a one night thing. And then I found out that I was pregnant. I couldn't have an abortion. So I decide to keep her and he decided to help me. We never planed to be together or to fall in love. It just happened," she said smiling.

"So you love him?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes I do," Hermione said stroking the baby's hair.

"Well I'm happy for you," Harry said taking the baby's hand in his hands. Mia didn't do anything she just stood watching at him and then at his scar.

They stood in the café for a couple of hours chatting about all the things that they have done. Hermione was surprised knowing that Ginny was also teaching in France. Ginny and Harry were surprised to know that Hermione wasn't working. That didn't sound like Hermione. They got sad when she told them what happened with her mother, but then they got happy to know that their relationship was okay now.

Hermione was so happy to talk to them and see them. It was like her life hadn't changed. Stacy was a great friend but there was no one like Harry and Ginny.


	14. Revelations

**Well, here goes another chapter. Thanks for reviewing, keep them coming. **

* * *

One month later…

Hermione didn't know anything about Ron since the day she saw him, Harry and Ginny. But to be honest she was not going to put a lot of interest in him. She knew that he had a bad temper, so she was going to let him deal with this and when he decided to call she was going to talk to him like the friend that she was.

This weekend she was going to the burrow. She was excited about that; she wanted to see Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. George was going to be there as well and she wanted to see him. She still couldn't believe Fred was dead.

She was in her room watching cartoons with Mia. Draco was working. Hermione was a little angry with him. Lately he was being really quiet, sometimes he didn't even talk. She didn't understand since she had done anything to him. She was lost in thought when she heard her baby laughing pretty hard. She looked at Mia and smiled. It was the first time that she laughed hard. Mia was moving her hands animatedly; she was having too much fun watching cartoons.

"You like that huh?" Hermione asked her little girl. Of course she knew that the baby was not going to answer back, but she loved to talk with her anyways.

"Do you want to go outside to the park?" she asked again. Mia looked at her and smiled. She didn't understand but every time that she saw her mother talking to her she cracked a smiled. "Yeah I think that's a good idea. Let me get you properly dressed." Mia was only in diapers and a white little shirt. She took Mia in her arms and went to the baby's nursery to get her dressed. She put Mia a pink shirt with a little jean skirt and white tennis shoes. Then she prepared the baby's bag, putting a lot of gum toys and bibs. "Let's go outside to play," she said taking her back in her arms.

She got outside of the building and put the little one in her stroller. When they got to the park Hermione put the stroller in front of her and she sat in a bench. She was thinking that she needed to talk to Draco, she was getting a little sick of his attitude. Hermione was lost in thought when she heard someone getting near her.

She looked and she didn't know why but she felt a little fear. Sara was walking near her, smiling like always. Hermione took the stroller and pulled it closer to her, putting the baby facing her, just to make sure that nothing went wrong. With Sara everything was possible.

"Hello," Sara said smiling.

Hermione didn't say anything she just smiled politely.

"Oh this is the little Malfoy," Sara said looking at the baby. Hermione saw a bit of anger in Sara eyes, but Sara was a great actress and pretended that everything was just fine. "She doesn't look at all like Draco. Are you sure this is his kid?" she asked smiling at Hermione.

"You think so?" Hermione said. "You know, you are the first person that says that she doesn't look like Draco. Everybody thinks differently, even your mother thought that she was the perfect image of a Malfoy," Hermione said smiling evilly. It was true Sara's mother saw the baby in one of Hermione's and Draco's visit to the manor and she did say that Mia was a complete Malfoy.

Sara looked at her serious and then smiled. "I don't really care to be honest. Draco was never the right man for me. He didn't satisfy all my needs. On another subject you know I have to send you the invitation. I'm getting married. You should tell Draco, he might want to go to the wedding. Although he doesn't know my fiancé since he is not from here."

"Oh…that's great for you," Hermione said serious.

Sara turned her looks to the baby and got closer to her. "Hello little girl," she said taking her hands closer to the baby's hand. Aurora didn't smile at all when she saw Sara; on the contrary she started making faces. Hermione recognized the baby's face; this was the face that Mia puts when she is going to start crying hysterically.

"Don't touch her," Hermione said angrily.

"Why not? It's not like I'm going to hurt her," Sara said in her bitchy tone.

"I don't want you touching her," Hermione said standing up from the bench. "Goodbye Sara…have a great matrimony." With that she turned around and walked as far away from her. Hermione could hear Sara laughing but she ignored her.

Hermione was furious went she left the park. _The audacity of that woman, _she thought out loud making some people look at her. Mia was babbling, it was like she was comforting her mother, but Hermione was way too angry to put attention to her. After a couple of seconds Mia realized that she was being ignored and stopped babbling and started playing with her bib.

Hermione walked back to her place still furious. When she got there Mia was covered in a puddle of drools.

"Oh…" Hermione said a little disgusted. Yeah baby's drooling is supposed to be cute but when a baby does a pool of it is not that nice.

Hermione took her immediately to the shower. Mia had her neck and hands covered in drool "Why didn't I give her those gum toys," Hermione said putting the little one in the baby tub. Mia looked at her and smiled. Yeah, she was finally being the center of attention. Mia loved that. After bathing Mia, she took her to her room and got her dressed with diaper and white shirt that Draco bought. The shirt had a broom in the middle. Draco wanted the baby to know everything about Quidditch, Hermione was not into that. After getting her dressed she walked to the living room and put Mia in the floor while she cooked something to eat and prepared something for Mia. Mia was already having baby food. Working in the kitchen was not easy because every two seconds she needed to be looking at the living room making sure that Mia hadn't move.

When she finished in the kitchen she got back to the living room, took the baby and sat her in her baby chair. Mia started eating fast. "Wow…you are hungry!" Hermione said smiling. Her bad mood was off. She was feeling okay now. Mia knew how to make her smile. "It's been three hours since you had your bottle of milk…if you keep eating like this you are going to turn into a beautiful piggy," Hermione said in a baby voice. Mia was happy she was eating and moving her hand encouraging Hermione to keep mocking with her.

Hermione heard the door and suddenly she got angry again. She wasn't mad at him for anything that happened with Sara. She was angry at him for his recent mood.

"Hey," Draco said putting his wallet in the table. "Hey my little girl," he said walking to Mia and kissing her fore head. Mia started babbling with food in her mouth when she saw her daddy.

"Hey," he said kissing Hermione in her fore head as well.

Hermione didn't say anything. She was so sick of this attitude of him. She didn't understand. She was a great "wife". She cooked, she had the house immaculate, she watched over Mia every single day, and she was and excellent lover. What could go wrong?

Draco ignored her attitude and walked to his room. He took a bath and went back to the living room to get something to eat and watch some TV. When he got there Hermione was cleaning the baby's mouth. He stood looking at her. She ignored him and went and turned the TV on for the baby, and then went to the kitchen and took her dinner. She didn't even mind asking him what he wanted. He rolled his eyes, went to the kitchen and grab what she made for dinner. It was no big deal; after all he had two perfectly good hands. He sat near her in the couch. Mia was in the floor looking at the ceiling. She was opening and closing her eyes every two seconds. She was sleepy.

After an uncomfortable silence Draco decided to talk, "What's wrong?"

Hermione looked at him serious. "Nothing," she said turning her head back to the TV.

Hermione was pretending to watch a soap opera, which she didn't like one bit. Draco knew that, so he took the remote and changed the channel.

"Draco I'm watching that," Hermione said in a bitchy attitude.

"Hermione you don't like soap opera," Draco said confused.

"I was interested in it," she said bitter.

He gave her the remote again and left from the living room taking Mia with him. He took her to her nursery and sat down on her rocking chair where he knew that she was going to fall asleep in his chest. "Mia I don't know what to do," he said closing his eyes.

Hermione spend two hours in the living room pretending to watch the soap. To be honest she hated it but she didn't want Draco realizing that she was a little childish when she gets mad. After the thing was finish she got up, grabbed some water and left to her room. Draco wasn't there; she knew that he was in the nursery. She walked to the nursery, standing at the door, listening. Draco was talking to Mia who she knew was sleeping.

"I don't know what to do. What if she leaves me?"

She was confused, she didn't understand so she needed to know what he was talking about "Who is going to leave you?" she asked getting inside the room. Draco got scared and jumped a little causing Mia to wake up and started crying softly. She was really sensitive when she was sleeping. No one messed with that little girl's sleep.

"Hermione…I thought you were watching the soap?" Draco asked standing from the rocking chair and putting the baby in the crib. Mia started to move a little until she felt comfortable and fell at sleep again. She was just adorable when she did that!

"It's over," Hermione said serious.

Draco looked at her serious and asked "What's over?"

"The soap," Hermione said.

"Oh," he said breathing again. He thought that she was talking about their relationship. He knew that he was acting a little odd these days.

"So…who's going to leave you?" Hermione asked again a little more impatient.

Draco walked out of the room and Hermione followed him. "Draco, are you going to answer or not?" she said annoyed getting into the masters and closing the door. She didn't want to wake up Mia.

"Hermione…it's none of you business," he said not looking at her.

"None of my business…you are talking with my daughter about this woman…and it's none of my business?" she said bitterly.

"Yeah," he said walking to his drawer.

"Why can't you tell me what's your problem?" she asked.

"I don't have a problem Hermione, you are the one that has one…you are the one that has been acting strange since a got home," he said not looking at her.

"WHAT?…you are unbelievable…you've been acting all strange all these days and you have the nerve to say that I'm the one that have a problem?" she yelled at him.

"Don't scream, you are going to wake up Mia," he said a little angry.

"Why don't you talk to me with the truth, Draco…are you cheating at me?...is that the reason that you've been acting all weird these days?…are you having an affair?" she asked. She didn't know where all that came from, but that was the only logical explanation that she could find.

He was angry, she could see in his eyes. They were really dark. "Granger…" he said throw greeted teeth.

"Oh…so I'm back to Granger," Hermione said feeling moisture in her eyes.

"GOD SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A SECOND," he shouted with fire in his eyes.

Hermione stood immobile looking at him. It was the first time that he dared talk to her like that, well not counting the times in school.

"You want to know why I have this fucking attitude, well it's because I'm killing myself thinking of how I'm going to ask you to be my wife," he shouted looking at her with intensity.

Hermione felt like she was going to faint. He wanted to get marry with her. She had been so stupid accusing him of cheating on her. But, why it was so hard to ask her to marry him. He thought that she was going to leave him, but why? She was not going to do that, she loved him. Maybe they have never talk about marriage but that's not a bid deal. They could talk about it like adults that they were.

Hermione was lost in thoughts and didn't realize that Draco was getting dressed. When she looked he was getting out of the room.

"Where are you going?" she asked running after him.

"I need to be alone," he whispered not looking at her.

"Draco…we need to talk," she said trying to catch up with him.

He ignored her and walked faster to the first floor. She stood on the stair looking at him, she was a little angry but she knew what to do. She wanted to become his wife, she loved him and she didn't want to let him go. "Draco, yes," she whispered.

He turned around confused getting his sweater on. "Yes?"

"Yes," she said again half smiling. "Yes…I want to be your wife."

Draco was angry but when he heard her answer that madness turned into happiness. She could see it in his face. His eyes were sparkling. Hermione walked a couple of steps down and Draco ran the others steps getting to her and hugging her, lifting her in the air with his happiness. "Yes?" he asked again looking into her eyes.

"Yes," she said again touching his face.

He didn't say anything and she didn't need to say anything more. They were enjoining this happiness. At that moment nothing could bother them. They walked back to the room where Draco gave Hermione a beautiful silver ring with a diamond. It was a simply ring, which matched perfectly with Hermione's personality. After that they celebrated their engagement drinking Champaign and making love.

They were covered in sheets in their bed. Hermione had her head in Draco's chest and he was stroking her hair softly.

"Draco," Hermione said.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you thought I was going to leave you if you proposed?"

"I don't know…I didn't know what you felt about marriage," he said kissing her head.

"Well to be honest…I always imagined myself getting married and having kids…the kid came before…but I'm still going to marry the person that I love," she said looking into his eyes.

"I love you too," he said kissing her lips.

A couple of seconds later Draco whispered, "Hermione"

"I'm still awake," she mumbled.

"Why did you thought I was cheating at you?"

"I don't know…it what's just that your attitude…" she said no knowing how to explain herself.

"Hermione…let me tell you something…I know that you may think that I don't care since I cheated at Sara with you, but that doesn't count, I mean, I didn't love her at all…I'm only human…but I will make damn sure to never make you suffer…so don't you ever doubt on that, okay?"

"Okay," Hermione said a little embarrassed and then remembered something. "Oh…Draco talking about Sara…I saw her today on the park…she told me that she is getting married," Hermione said lying on her side to look at Draco. Draco did the same.

"Yeah I heard something about that…mother told me," he said smiling.

"She said that she was sending you an invitation."

"Yes, I know mother said something about she being obsessed with me…she's marrying a French dude…pretty funny man," he said smiling broadly.

"Do you know him? She said that you didn't," Hermione said.

"Yes I know him. Father used to work with him when I was a little kid," he said still smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Love, the man is 50 years old," he said.

"What?" Hermione asked shock.

"His filthy rich," Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Ohhh."

"You understand, right?" he said laughing.

"Wow…never thought that she was like that, I mean, she is a complete airhead but…"

"Hermione she's been always like that…I don't know why, I mean, her family has money," he said seriously.

"Well the more you have the more you want" Hermione said.

"I guess." Mia started crying softly. "I'll get her," Draco said.

He went to Mia's room and she was crying but with her eyes closed. He knew that she had a nightmare; it was what she always does when it happened. He picked her up and started rocking her a little to calm her. Lucky for him, Mia loved sleeping so she was a fast sleeper.

When he got back to his room Hermione was sound at sleep. He lay next to her and kissed her goodnight.

It was Saturday. Today Hermione was going to visit the burrow. She was going with her girl; Draco didn't want to go he said that he wasn't going to feel welcome. Hermione tried to convince him over and over but he didn't fall for any tricks. After a little argument with him the night before, she decided to stop asking him and going by herself with Mia. She understood that he was going to feel that way. After all the Weasley's never liked the Malfoy's. She knew that she was going to get interrogated but she could take that. Draco was a great man and a great father and a great fiancé and she knew how to defend him. In her own words, no one was going to mess with her family. This is the choice that she made and they needed to respect it.

Hermione was in the nursery getting the baby ready. Mia was a little impossible this morning, she was crying for everything, she didn't want to drink her milk, she made a tantrum when she was taking a bath and she was moving around Hermione's bed not letting her put the diaper. Hermione was getting annoyed and Draco was not helping, he was way to interest talking with his friend Blaise on the phone about a poker game that they were going to have in the night with some friends.

"Draco," Hermione shouted from her room.

"What?" he asked from downstairs.

"Can you help me here, please? Mia is been a little impossible," she said annoyed trying to put the baby in her place to put the diaper. "Stay still," she said putting Mia for the fifth time in her place. Mia started wining, she was really sensitive sometimes. "Don't star crying princess; I haven't done anything to you. Can you let me put this on you?" Hermione asked. Mia ignored her and rolled to be upside down.

Draco got to the room cell phone in his ear.

"Can you stop talking for five seconds and help me here," Hermione said mad.

"What's the problem?" Draco asked smiling looking at his baby.

"She won't let me get her ready. I've been here for almost two minutes trying to put the diaper but she keeps rolling around the bed," Hermione said seriously annoyed.

"Blaise I'll call you in second," Draco said and hanged up the phone. "Come here little girl," he said taking Mia and putting her in front of him. Mia started moving a little but Draco started playing with her and she finally stood still. After putting the diaper on he asked, "What clothes are you going to put on her?"

Hermione gave him a cute yellow dress with a headband and white sandals. Draco smiled at Hermione. He dressed Mia and combs her hair. "See? It's not difficult."

"Yeah…that's because you haven't deal with her bad attitude today…I don't know what's wrong whit her, she is usually happy and babbling a lot, but today she's been really impossible. You know, Draco? I think she is way too spoiled. She is always looking for attention and since I wasn't playing with her she started with that attitude. God she's only six months, she is going to be a tinny you," Hermione said a little hysteric.

"Hermione calm down…she's just a baby. I read in the baby book that is normal for them to act this way," he said walking out of the room with Mia on his arms.

"And you are spoiling her way to much," Hermione murmured.

Hermione went to the bathroom, took a shower, and put a yellow strapless dress and white sandals, she didn't realize that she matched with her daughter until Draco make the comment.

"Well Draco…I'm leaving…I'll see you tonight," Hermione said taking Mia and putting her in the stroller.

"Do you have everything that you need…remember that Mia is drooling a lot and she need like three pair of extra clothes," he said smiling touching Mia's head.

"Yes I have everything," she said smiling at him. She loved when he made sure that she had everything before getting out of the house. She walked to him and kissed him.

She was walking out of the building when she heard him shouting at her. "Have fun…I love you," he said smiling.

"Love you too," she shouted blushing since a lot of people were walking near the place.

She took a cab and went to Diagon Alley where she was going to wait for Harry. He was going to take her to the burrow.


	15. The Burrow

**Well here goes another chapter. Thanks for reviewing you guys rock, please keep them coming, that really helps. Happy Reading! **

**Disclaimer: The only thing that I own is the character of Aurora Mia. **

**

* * *

**"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley screamed excited from the front of her house. Molly Weasley literally ran to Hermione; when she got to her she hugged her taking the air out of her lungs.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said trying to catch some air.

"Oh Hermione! It's so good to see you…oh and this is your little girl!" Molly said bending over to see a sleepy Aurora. "Oh, she is just adorable…she doesn't look much like you, I guess she looks a lot like her father."

"Yes," Hermione grinned proud looking at her daughter.

Mia was sleeping in the stroller with her arms and little legs wide open. She was making funny faces, and smiling in her sleep.

"She must been having great dreams," Molly said touching her face softly.

"Yeah," Hermione said smiling. She loved when her daughter did stuff like that.

"Oh, come inside Hermione…its a little cold outside. I don't want you or the baby catching a cold," Molly said walking to the house. Hermione followed her. "Oh, Hermione what's the baby's name, I forgot to ask Ginny."

"Aurora Mia," Hermione said not mentioning her surname. She didn't know if Molly knew who the father was and she was not going to let her know while walking to the house. She didn't want Molly fainting outside.

"Oh that's a beautiful name," she said smiling at Hermione, opening the door so she could go in with the stroller.

"I'm going to tell Ginny and Harry that you are here…and Arthur and the rest. George is not here, I don't know if Ginny told you but he is living in France now. His merchandise is offering great goods to him there. Beside he doesn't want to remember a lot of his bro…" she didn't finish the sentence since she started sobbing.

"Oh Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said walking to her and hugging her. She didn't know what to say. She understood Molly completely, she was now a mother and if something happened to her little girl she was going to be devastated.

"It so hard Hermione…it's been three years but every time I talk about him the only image that comes to my mind is his body on the floor in Hogwarts," she said crying harder, getting all of Hermione's shirt wet. Hermione didn't care, if crying made Molly feel better, well, she was going to let her cry her heart out.

"I know, Mrs. Weasly," Hermione said controlling her own emotions. For Hermione it wasn't easy dealing with all the devastation after the war, all the people that they lost and all the suffering. She stills remembered clearly the day that the death eater's got her and she suffered the cruciatus curse on the hands of Bellatrix. She remembered Draco's face. She never understood why Draco looked so shocked; now she understood perfectly. Draco never wanted to be a part of them. "Mrs. Weasley we have to look to the future…and you have to know that Fred was a hero…he wanted to fight the death eaters and he did take some of them out of the fight before he…" Hermione didn't finish the sentence since she started sobbing as well.

"I know sweetheart…it's just hard", Molly said walking to the stairs, cleaning her face with her shirt. "Never mind…I'm just sensitive, seeing you with a kid, you know?"

"I know," Hermione whispered.

"I'm going to get Ginny," she said half smiling.

Hermione sat down on the couch. Mia started to cry softly, she was waking up. "Hey you," Hermione said smiling to her baby. She toke Mia out of the stroller and put her in her lap. "You must be hungry, right?" Mia was still half at sleep, but Hermione knew that she was hungry. Mia ate a lot and it had been four hours since she last eat. Hermione took some baby food and a baby spoon out of the Mia's bag. She knew that Mia wasn't going to eat immediately since she was still fighting to get up, but any minute soon she was going to start crying hysterically wanting some food.

"Hermione," she heard someone saying from her back. She looked and Ron was there with a broom.

"Ron," she said smiling.

"Hey…what are you doing here?" he asked softly.

"Your mom wanted to see the baby."

"Oh," he said a little nervous. He was embarrassed of the way he acted the last time he saw her.

"So…you were playing quidittch?" Hermione asked looking for a subject.

"Yeah…I'm playing for the Cannons," he said sitting down next to her and Mia. "She is really beautiful," he said looking at the baby.

"Thanks," she said half smiling. She was nervous. She didn't want to fight with him.

"Hermione I'm sorry about my attitude," he said nervous. "I know that you make your own decisions…but Malfoy, you never were his favorite person," he said still looking at Mia. Apparently he was scared to look at her.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and said, "I know Ron. He wasn't my favorite person either." She understood him and she was not going to make him share watch she thought about Draco.

"Well the important thing is that he cares for you and the little one," he said looking at her eyes.

"Yeah," Hermione said looking at him.

"You know…I always wished for you to be the mother of my kids," Ron said not taking his eyes out of hers.

Hermione didn't say anything. This was awkward.

"It's okay Mione…you don't have to say anything…I'm sorry I'm telling you this, I shouldn't…after all, you already made your life…I can see that you are getting married," he said looking at her finger.

"Uh…" Hermione said. "Yeah, I don't know when yet…but it's going to be pretty soon," she said looking at her baby. Mia was starting to open her eyes fully.

"I'm happy for you…you deserve happiness," he said serious, but not mad at all.

"I am happy," she said smiling at him and he returned the same soft smile.

"So, Malfoy is a good boyfriend huh?" he asked grinning. "If some one have told me five years ago that you two were going to end up having a kid together I will kill the person."

"Me too," Hermione laughed.

"Well I have to go to take a shower…I'll be back shortly, we need to catch up. I miss you so much," he said standing up and opening his arm to hug her. Hermione stood up baby in arms and hugged him. "I'm going to be invited to the wedding right?...you know all the food that is going to be there!" he exclaimed laughing.

"Of course…you have to be there. You and Harry are my brothers, you guys are going to be my men of honors," she commented laughing with him.

Ron left from the room to change and Hermione sat back on the couch. Mia was awake already looking everywhere. Hermione knew that it was a new place for Mia and that she was searching for every single detail. Mia was enjoining herself. In their house Hermione didn't have a lot of magic stuff and this house was packed with magic, starting with the magic clock. "You like it here huh?" Hermione said putting Mia back on the stroller to give her food. It was not really easy doing this on the stroller. Mia was only six months and she couldn't stay sitting for a long time. "I'm glad you like it here, you are not crying like you normally do," she said putting Mia her bib.

"Hermione," Ginny said running down the stairs.

"Hey."

"Oh, hello Mia," Ginny said playing with her little hands. Mia ignored her and stood looking at her mother with her mouth open waiting for the food. "Is she in a bad mood?" Ginny asked sitting down.

"Hmm…well she just woke up, and she is hungry," Hermione said while putting the spoon in Mia's mouth.

"She has the Malfoy temper?" Ginny asked looking at Mia.

"Not really…she does smile a lot and plays a lot. She is just interested in the house. Is a new place for her little eyes," Hermione said smiling at her baby.

"Oh…I don't really understand babies. I guess that's why mom doesn't think that I'm prepared for having one," she said a little sad.

"Oh Ginny don't worry about that. I wasn't ready when I found out that I was going to have her, those are things that you learn while the pregnancy…and after the baby is born."

"I guess," she said giving Mia a little toy which Mia took it immediately and took her to her mouth.

"No princess," Hermione said to her daughter taking the toy out of her hands. "Her gum itches, that's why she is always taking everything to her mouth," she informed Ginny.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said walking to the living room, kissing her check before sitting down next to Ginny.

"Hey, Harry."

"So…where's Malfoy?" Harry asked looking at her.

"He…decided not to come. He had something to do with his father," Hermione said not looking at him. She hated when she lied.

"Oh," he said. He didn't believe her but decide not to say anything. After all he understood Malfoy just a little.

"Oh Hermione I totally forgot. Mom doesn't know that Malfoy is the father of this precious baby, so don't get upset if she tells you something after you tell her," Ginny said a little nervous and blushing.

"Oh, it's okay Ginny."

"Okay kids, come to the kitchen. I made something special," Molly screamed from the kitchen.

"I'll go in a minute. I have to finish here first," Hermione told them when they got up from the couch.

"Okay," Harry said and walked to the kitchen following Ginny.

"Why are you always so hungry?" Hermione asked Mia while giving her the last spoon of baby food. "Let me give you some juice." She took a bottle of juice from the bag and gave it to her. After the baby was full, Hermione burped her, sat her again in the stroller and gave her some gum toys. She got into the kitchen and sat in the corner chair since she needed to put Mia close to her.

They all sat in the kitchen table. Arthur was there as well. He talked to Hermione about all the new stuff that was happening in the Ministry of Magic and then he asked about all the new stuff in the muggle world. He was impressed with all the things that Hermione told him. She talked to him about ipods, psp, laptops, digital cameras, internet even myspace. He was almost drooling when she was done.

"Wow…impressive, those muggles," he said sipping some water.

"Yeah," she said. She really didn't enjoy technology a lot, she preferred the old stuff. Like writing letters and going to the library to get some books.

"So Hermione…when are you getting marry?" Molly asked smiling at her.

"Ummm…well…I don't know yet," she said blushing. This was it; Molly was going to start making embarrassing questions.

"You haven't told us who the father of Aurora is. Do we know him?"

Harry chuckled, Ginny filled her mouth with food and Ron started whistling. Molly looked at them confused but decided to ignore them. "Well?" she asked again.

"Well, you do know him," Hermione said searching for the right words.

"Oh we do, oh that's great. That way we can do a party to celebrate your engagement," she said.

"Umm…" This was harder that was she expected. "Molly the father is…Draco Malfoy." She didn't look at her face but she knew what Molly expression had been, she heard her gasp.

"What?" Molly asked shock. "That kid."

Hermione didn't look at her, for the first time she felt like she betrayed someone. Molly was like a mother to her, a real mother. No offense to Ann she was great, but Molly had that motherly touch that can make you feel okay even though you are not.

"Draco Malfoy," Molly said a little too hard.

"Yes," Hermione said looking at her. Molly didn't look sad or anything like that she was just shocked.

"I thought you guys hated him?" she asked looking at everyone in the table. Arthur was just looking at Hermione, mouth hanging.

"Well yeah…but things have changed Mrs. Weasley." She didn't know how to say to her what happened without involving the one night stand thing. "We met in a club and develop a friendship, and well we ended having a kid."

"Malfoy is the father of this little girl…she is Lucius granddaughter," Arthur said still shocked. "That's the little girl that Lucius is always talking about," he said looking at the baby.

"He does?" Hermione asked surprised. She knew that Lucius was happy of having a granddaughter but he hardly put attention to the baby when Hermione and Draco visit his house.

"Yes he is always saying 'That baby is so cute. My granddaughter is a real Malfoy. I'm going to make a huge birthday party for my little girl' he turns everyone crazy in his office."

"Wow," Hermione simply said. She was shocked with this revelation.

"So you guys are going to marry?" Harry asked. Hermione totally forgot that Harry didn't know anything about her engagement.

"Well, yes," she said smiling at him.

"I can't believe this little angel is that kid's daughter. Hermione I don't know what to say. He is a death eater."

"He is not," Hermione said looking at Molly, she got a little mad but took a deep breath before talking. "He doesn't have the dark mark." She knew about that for a fact. She had seen him many times naked and knew almost every part of his gorgeous body. She talked to him many times about this and she knew what to say to Molly. "He is not a death eater, well he played one of them back in school but that was only to protect his family. He never had the dark mark, he was too young and Voldemort didn't trust him to give him such a huge thing."

"Oh," Molly said not looking at her. "I'm sorry, dear. I know that I can deal with this, it's just that is going to take me some time to get used to the idea of you and Malfoy. You are such a good girl and Lucius…" she didn't finish. Hermione knew what she meant, Lucius was evil sometimes.

"I'm not dating Lucius," Hermione said trying to make a joke.

"I know," Molly said smiling at her.

"And if it helps…I hardly see Mr. Malfoy. I really don't like spending a lot of time with him. I don't think I can trust him fully. Not with the baby at least. Draco had told me that he has changed but I don't know, he did so many things, is not easy to trust someone with his profile."

"Yes." Molly was going to say something but Mia interrupted her with her babbling. "Oh she has something to say about this," Molly said standing up and taking the dishes to the sink.

Mia started babbling animatedly to Hermione. Ginny was so excited to hear her that she went to her and took her in her arms. Mia started whining a little but after a couple of seconds decide to stop since she got entertained with some stuff that Ginny was showing her.

"Draco is spoiling her a lot," Hermione said giving to Ginny the pacifier. "She doesn't really like it, but she stays quiet for a couple of minutes with the thing."

Hermione left Ginny with the baby and followed Harry and Ron to the back yard. This reminded her their times in Hogwarts, she was always following them.

"So Hermione, when are we going to talk to Malfoy?" Ron asked

"Talk about what?" she asked confused.

"Well, you are our sister…we need to talk with him man to man," Harry said serious, but after a couple of seconds smiled at her.

"Are you serious?" she asked still a little confused and scared. A conversation between them three could turn ugly.

"No, not really. We don't have to talk to him. You already made a decision," he said walking to her to hug her.

"Oh, guys," she said jumping at both of them and taking them to her so she could hug them. "I really miss you guys," she said giving each a kiss in their cheeks. Even though they were adults Ron still blushed a little. "I'm going to Ginny, I want to talk to her," Hermione said after a while, the boys were playing quidditch.

Hermione went inside the house. Ginny was sitting on the floor with Mia. Mia was on a sheet moving everywhere, laughing and babbling. Sometime she stood looking at the ceiling taking her feet to her hands.

"Having fun?" Hermione asked sitting down with them.

"Yeah…Mia is such a funny baby. She's been babbling for about 5 minutes and she moves a lot," Ginny said smiling looking at the baby.

"Yeah she does that a lot." Mia looked at her mother, smiled and turned around.

"Can she crawl?" Ginny asked after a couple of minutes of watching Mia trying to get somewhere.

"No, she's too little for that. She tries, but I don't think she's going to make it yet, not until she gets near the eight month."

"So where's Malfoy?" Ginny asked looking at her. "I know that he is not with his father."

"Oh Ginny I know, sorry for that, it's just that he didn't want to come because he was going to feel uncomfortable."

"I know Hermione you don't have to tell me."

"Well why you ask then?" Hermione asked bitterly, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know, I'm looking for a conversation," she said smiling at her friend.

"Oh…sorry."

"So, Hermione." Hermione looked at Ginny and she was blushing.

"Yes."

"I've been wondering ever since I found out that you and Malfoy were together…" Hermione looked at her frowning but didn't say anything. She knew what Ginny was going to ask. "You know how in Hogwarts girls were crazy about him…well I wanted to know how he is in?…you know …" she didn't finish because Hermione started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked blushing and smiling nervously.

"You should see your face," Hermione said still laughing. She took a deep breath and said "Yeah Ginny he is good in that." Ginny started smiling broadly.

"Wow…do you remember his nick name in school?" Ginny asked after of couples of seconds.

"Yeah…the Slytherin Sex God," Hermione said smiling broadly.

"Oh my God…I always wondered if he was really that good," Ginny said touching Mia's head softly. Mia was looking at them with wide eyes, she looked like she was really interest in the conversation, but of course she didn't know what the hell they were talking about.

"Yeah he is."

Hermione spend almost four hours in the burrow. She had a great time there. Mia was behaving perfectly and that helped a lot too.

"Well I better get going…it's getting late," she said walking to Ron to take Mia. Ron played with the little girl for almost an hour. Mia had a lot of fun with him, she even laughed pretty hard when he pretended to fall. Hermione was impressed. Mia was a really demanding baby and when she got bored with some one she started crying, but Ron knew exactly what to do to make her happy. It was the first person that had managed to do that, not including herself and Draco.

"Why don't you leave and I stay with the girl," Ron said looking at Mia. Mia was way entertained drooling all over his clothes. He didn't realize that.

"I don't think her father is going to be happy about that," Hermione said taking her in her arms. Mia loved playing with him but she liked more when she was in her mummy's arms. Hermione put her back on the stroller and walked out of the house.

"Hermione how are you going to get to your house…you know that the taxis don't get here right?" Molly asked.

"There's a street like five minutes from here…I can get a taxi from there," she said kissing her goodbye.

"Oh well be careful."

"I'll go with her," Harry said walking to her side.

"Well I'll see you another day Ginny," Hermione said kissing Ginny and then moving to Ron "See you another day too Ronald," she said hugging him.

Harry went with her to a little shop area where she was going to take a taxi. Before the taxi got to her she took her wand out making sure that no one was watching her and produce a car sit for Mia. When a taxi finally came she said her goodbyes to Harry. She got to her place thirty minutes later. Mia didn't sleep on the entire ride.

She put Mia back on the stroller. Mia was starting to hate the thing. When Hermione put her there she started whining and crying softly but Hermione controlled her giving her the pacifier which she didn't like much either. "We are here already sweet pie…give mummy a second and I'll take you out of that ugly thing," Hermione said walking inside of the building.

When she got to her door she heard loud noises and people cursing and laughing. "Wow, Daddy must be having fun watching TV, that's really loud," Hermione said getting her keys. When she entered she felt like she was in a club. There was a poker table in the middle of the living room, and some dudes where smoking tobacco and drinking. They were making a mess in her precious living room. At first she thought that she entered the wrong apartment but when she saw Draco she realized that she was in hers.

"Oh, hey honey," he said walking to her. He was going to kiss her but she moved her head and walked to take Mia out of the stroller. She was mad with him.

"What are this people doing here?" she asked while taking Mia out of the stroller and covering her little head and face with a blanket. She didn't want the baby smelling all the smoke.

"I told you that I was going to play poker tonight," he said smiling.

"You never said that it was here, _Draco._" He didn't like the way she said his name, she sounded angry. He knew that she was upset with him and he didn't like that one bit.

"I forgot I guess," he said half smiling.

"I'm going to the room…tell them to stop smoking right now. You know that this is not good for Mia," she said angry.

He felt a little embarrassed with this situation, he didn't think of his little girl when he decided to have fun. He should be more responsible, now the house was going to smell like garbage for a couple of days and his baby was going to take all that.

Hermione waited for him to talk but he didn't say anything. He wanted to but he had too much to drink and his tongue was heavy. She rolled her eyes and decided to say something.

"Guys stop smoking…there's a little one here and it's not good for her," she said serious.

"Man you never told me that your girlfriend was so bossy," she heard a man say. She didn't know him so she didn't care if she says something to him.

"Errr," Draco said.

"I don't care what you think about me…I don't want you smoking in my house," she said walking to the stairs ready to leave the living room but the man didn't do what she told him and he decided to talk back to her.

"This is not your house…Draco bought this apartment with his mo…"

"Okay Nick enough," Draco finally said. He got mad with his friend. How dare he talk back to his fiancé? "This is Hermione's house too, and if she tells you to do something do it…it's my mistake I shouldn't let you guys smoke here because of my little girl," he said looking at his friends serious.

"Yeah Nick do what Hermione is saying," Blaise said.

Hermione didn't realize that he was there until that moment. Hermione ignored them and walked to her room with the baby. She decide not to shower Mia, it was a little late to give her a bath so she took baby shops and cleaned her little neck, hands and face. Mia started coughing softly and just a little but that made Hermione freak out. She started cursing while dressing her baby's in her pajamas. Draco was near the room getting some stuff when he heard Mia coughing.

"Is she alright?" he asked ashamed of himself and thinking, _How can I be so stupid? _

"I don't know," Hermione said angry not looking at him.

"Look Mione, baby I'm sorry. I forgot to tell them not to smoke," he said softly.

"Yeah," she said bitter.

"Hermione I need to have fun too you know," he said trying to make her realize that he was still young and needed adventure one's in a while.

"I'm not telling you to stop having fun Draco," Hermione said a little too hard causing Mia to stop babbling. She put Mia in her crib and left the room before she started screaming.

Draco followed her without saying anything. He really didn't know what to do to fix this mess.

She looked at him and repeated more softly. "I'm not telling you stop having fun Draco. You can go out if you want to, I don't really care. I trust you. But bringing some men into this house. If the baby wasn't here and it was only me I will probably be with you…well not smoking but maybe drinking, but I have some responsibility's right, and I'm asking you to have yours. It's not that complicated to ask you friends not to smoke, you shouldn't even forget that you have a baby," she said controlling her temper since she didn't want to make a scene in front of his friends, well not in front but she didn't want them listening.

"I never forget I have a baby," Draco said not looking at her.

"Well you sure forgot today…look at her now, she is coughing Draco. I don't know if she is going to get sick or if she just smell the smoke and that's it. You should think more about other's before thinking about yourself."

"I'm sorry," he said still not looking at her. He was feeling so bad for all this. "I'm going to tell them to leave," he said walking out of the room.

"Draco…wait…no…don't tell them to leave. I don't want you looking bad in front of your friends."

"Hermione…you and Mia are my priority and I know that I screw up really bad and I don't feel in the mood to party any more," he said still not looking at her.

She didn't say anything and walked out of the room brushing him with her body. She went back to the nursery to see if Mia was okay. She was sleeping like and angel. She was supposed to eat before getting to sleep but Hermione decide to leave her and wake up when she cried.

Draco went down stairs to talk to his buddies. Nick was laughing about a joke that another man said.

"Draco is Hermione still mad?" Blaise asked a little worried.

"Yeah," he said taking some glasses out of the poker table.

"Man you have to fuck her to make her feel better," Nick said. "If that was my fiancé, wo.." he didn't finish since Draco punched him in his face.

"Don't you ever dare talk about her like that," he said with fire in his eyes.

Nick stood up with Blaise help. Blaise didn't do anything but was happy, he never liked Nick. "I'm out of here," Nick said taking his stuff, but before leaving he turned around and punched Draco right at his mouth. "That will teach you to never mess with me."

"Son of a bitch!" Blaise said walking to him.

"Blaise, no," Draco said standing up.

The rest of the guys decide to leave as well, they were good friends of Draco and decided to go in peace. Blaise helped Draco clean everything before leaving.

"Well goodnight man," Blaise said walking out of the house. "Oh and put something on your lips is going to get swollen…and tell Hermione that I'm sorry for this mess."

"Don't worry man," Draco said closing the door. He walked back to his room where Hermione was reading a magazine.

"Are they gon…Oh my God Draco what happened!?" she asked in shock, her mouth hanging, kneeling in her bed to look at him. He had blood all over his chin, mouth and shirt.

"Nick hit me," he said half smiling.

She stood up and practically ran to him. She stood looking at his face for a couples of minutes until he decide to go to the bathroom because it was awkward they way she was looking at him. She follow him still mouth hanging. He took his shirt of and looked through the banister to see what he can put in his mouth.

"I'll help you," she said searching. She knew what to use. "You sit in the toilet."

He sat down and put his head up. She took antibiotics and started putting it in his mouth softly. "Hmm… does that really help?" he asked making faces.

"Why did he hit you?"

"He started talking shit about you," he said with his eyes close. This think that she was using was making him have more pain.

"What did he say?" she asked a little mad.

"He said that I should fuck you…and that if it was him."

She started laughing and then shivered "Eww."

"What's so funny?" he asked opening his eyes and looking at her eyes for the first time since she got to the house.

"That dude is disgusting," she said smiling.

He changed the subject; this was the perfect moment to make peace with her. "How did it go in the Weasley's house?"

"Oh it was great…I had a great time…Mia had so much fun with Ron," she said smiling while she remembered.

"Really…I thought she only liked us…" he said a little jealous. He loved when his girl didn't like playing with other people, which made him feel special.

"Well she found another person that she likes," she said walking out of the bathroom.

He followed her without asking her if she was mad still, he didn't want to bring everything that happened.

"Well, goodnight Draco," she said lying down on the bed.

"Hey no goodnights kiss?" he asked grinning.

"No…your mouth still smells like rum," she said smirking and turned around lying on her side.

He lay down on his side as well close to her, he put a protective arm around her body and said "That's okay…you are going to give it to me anyways…you know that you want me."

She smiled since he knew what to say to make her smile. She turned and gave him a quick peck on his lips. "There…goodnight," she said turning around again.

"Goodnight love," he said grinning. He stood up and when to take a shower.

* * *

**Well hope you like it. This was a long chapter…remember to review. **


	16. Preparations

**Well here goes another chapter. Thanks for reviewing you guys are great, please keep them coming. I wasn't able to update as fast as I wanted to because my friend the person that proofreads was busy. There are only two chapters left after this one. HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Hermione woke up at four in the morning with the piercing cry of her daughter. She was about to get off her bed and go to the nursery when she heard Draco.

"I'll get her," he said standing up from bed.

"She's hungry. She didn't eat before going to sleep," Hermione mumbled in her sleep.

"Okay," he said getting out of the room.

Draco went to the nursery to get Mia. She was crying pretty hard, but that was nothing new, she always cried liked that when she was hungry. He took her in his arms and started rocking her softly. She kept crying but softly this time. She loved when Draco put her on his chest. Mia felt secure in her daddy's arms. Draco walked out of the room with her and went to the kitchen to get her bottle of milk. He was glad that Hermione always prepared extra bottles; he was not really good making the milk. Every time he did it, Mia didn't eat it well. Normally she would drink 8 ounces but when Draco prepared the milk she only drank like 4 ounces and that was because he sort of forced her to do it.

He took the bottle and sat in the couch. Mia was quietly looking at him. She knew that he was going to give her food. He started feeding her. Mia put her little hands in the bottle, she wanted to hold the bottle but she was still too little to do it so Draco needed to help her.

"I love you Mia," Draco whispered while she drank the milk with her eyes closed. She was falling back to sleep. At nights sometimes she fell as sleep again without finishing her milk. He looked at her with pride in his eyes. He really was proud of his little baby; he knew that she was going to have the brain of her mother. He could already tell with the things that Mia did with only six months. Mia babbled more than other babies, she listened to conversations even though she didn't understand what they were talking about and she smiled and giggled every time that she did something that was not right like farting and burping out loud. Draco loved when she smiled innocently every time she did something inappropriate, he knew that she was only a baby and that it was normal for a baby to act that way but he always said that she had Slytherin behavior. To be honest Draco really didn't want his little girl to be a Slytherin although he didn't want her been a Gryffindor either. He was going for Ravenclaw, but only time could tell what she was going to be.

When Mia finished drinking her milk he stood up, took the dirty bottle to the kitchen and left for the nursery to put her back on the crib. She was already sound as sleep when he got to her room, but just to make sure that she was okay he sat down on the rocking chair, Mia on his chest. He took a blanket and covered her. It was a little cold. He started palming her back softly.

He still felt ashamed of what happened hours before. He knew that Hermione forgave him, but he didn't forgive himself for putting his little girl in "danger". Thank God she wasn't coughing anymore.

He started humming and his eyes started to close.

Hermione woke up at 7 am. She started moving stretching her arms. She looked to the side and Draco wasn't there. That was strange because it was Sunday. He never worked that day. She stood up from bed, went to the bathroom, got out and walked to see Mia. It was weird that she hadn't wake up yet. Usually she was awake at 6 am. She walked to Mia's room. When she opened the door a grin appeared in her face. Draco was still sleeping on the rocking chair with Mia on his chest. Hermione entered the room and took Mia slowly out of his arms. Mia started to whine a little but Hermione calmed her rocking her in her arms. Draco felt Mia moving and opened his eyes. Hermione was looking at him smiling.

"Good morning," she whispered. He smiled still with his eyes half closed. Hermione walked with Mia to her crib and placed her there softly. When Mia felt that she was in a mattress she started crying softly. She knew that she was not in the protective arms of her daddy. She started moving her little hands like fighting and crying a little harder. Hermione took her back and walked with her out of the room. Draco stood up from the rocking chair and followed her. She entered her room and put Mia on her bed.

"She needs to be change," Hermione said while Draco sat on the bed. "You should go back to sleep Draco. You sleep uncomfortably on the rocking chair…I bet your neck is killing you."

"Yeah it is…I'm going to sleep a little bit more," he said lying down.

Hermione changed Mia and went to the living room. She put Mia on the floor and went to the kitchen to grab juice and the baby's breakfast. She got back to the living room and turned on the TV. She put cartoons for Mia's enjoyment. Mia wasn't putting attention, she was already awake rolling all over the sheet and babbling.

Hermione fed Mia and started watching cartoons when she heard something hitting the window. She looked and a beautiful, sophisticated owl was there. She stood up, opened the window and took the letter from the bird's leg. She closed back the window and sat back on the couch. It was an invitation to something, by the way it looked it was expensive and a huge event. She opened and said, "What the fuck…oh sorry baby that's a bad word." Mia was looking at her mother, when Hermione talked to her she smiled and kept rolling. She took another paper out of the letter and she felt like breaking something.

Two hours later Draco woke up. He got up from bed, went to the bathroom and then headed to the living room. Hermione was sitting on the floor playing with some blocks for Mia's enjoyment. Mia didn't put a lot of attention; she was having fun taking her feet in her arms.

"Hey," Draco said sitting down next to Hermione. Mia started smiling when she heard her father's voice.

"Hey," Hermione said mad. She didn't want to sound angry but she was still pissed off. Draco thought that she was still mad for the events of the night before.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked taking Mia's hand out of her mouth. He took the pacifier and put in her mouth. She spit it right away. She would rather have junk in her mouth than the pacifier.

"No," Hermione said sincere looking at his eyes.

"Oh…why are you mad?" he asked looking at his daughter. Mia was staring at them. It was like she knew they were talking about something important.

"Here," she said tossing the letter to his hand.

He read and started getting mad but then he smiled. "Hermione are you really mad for this?" he asked throwing the letter to the side.

"Draco…that woman is crazy. Why did she send that stupid invitation? She knows that we are not going anywhere…we are not going, right?"

"No, Hermione we are not going…and you know how Sara is, she likes to draw attention. She is just a bitch and enjoys annoying you…and well she made it, actually," he said teasing her.

"Draco it's not only the fact that she sent the invitation…did you read the letter…she is proposing to be Mia's God Mother…it's one thing to mess with me but talk about Mia is something more personal."

"I know, baby…but you know that she is never going to get near Mia…I will never let her. She is just messing around with your head. Ignored her…you are way more mature then her, honey," he said stroking her hands softly.

"Thanks," Hermione mumble blushing a little.

Hermione turned her to look at Mia. Mia was watching Sponge Bob hypnotized.

"That yellow sponge is funny," Draco said standing up. He went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He didn't like Hermione doing every single thing in the house. After all he had perfect hands and he was capable of doing breakfast or serving himself a bowl of cereal. He went back to the living room. Mia was starting to whine. She loved the floor but after a while she got tired and wanted to be in somebody's arms. She was starting to get really spoiled. Hermione took her in her arms and then put her in the swinging chair. She started crying softly at first but Hermione started playing with her and she started smiling and drooling every time she got excited and screamed in happiness.

"Hermione, I was thinking," Draco said when she sat down on the couch. Mia was playing with some toys that Hermione put her on the swinging. "When are we going to start making preparations for the wedding?" He didn't look at her; she could tell that he was nervous.

"Umm…well I was waiting for you to ask," Hermione said sincere smiling nervously.

Draco looked at her and said, "Well the sooner the better."

"How soon do you want this?" she asked confused.

"Hmm…lets say a couple of weeks like three or four weeks," he said half smiling.

"A month…Draco I can't make a wedding in a month," she said panicking.

"Why not? Hermione I don't know about you but I don't want a big wedding. I want something simple."

"Draco I want something simple too, but a wedding takes time…I have to get a dress, and bride's maids, and a place to have the reception, and get a Father or a Pastor, and I want Mia to be the flower girl and I think she is going to be putting the flowers in her mouth instead of throwing it…"

"Hermione…take a big breath," he said smiling. She did it and he continue talking, "You can get a dress in a week, we are wizards we don't need pastors or fathers we can tell the ministry to marry us, Mia can be the flower girl we can put my mother or yours to carry her and throw the flowers in her name, the reception is going to be in the Malfoy Manor gardens, you know that is beautiful, and with the brides maid thing, well…how many brides maid do you need?"

"I don't know…I was thinking of Ginny and Stacy…and Harry and Ron as the best man," she said smiling.

"Those two," he said rolling his eyes.

"Well, yes."

"I wanted to put Blaise as my best man…the man always chooses the best man," he said looking at her.

"Oh," she whispered. She completely forgot about Blaise been Draco's best friend. Things were going to get complicated now.

"Hermione we can think about that later the important thing is that we make this wedding fast."

"Why do you want this so fast?" she asked confused. "This has nothing to do with Sara's weeding, right?"

"Baby of course not…Hermione we've been living together for a while now and I want you to finally have my name," he said serious.

"You want me to change my name to Malfoy?"

"Yes…I think it's the right thing, right?"

"I don't know," she said serious.

"You don't want to change your name?"

"I was thinking of staying with my name but using yours too, like Hermione Granger-Malfoy" she said smiling.

"Well, sound okay to me…although I rather have you with my name but if you like it that way you can have it your way."

"Why do you always make everything so simple?" she asked rolling her eyes smiling.

"I'm not making it simple…I just thought about all the preparations a couple of days ago. So how much time do you need, three of four weeks?" he asked smirking.

"Four," she said smiling.

--

Two weeks later…

It's been almost two weeks since Hermione started the preparations for the wedding. Draco was trying to help but he was working pretty hard in the Minitry because he wanted two weeks of vacation after the wedding. He was planning to take Hermione to Puerto Rico, the beautiful island in the Caribbean; she didn't know that part of the plan. Hermione already had her dress. The dress was very simple; it was bone white since she didn't feel pure enough to wear white, strapless, very tight until her hips and the loosen until her feet's. She already had Mia's dress which contrary to hers, was white. The Manor was been prepared by the elves, she wasn't very happy about this but she didn't have the time to do it herself. Draco went with Blaise to buy the rings… In conclusion she had everything done except deciding if she was putting Harry or Ron as best man. Woman never chose best man but she was never a normal person. She wanted to have both Harry and Ron, but if Draco was going to have Blaise she couldn't do it. It was complicated to choose. She wanted to put Harry, he was the most understanding and more close to her, but Ron was part of her life as well, and after all she did tell him that he was going to be the "man of honor". She was very stressful with this situation. Ginny was going to be her bride's maid with Stacy. She asked Stacy for advice but Stacy said that neither should by best man, that they only needed one and that Draco already decide for Blaise. She thought about it and realized that Stacy was right she have never gone to a wedding when they had three or two best men. She was going to explain to them the situation and hope that they understand, after all this was Draco's wedding too and he had a right to have it his way for one's.

Hermione was in her room dressing Mia. She was going to Diagon Alley to talk with Harry and Ron. Mia was playing with a gum toy. Hermione dressed Mia with a pink sweater, jeans and pink tennis shoes. She took her in her arms and walked out of the room. Draco was in the couch doing job work. He took the afternoon free.

"Draco I'm going to Diagon Alley…you want to come?" She knew that he was not going, he still didn't want anything to do with those two, but she didn't lose anything with asking.

"Who's going to be there?" he asked serious looking at his papers.

"Harry and Ron," she said putting Mia on the stroller.

"Hmm…sure why not," he said standing up from the couch and grabbing his sweater.

Hermione stood looking at him shock. She thought that he was never going to agree to be with them. He grabbed the stroller and pushed to the door. "Mione are we leaving or what?"

"Y-Yeah," she said grabbing her purse and the baby bag.

They got to Diagon Alley and sat in a new café. Draco put Mia in front of him. Mia was blabbing and drooling all over her clothes. "Hermione give me a bib…she's drooling her sweater," he said smiling at his baby girl.

"Here…Draco are you up to something? I mean don't get me wrong but you never agree to come and have something to do with my friends…especially with Ron and Harry."

"Hermione I'm not up to anything. I simply thought that it was a good ideas…do you think it was a bad idea?" he asked confused.

"No Draco, I think it's great that you came," she said smiling grabbing his hands softly. Mia started moving her hands asking her Daddy to take her in his arms. Lately she was having some stage of jealousy.

"Awww…my little girl wants her daddy to pick her up," he said taking her out of the stroller. She smiled with drool in the corner of her mouth.

"Here…clean her," Hermione said. She still didn't understand why she didn't like seen baby drool. Maybe she had a bad experience and she doesn't remember.

"Hermione," she heard someone calling her. Harry was walking to her with Ron.

"Hey boys," she said standing up and hugging Harry and then Ron.

"Malfoy," Ron said while sitting down next to the chair of Hermione. Hermione heard a little anger in his voice when he said the name but she ignored it.

"Weasley," Draco said politely.

Harry didn't say anything and sat down near Draco and Mia. He grabbed Mia's hand softly; she smiled and then ignored him to keep looking at her daddy. Draco was making funny faces at her.

"So guys I wanted to talk to you," Hermione said smiling nervously.

"What's up Mione?" Ron asked not looking at Draco.

"Well you know that I'm getting married in two weeks, right?"

"Yeah," Harry said pointing at the waitress what he wanted to drink.

"Well there's a little problem if you can call it like that…you see…"

Draco interfered in the conversation and said rapidly, "Hermione was going to pick you guys to be the best man but she can't because I already have my best man."

"So what's the deal we are not having a part in the wedding?" Harry asked smiling.

"Well of course you are invited but…"

"Hermione don't worry is obvious that Malfoy needs to have a best man…we are happy that you invited us, is okay with just that," Ron said smiling broadly at her.

"Oh Ron really?"

"Yes."

"Thanks you guys."

"Hey I haven't say anything," Harry said serious but then smiled. "It's okay Hermione, I can be the baby's godfather," he said grinning.

"Hmm…"

"Yeah you can be," Draco said surprising every one.

"What?" Hermione asked shock.

"I said that Potter can be Mia's godfather," Draco said serious.

"Are you serious Draco?" she asked.

"Yeah…who's better than wonder boy," he said grinning.

"Well then it's settled, I'm going to be Mia's godfather," Harry said taking Mia out of Draco's arms. She stiffened a little at first and whined but Harry knew how to handle her and gave her a napkin to play with. She immediately took her to her mouth and destroyed with drool in a minute.

"What about me?" Ron asked looking at them.

"Err…you can be…her uncle," Draco said smirking.

"Cool."

After a while Harry left because he needed to do something with Ginny, Ron left because he had a date with some fan. Draco and Hermione headed for the bookstore. They spend a couple of minutes there, searching for books for the baby. Hermione wanted fairy tales stories; Draco was going for something different with adventures and mystery. At the end they end up buying the fairy tales, Hermione told him that Mia was too little to understand mystery and that she was not going to understand those kinds of books until she at list learned to read.

After doing some shopping they went to Draco's parent's house. Hermione wanted to see how the elves were fixing the gardens and Narcissa wanted to see Mia. While Draco droved the car Hermione was in the back sit feeding Mia. Mia didn't like eating while she was in the car; she moved her head a lot. Every time Hermione put the spoon in her mouth she moved and her face got dirty. After four of five spoons Hermione gave up, she cleaned her face with baby shops and decided to give her only juice.

They got to the Manor. Draco parked in front of the house and frowned. Hermione didn't understand at first. She ignored his change of mood and took Mia out of the car sit. She got out of the car, Mia in arms and looked at the house. A black BMW was parked in front of the house as well. Hermione didn't understand Draco's expression but apparently it was someone that he didn't like.

"Who's the owner of that car?" Hermione asked walking close to him. Mia was falling at sleep in Hermione's shoulder.

"I think is Sara's" he said angrily, taking the baby bag out of the car.

"Should we leave?" Hermione asked looking at him. He looked at her and smiled.

"No…this is my parent's house. We stay, she can leave is she wants to. Come on, mother is dying to see Mia," he said taking her hand in his. They walked hand in hand to the house. When they entered Hermione saw that Sara was really there.

Sara was sitting on a couch with a very handsome old man and her mother was there too smiling at Draco.

"Oh look at that…the baby is getting big every single day," Sara's mother said standing up from the couch and walking to see Mia. Mia was already sleeping. Hermione didn't back off at all. She had had conversations with this woman and she was always respectful.

"Yeah she is," Draco said taking her out of Hermione's arm. "I'm going to put her in mother's bed," he said smiling.

Hermione followed him and when they were out of the living room and she knew that no one can hear she said nervous, "Draco put her in the guest room in the first floor…I don't want her too far away."

Draco understood that she was acting like this because Sara was here. She didn't trust that woman. He listened to her and headed to the guest room. He put Mia in the queen size bed and put some pillows in each side to make sure that she didn't roll all over the bed.

When he got back to the living room Hermione was sitting in the couch talking with Narcissa about the wedding preparations. Sara was there but she wasn't paying attention, she was talking with her fiancé.

"Hello Draco…it's very nice to see you," Thomas, Sara's fiancé said.

"Is nice to see you to Mr. Johnson," he said shaking his hand.

"I have to tell you, your baby is beautiful. Narcissa showed me some pictures, she looks just like you."

"I don't think so," Sara suddenly said with malice in her eyes.

"Honey, you don't think so! Didn't you see the picture? She has the Malfoy's pale skin and eyes."

"Let's not forget Hermione's hair," Draco said smiling.

"Yeah she has her mother's hair," Thomas said smiling looking at Hermione. "She is a very beautiful woman, congratulation for your wedding. Your mother invited us but we are going to be in Africa."

"Nice," Draco said walking to sit near Hermione.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Sara said. She stood up and walked fast.

A couple of seconds later Hermione and Draco heard the piercing cry of Mia. Hermione stood up immediately. She didn't recognize that cry. Draco followed her. When Hermione got to the room Mia was crying hysterically, she was crying so hard that oxygen was leaving her body and she was turning purple. Hermione ran to the bed and took her in her arms. Mia kept screaming, for some reason Mia looked scared. Hermione didn't understand.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked touching Mia's head softly.

"I don't know." Hermione sat down on the bed and kept rocking her baby until she calmed. She started hiccupping after crying her heart out.

Sara entered the room smiling innocently. "What's going on?…I heard the baby crying."

"What did you do to her?" This question you think came out of Hermione's mouth but instead it was Draco the one shouting at her.

"What are you talking about Drake…I didn't do anything," Sara said smiling evilly.

Draco walked to her and grabbed her by her neck taking some oxygen from her lungs. "What the fuck did you do to her?" Draco asked again. Hermione got a little scared. She had never see Draco so angry.

"I didn't…" Draco didn't let her talk he was shocking her.

Hermione stood up and walked to Draco's side. "Draco let her go…you don't want to kill her," she said touching his arm trying to calm him. He looked at her and then at Mia. Mia had tears in her face but she was calm with her fist in her mouth.

"I know that you did something…don't you dare come close to her again Sara…or I will personally make you regret it," he whispered in a murder tone.

Sara turned around and walked out of the room without a word.

"Do you really think that she did something?" Hermione asked looking at him. He didn't say anything and Hermione said, "I mean Mia doesn't have anything that says that somebody did something. She is perfectly fi…" Something caught Hermione's attention. Mia's little hand; the one that she was sucking had a little bruise, like if some one pinched her. Hermione felt tears in her eyes. How can that woman be so mean? Draco looked at his baby's hand and groaned. Mia was sucking her little hand comforting it. Draco walked to the door but Hermione stop him. "No Draco let's just go okay…you don't want to dirty your hands," she whispered.

He took a deep breath and finally said, "Let's go say goodbye to my mother." They walked out of the room. Sara and the rest weren't there already. Draco explained what happened to his mother and left. He was not in the mood to stay in the manor. He promised Narcissa that he was going to bring Mia in the week.

They got back to their apartment and Hermione put cream in Mia's little hand. She personally wanted to kill Sara but she knew that she was better than that. One thing for sure she didn't want to see that woman again or she didn't know how she was going to react.

The three of them were lying in the master's room bed. Mia was sleeping in the middle of them. Draco was stroking her bruised hand softly. It wasn't seriously hurt; Sara really didn't do something big she just pinched her to make her cry. Mia moved her hands to her face and stroked her eyes. Then she took her hand out of her face and kept sleeping soundly, sometimes taking big breaths. Before falling at sleep Hermione took her out of the bed and place her in her crib. She kissed her forehead softly and left to her room again. Draco was already sleeping. She lied down close to him and felt at sleep as well.

* * *

**Well I hope you like it…please remember to review, tell me what you think. **


	17. The Big Day

**Well, here goes another chapter. There's only one chapter left after this one. I'm almost sad to let it go, but everything needs to have an end, right? Except truth love, that never ends even though you get really old. Anyway, thanks for reviewing you guys rock, please keep them coming. Let me know what you think. **

* * *

It was the night before the wedding. Hermione was a nervous wreck. She couldn't stop smiling or pacing around the living room. She wanted everything to be perfect. She was scared, but still wasn't thinking that Draco would let her waiting in the altar. She trusted Draco; she knew that he would never do something like that. Her fear was what every bride feared. If everything was settled? If the bride's maid had everything they needed? What about the food for the guest? What if Mia started whining and didn't like going to the altar with Narcissa? Etc.

Hermione was in her living room throwing some pillows and sheets at the floor. Stacy and Ginny wanted to take her out to party and get drunk but Hermione had a better idea. Besides she couldn't drink because she was still breast-feeding and she really didn't like parting a lot. She invited her friend Stacy and Ginny over her place. She told them that they could have a slumber party. Draco wasn't staying in the apartment. Hermione "threw" him out a week before. She told him that it was better if they missed each other a little. Of course that didn't stop him from visiting; he was there every single hour. The only thing was that he wasn't sleeping with her in her bed. She also told him that she didn't want to have sex until the honeymoon. But of course he knew how to convince or tease her. They ended up having sex or making love, like Hermione called it, in the middle of the second floor. Thank God Mia didn't walk or crawl yet and didn't distinguish the noises so if she heard something (and Hermione wished she didn't) she couldn't be able to recognize the noises.

Mia was rolling around the sheets making a mess. Hermione took her off the floor and put her in the swing to be able to fix everything. She whined when Hermione took her out of the place but settle after she got entertained with the remote control. Lately she was whining for everything.

Stacy and Ginny arrived at 7 pm. They called her a couple of minutes before to convince Hermione of doing something better but Hermione reminded them that it was her wedding's eve, not theirs.

"Hermione, open the door," Ginny said knocking the door hard. She could just apparate to the apartment but Hermione decided to put a protective jinx that no one could apparate or disapparate from her apartment.

"I'm coming Ginevra," Hermione shouted from inside her place.

When she opened the door Ginny was grinning, carrying a large box. Her friend Stacy was there too, smiling broadly.

"What do you have in that box?" Hermione asked a little scared. With these two anything was possible.

"Oh nothing…just some toys," Ginny said grinning evilly.

"You know Mia is here, right? I don't want her seeing anything…strange," Hermione said letting her friend into the apartment and closing the door.

"Oh, please Hermione is nothing strange. Besides Mia is not going to understand," Ginny said placing the box on the floor. Mia was still sitting in the swinger with the remote in her mouth.

"Mia…don't do that!" Hermione said almost running to her and taking the remote out of her mouth. "This is a no, no," Hermione said softly cleaning the remote with a cloth. "I swear she can be worse than a dog."

"Oh, Hermione she is just a baby," Stacy said touching Mia's face softly. Stacy put her finger to close to Mia's mouth. Mia thought it was a gumming toy and she bit Stacy's finger softly.

"Oh my God!" she said taking the finger out of Mia's mouth. Mia was smiling with a little drool falling out of her mouth. "She bit me, Hermione," Stacy said shock.

"I told you she was worst than a dog. Next time don't put anything near her mouth. I already told you. Her gums are itching. She needs something in her mouth always."

Hermione took a gum toy and gave it to Mia. Mia smiled and took it to her mouth. She started making noises and screeching happy taking her little arms up and down.

After two hours the four of them were sitting (well Mia lying down) in the living room watching Troy and eating pop corn.

"Oh my God! I love how Brad Pitt looks in that movie," Stacy said fanning herself.

"Who's Brad Peach?" Ginny asked confused.

Hermione giggle nervously. She totally forgot Ginny was a witch and didn't know a lot of muggle movies. She also forgot Stacy was a muggle and didn't know anything about the magic world. "Its Pitt, Ginny," Hermione grinned.

"Oh…yeah muggle things," Ginny said without thinking.

"What are muggles?" Stacy asked. It was her time to be confused.

"Errr…it's just a word that Ginny and I used to say when we were in that boarding school in…Germany," Hermione said not looking at Stacy and throwing darts with her eyes at Ginny.

Ginny was really embarrassed for her mistake.

"I thought you went to a boarding school in the Americas," Stacy said raising one eyebrow.

"Err…yes I did. But I study one year in Germany."

"You never mention that… So you met Ginny in Germany?" she asked racing her eyebrow again. It was noticeable that she didn't believe Hermione.

"Yes…I met her there," Hermione said getting up from the couch and taking Mia in her arms. "I'm going to shower Mia. She has drool all over her face," Hermione inform. Mia simply smiled.

Hermione walked fast to the second storage bathroom. She took Mia's clothes off, her diaper and placed her in the baby tub. She didn't realize Stacy followed her.

"Hermione we need to talk," Stacy said from the door.

"Yeah…what is it Stacy?" Hermione smiled pretending that she didn't know what Stacy was talking about.

"I don't know why but I feel that you are lying to me. Hermione I'm your best friend. Every since that Ginny came from I don't know where you've been a little quiet around me," she said serious but a little sad.

"Stacy I haven't been quiet around you. I simply don't have the time that I used to have to talk to you," Hermione said throwing water at Mia. Mia was squealing and splashing water out of the tub.

"I know…but it's like she and you hide something. I know that she knows something. And I will like to know what it is."

"It's sort of complicated," Hermione mumbled.

"Well it doesn't matter. I will understand if you explain," Stacy pushed trying really hard to get the information.

Hermione took Mia out of the tub, cover her with a towel and walked to her room. She placed Mia in her bed. "Can you watch Mia for a second? I have to get her pajamas."

"Sure," Stacy said annoyed. When Stacy looked at Mia she was already rolling around the bed and babbling. That made her smile. Mia was a crazy little thing.

Hermione came back with diaper, powder and pajamas.

"Are you going to explain or what?" Stacy spat. Anger was visible in her tone.

"Fine…but I don't know how you going to take it," Hermione said finishing dressing Mia and combing her hair with a soft brush.

"Try me."

"Well the thing is…well muggles are people without magic," Hermione said and could tell that Stacy was seriously confused. "Okay…the world is divided by two. People without magic abilities and people with magic abilities."

"So you mean to say to me that you can do magic. Like a wizard. Please Hermione we know that they have tricks," she said chuckling.

"No Stacy…that's not the magic I'm talking about. You see these people with magic are wizards and witches. They can do stuff with a… wand and with their minds," Hermione said looking at her serious.

"Oh please Hermione get out of here. Are you serious? Please don't tell me you are starting believing is superstitions."

"Stacy…I'm a witch. I can do magic…with my wand. You remember that time you found in my room a weird stick and I told you that I just thought it was funny." Stacy nodded. "Well that's my wand." Hermione smiled not sure of what Stacy's reaction was going to be.

"Hermione…please I can't believe that crap that you are making up. God if you don't want to tell me the truth well then be honest, you don't have to make up something so sick," Stacy said giving her a dirty look getting up from bed taking a dirty diaper in her hand.

Stacy was walking out the room when Hermione ran to her dresser took her wand and said, "Stacy." When Stacy looked at her pissed off Hermione pointed her wand at her and said "Expelliarmus." The diaper flew out of her hands to Hermione. Hermione took it a little disgusted. It was not the best example to used, but it was the only thing that came to her mind.

"Oh shit!" Stacy said mouth hanging. "How the fuck you did that?"

"I told you the truth Stacy," Hermione said placing the wand in her dresser and throwing the diaper to the trash.

Stacy was speechless. Hermione took Mia in her arms and walked outside of the room.

"Hermione…oh my God! I'm sorry. I thought you were lying. How can you do that?" she asked surprised but Hermione could see excitement in her eyes.

"Do you want me to explain?"

"Yes," she said excited taking Hermione's hand and walking to the living room.

One hour later Ginny and Hermione finished explaining everything to Stacy. They told her about Hogwarts, they talk about Voldemort, about Death Eaters, they told her about the cursed and jinxed. The explained about the potions they could do and they even talked about quiddict, well Ginny talked because Hermione didn't know the rules very well.

"Oh my God! I want to be a witch. Can I practice?" she screeched happy.

"No…the magic comes in your blood," Hermione explained smiling broadly. Mia was sleeping in the floor near her. After blabbing none stop, drinking 10 ounces of milk and eating straw of cookies she felt at sleep.

"So your family is a magic family?" Stacy asked Hermione.

"No…in the magic world some people call people like me without magic parent's muggle born, dirty blood or… mudbloods."

"I guess is something bad to say right?" Stacy asked serious.

"Yeah it's pretty bad," Hermione smiled.

"What about you Ginny?"

"I'm a pureblood. That means I'm the daughter of wizard and witch."

"Wow…Hermione what about Draco? Does he know about this?"

"Well Draco…he is a pureblood," Hermione admitted softly.

"Draco is a wizard too," she said shock.

"Yes he is…he is part of a well known family in the magic world."

Hermione then explained what happened between her and Draco in school. About what he was force to do. About how his family was. Hermione also explained how they had changed. How they didn't think of her as a dirty blood anymore. About Mia being a half-blood.

"Wow…I can't believe that world exists," Stacy said after hearing about everything.

"Yes it does…and Stacy you have to keep it a secret. Besides people are going to think you are crazy if you dare say something like that." Hermione half smiled.

"Okay," she smiled.

"Well let's change the subject," Ginny said standing up and getting the box that she brought. "Hermione I'm going to take Mia to her room."

"Sure," Hermione said smiling at her.

Ginny took Mia in her arms. Mia stiffed a little and put her hands into little fist holding the sheets in the floor like if she was fighting for her life. Hermione helped Ginny opening Mia's little fist. Mia moved and whined a little until she got comfortable in Ginny's arms.

After Ginny returned from putting Mia in her crib and bringing the baby monitor she sat in the middle of the living room and made Hermione sit near her. Ginny opened the box and Hermione gasped. In the box Ginny had a couple of sex toys.

"Oh my God Ginny…those aren't yours right? I mean…"

She snorted. "Hermione of course not…I will never give something to you that I already used."

"Sorry… is just disgusting," Hermione said blushing.

"God! Anyway I bought this stuff for you," she said grinning.

"You went to a muggle store? I mean I know for a fact that those are not jinxed," Hermione said pointing at the object like if they were going to do something at her.

"Yes I went to a muggle store with Stacy."

Stacy smiled. "Come on Hermione. You have to make Draco hot," she said smiling broadly.

"What am I suppose to do with them? I mean I know they are for stimulation and I can masturbate which I really don't…need." She blushed badly.

"Hermione you stimulate and Draco…watches," Stacy said. "Please Hermione you are not that naïve."

"Oh…oh my God! I can't do that," she said hysteric. "I mean I don't know if I dare. Draco had never said that he doesn't like what I do so I don't think I have to do something like that."

"Draco had never said anything because maybe you are good," Ginny said smiling. Hermione blushed badly again.

"But that doesn't mean that he doesn't want you doing stuff like that for him," Stacy finished.

After giving her the sex toys and Hermione almost exploded from embarrassment they changed to others practical gifts. Ginny gave her two little numbers of lingerie. One of them was a pink see-through with a thong. Hermione blushed but smiled. Stacy gave her a nurse hot jumper.

"How do you know Draco likes it when I wear pink?" Hermione asked smiling.

"I asked him," Ginny said smiling broadly.

"Ginny…"

"Well I didn't tell him what it was for," she said smirking.

"Where is Draco?" Stacy asked after a couple of seconds.

"Well, knowing Blaise, his probably drinking or something like that," said Hermione still looking at the pink lingerie.

"Aren't you jealous of him doing something…with someone…I mean it's his last day as a single man," Stacy said not looking at her.

"No…I trust Draco," Hermione said in a tone that means no more questions about him.

--

After one month of waiting the big day finally arrived. Hermione was very nervous. To make it worst Mia woke up in one of the worst moods. She was screaming, crying and whining for every single thing. She wanted to be every single moment in Hermione's arms. She didn't want her grandmother, or Ginny or Stacy to pick her. Hermione was getting seriously annoyed.

"Mia…please I need to get ready," Hermione said when she placed Mia in her bed and Mia started crying hard. "What's your problem today?" she asked picking Mia up again. When Hermione took her in her arms Mia smiled and stopped crying.

"Hermione you need to ignored her. The wedding starts in one hour and you are not ready," her mother said from the bathroom.

"Mom I know…but I don't like seen her crying. Do you think the dress is bothering her?"

Mia was dressed in a white, fluffy little dress. Her hair was neatly comb and she had a white headband that she didn't like but Hermione made a jinx to keep it in her head, and she also had white sandals.

"No the dress is not bothering her. She's been acting like that since she woke up Hermione. She is just spoiled," her mother said bitterly.

Hermione placed Mia again in the bed and she once again started crying taking her little hands up like trying to catch something. Hermione did what she could do to ignore her. She ignored her until she had her make up done. When she was done with her make up Mia was still whining and she had tears all over her beautiful face.

"Oh baby…I'm sorry but I need to get ready," she said taking Mia back in her arms. Mia looked at her but didn't smile or anything like that. On the contrary she looked pissed off, just like Draco looked when he was mad. Hermione rolled her eyes and decided to ignore her. Her mom was so right, Mia was pretty spoiled.

"Hermione, Draco is already waiting. Why aren't you ready?" Stacy asked hysterically running into her room.

"Stacy you know that Mia had been a little difficult today," Hermione said annoyed placing Mia back on the bed to put her dress on. Mia again whined but Hermione's mother decided to take her out of the room. She cried until she got tired.

Hermione finally got dressed. She looked beautiful. The dress made her figure look perfect. She combed her hair with big curls like Shirley Temple. She put a little crown with a veil. The veil wasn't covering her face; she didn't feel like it was proper. Stacy and Ginny were both in a corner sobbing.

"Oh Hermione you look so beautiful," Ginny said sobbing hard.

"Did you were a dress like hers, Ginny?" Stacy asked.

"No…my wedding was very simple. I didn't wear a big dress or nothing like that. Harry wanted to make a big wedding. I don't know here but in the magic world the parents of the bride are supposed to pay for the wedding. My dad didn't want him paying," Ginny said softly.

"Oh…well that was nice from your father…and nice from your husband to understand."

"Yeah…Well, Hermione are you ready? We have to make it to the Malfoy Manor," Ginny said walking to her side.

"I'm ready…I think. I hope everything goes perfect. I mean look at Mia she is behaving really…odd," Hermione said smiling.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be perfect," Stacy said walking to her side and hugging her. Hermione held her tears.

--

They arrived at Malfoy Manor. The front yard looked amazing. The elves put daisies and roses all over the place. The backyard was covered too, but only with white roses. Draco was feeling just like Hermione. He wanted everything to be perfect. He was in the little altar that the elves made with Blaise on his side cheering him.

"Draco, man, relax…she is coming," he said for the fifth time smirking.

"I know," Draco said taking a deep breath.

"Draco can I have a word with you?" Lucius asked standing in front of his son.

"Father, Hermione is going to get here any minute," Draco said looking at his father's eyes.

"It's only going to take a couple of minutes," he said serious.

"Fine…Blaise can you leave me alone with my father?"

"Sure man," he said smiling nervously.

"Well?" Draco asked a little anxious.

"Son…I just want to tell you that…I'm…p-proud of you," he chocked at the end but said it.

"Well thanks father…I guess," Draco said surprised. Lucius was never a person that showed or says what he was feeling.

"Yeah…and it doesn't even matter if you are marring a muggle born. At least you took responsibilities and grew out of all this crazy situation," he said serious.

"Yes I did," Draco said smiling broadly. He was happy. This was the only thing he needed to complete his life.

"Well son…good luck with your new life," he said half smiling. He moved closer to his son and hugged him. Draco stiffed a little but then gave up and hugged him as well.

"Awwww…isn't this a nice picture," Narcissa said smiling broadly. "Let me get the photographer, I need a picture of this," she almost squealed.

--

Twenty minutes later Draco was waiting in the altar for Hermione.

Hermione was already in the house waiting till the signal to walk out. She had Mia in her arms. She didn't know how she was supposed to make Mia go with Narcissa.

"Hermione I have to take Mia now," Narcissa said walking to her. Narcissa tried to take her but Mia started fighting with her, crying and holding for dear life at Hermione's dress.

"I don't think this is going to be easy," Hermione said taking Mia's little fist out of her dress. "Please walk fast. She is going to be crying all the way. I can't believe she is acting like this," she said a little angry. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and her daughter with only seven months was making it a bad day.

The marching song started. Narcissa entered the garden with a crying Mia. Narcissa gave her flowers and she threw them angry. Well at list she was making her job. Hermione smiled. That girl was truly a Malfoy. Draco smiled when he saw his daughter acting like this. That was another Slytherin behavior. Hermione also heard a couple of "Awww's". _People actually approve her nasty behavior. No wonder she acts like this_, Hermione thought smiling.

Two minutes later Hermione was entering the garden. Everybody got up. Mia squealed when she saw her and started moving a little to make sure that Hermione see her and took her. But for her bad luck Hermione had only eyes for Draco at this moment. Draco only had eyes for her as well. He was mesmerized looking at her. Mr. Granger was a proud man too. He had a smile from ear to ear.

"Draco I give you my daughter, to watch her and make her happy," Mr. Granger said softly holding his own tears. Hermione was a daddy's girl. Draco smiled and took Hermione's hand in his.

They looked at each other's eyes.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"You too," she said blushing. Despite the fact that they had been together for a long time she hadn't get used to his compliments.

"Dearly beloved we are here to unite Draco and Hermione in holy matrimony. If any one have something to say of why this two shouldn't get marry talk now or silence for ever."

Everyone looked at each other. Hermione hold her breath. No one said anything, thank God!

"Okay well let's start," the minister said smiling.

--

Thirty minutes later Hermione and Draco entered one of the guest rooms. Hermione was giggling pretty hard and Draco was smiling from ear to ear. Hermione ran to him and hugged him. He hugged her too putting his hand near her buttock.

"How does it feel to be a Malfoy?" Draco whispered near Hermione's ear. She just giggles.

"The same as been a Granger," she said after a couple of seconds.

She took Draco's face in her hands and put her lips to his. They started kissing passionately. Draco started roaming his hands through every part of her body. He licked her lips with his tongue asking from entrance which she accepted. They started playing with their tongues. After a couple of seconds of Hermione pulling his hair, he took his mouth away from hers and started devouring her neck and jaw. She started moaning softly.

"Draco lets not get carried away…we have guest downstairs waiting for us," she whispered.

"I know." He got away from her and exclaimed smirking, "Get away from me you pervert!"

Hermione laughed, took the veil out of her head and walked out of the room. Draco followed her.

The guest were already dancing and drinking. Hermione only muggle friend there was Stacy. She decided to let her former friends of the boutique out of her wedding. She didn't want anything weird going on in front of them. She was worried for Stacy but now that she already knew about her secret world things were much easier.

When they entered the party room people started cheering and throwing rice. Draco didn't understand, wizards didn't do stuff like that. But Hermione explained that it was a muggle tradition and Stacy was the one that asked the guests to do it.

Lucius did the toast. It was something different. Mostly he talked about love and family. He didn't say anything special about Hermione or Draco. And he was really fast. But that was perfect. Hermione wanted everything to be fast.

Mia was in Narcissa's lap making faces. When she saw Draco she started babbling and putting her hands up reaching for him.

"Oh my baby…I forgot to come and get you," Draco said in a baby voice. He took her in his arms and she smiled.

"Draco, that's your kid?" A told, dark man asked.

"Yeah," he said proud looking at Mia who was trying to take the headband out of her head.

"She looks just like you," the man said smiling at Mia. Mia ignored him and continued in the quest of taking the headband out of her head. After a couple of seconds of trying she gave up and started whining. Draco took it out after breaking the jinx. She smiled once the thing was out of her head. He simply smiled at her reaction. She was a smart little thing. After thirty minutes he walked out of the party and headed to the room to see if he could put Mia to sleep.

"Oh Hermione I'm so happy for you," her mother said hugging her tightly.

"Thanks mom…I can't breathe," Hermione said grinning.

"Oh sorry."

"Hermione."

"Harry," she said jumping and hugging him.

"Congratulations Mrs. Malfoy," he said grinning.

"Err." She was seriously going to have a problem getting used to having that name. "Thanks Harry…but can you call me Hermione," she smiled.

"Sure."

"Ronald," she said smiling broadly.

"I'm happy for you," he said hugging her. "I never thought I say this but Malfoy looks really in love."

"Yeah he is…thanks, Ron."

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

"Oh he is in one of the guest room trying to sleep Mia. She is been a little difficult today."

"Yeah I notice…she didn't stop whining through the entire ceremony," Ron chuckled.

"Yeah…well she wanted me or Draco to pick her…anyway she needs to learn," Hermione said serious.

"Well at least she didn't scream or anything like that. And Narcissa knew how to take care of her. At almost the end of the ceremony I saw her smiling eating a flower," Harry chuckled.

"Ewww…I should have told Naricissa that Mia takes everything to her mouth," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Ten minutes later Draco was still in the room trying to make Mia fall at sleep. She was sitting in his lap looking everywhere.

"Hey," Hermione said walking inside the room.

"Hi," he said smiling broadly. He still couldn't believe this was his wife.

"She's been completely difficult today," Hermione said walking to his side touching Mia's little head. She looked at Hermione and giggle softly.

"Yeah…your mother told me that she was giving you a hard time while you were getting dressed."

"Yes."

"Hermione…we have to leave in an hour," he said smirking.

"Er…I though the plane leaves at 7pm."

"The plane?" he asked confused.

"Well yes…that's what you said."

"Oh well…it was suppose to live at that hour but we are going to apparete in Puerto Rico," he said smirking.

"Isn't in to far from here?"

"Yes, but we can make it," he said getting up and handing Mia to her.

"I don't think she is going to fall at sleep."

"No she is not. Come on we have to tell mother that we are leaving soon," he said walking out of the room.

"Okay."

They walked back to the party room. A couple of guest had already left the party. Hermione was glad; she didn't want to make a big escape.

Hermione was holding Mia while she talked with Stacy when she felt someone pocking her shoulder. When she looked she gasped in surprise. Sara was there. She didn't look like the same Sara she remembered. This Sara looked mature, she looked changed. She was wearing more conservative clothes. And she was looking at Hermione with a mixture of seriousness and sadness.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked a little angry.

Mia saw Sara and stiffened in Hermione's arms. It was like if she knew Sara was a mean person. She was babbling and stood quiet as well.

"I came to…apo…apologize to you," she said not looking at her.

"What?" Hermione asked shocked.

"I'm sorry for all the things I tried to do to you. I know that I acted like a crazy person. After my last visit here my husband Thomas insisted me to visit a psychologist. I went and the Dr. helped me. I'm sorry for pinching your little girl, she didn't deserve that. I really don't know what got into me. I mean, what sort of person does that to a little baby? I'm sorry for being so angry at you; after all it wasn't your fault or Draco's. It was mine. I was the one obsessed with him. I knew he felt something for you and I kept looking for him. He was honest since the first day we started dating again. He talked to me about you. When he found out that you were pregnant he said it to me right away. I should have been more understandable, but like I said I was obsessed with him. I know that you and I are not going to be friend. To be honest I don't want to be your friend. But at least you know that I'm ashamed of my behavior." She didn't look at Hermione the entire time she was talking but Hermione could tell she was been honest. Hermione felt shock. She never thought Sara was going to end up acting like that.

"I'm moving to France with my husband. You know I love him? I know that a lot of people think I'm with him for the money. I'll admit at first it was for that. But I have met him in a different way and I love Thomas. Just like Draco loves you," she said half smiling.

Hermione was speechless.

"Well I better go. I promised Thomas I was going to get fast out of here. I still need to apologize to Draco. But I'm sure I can make that another day. I know my presence here is making you uncomfortable and I don't want you feeling that way on your wedding day."

"Er…"

"You don't have to say anything. I'm glad I finally talked to you. Bye," she said blushing.

"Thanks…bye," Hermione looked at Mia and Mia was looking at her mothers with wide eyes. It was like she understood everything that went on, but of course she didn't. She was only a baby.

"Well Hermione everything is settle my mother already knows that we are leaving…what's wrong with you…you look shocked," Draco said taking Mia in his arms.

"I am…Sara came to apologize," Hermione whispered.

"Wow…that's something crazy. Anyway explain to me on our way out of here. We have to leave," he said taking her hands in his and walking to his mother again.

"Well Narcissa…you are taking care of Mia, right?" Hermione said taking a bag in her arms.

"Yes…between you and me. Lucius is so excited. He wanted to spend time with his granddaughter."

"Great…well, I'll see you in a week," Hermione said hugging her. "If she starts behaving like her father, call me. I taught you how to use a muggle phone."

"Gran…I mean Hermione," Lucius said taking her by surprised. "Don't worry everything is going to be fine."

After saying goodbye to her friends and family Draco and her left to their honeymoon.

They appareted in the Ritz Carlton in Puerto Rico. The hotel was beautiful. The suite was more beautiful. It was in the last floor of the hotel. They had a Jacuzzi inside the room and a king size bed. The view was incredible. They could see the ocean far away.

"Well Hermione," Draco said caring her inside the room. "You better take that dress off and put that pink number Ginny told me about," he said smirking.

"Oh I'm going to kill Ginny," she laughed before he closed the door and they proceeded to consummate their matrimony.

* * *

**Well what do you think? It's longer than my other chapters. I think is a little cheesy but what the hell, it's a wedding. It supposed to be like that. I'm sorry I didn't make a long wedding; to be honest I really don't know how to make one, lol. Like I said there's only one chapter left after this one. Anyway I hope you like it. Please remember to review.**


	18. This is Real Love

**Well, here goes the last chapter…I'm almost sad to let the story go but every story needs an end. Thanks to all who stayed with me since the beginning and to the one's who followed after. You guys really rock! Thanks to my friend LegolasEstelstar for all her help, she made this story better. I hope you like this last chapter. I have two other stories; you should check my profile…Oh yeah don't forget to review, I want to know what you think about this last chapter…Anyway Happy Reading! Peace and Love!**

* * *

Six years later…

Hermione was in the park with her three year old son Nicholas. Mia was at school and Draco was working.

Draco and Hermione had been married for almost six years. During these years they had their ups and down like every married couple. But despite that, they could say that during these six years things went amazingly well…

In Hermione's case she was extremely happy…

When Mia was three years and a half old she decided to go back to the healer career. She loved being with her daughter but she wanted to do something for herself as well. That didn't last long. After a couple of months she found out she was pregnant for the second time. She quit right away, the pregnancy was giving trouble and she didn't want to put the baby at risk. That's when her son Nicky, like she and Draco called him was born. Nicky looked just like Draco, his same pale skin, same gray eyes, same color of hair and even same shape of eyes. After having him she decided to leave the career aside. She wanted to be there for her kids all the time. But Hermione did something for herself. She opened a book store in Diagon Alley. She hardly spent time there because she needed to take Mia to school and take care of Nicky, but she loved having the place.

In Mia's case, she was perfect. She was definitely a daddy's girl…

When Mia was seven months she started saying one word "Ma", Draco wasn't happy about it, he wanted her saying "Da" first. When she was eight months she started crawling, or sort of. She never put her knees in the floor. She crawled with her hands and little feet. When she was eleven months she literally stood up and started walking. That's when things got complicated. The first time Mia fell down was two weeks after learning to walk. She wanted to get upstairs and she fall down two stairs. Draco and Hermione spend the entire night in the hospital. When she was one year and a half she started saying a lot of words like cookie, water, milk, mama, papa, dog, yummy and toy. She was also a little eating monster. Anything that one would give her she would eat. When she was a toddler she used to cry and whine to have her parent's attention. Hermione learned to ignored her but Draco was always there making her happy. That's the reason that now at seven years old she was darn spoiled, although she didn't cry but she did know how to get her way.

In Draco's case he was doing wonderful…

Draco was a devoted father and husband. That's something he never saw in himself. He was always trying to spend time with his kids and wife. His relationship with Lucius was getting stronger and better. Now he really appreciated having him as a father. Draco was still working in the Ministry of Magic but he was now in the Department of Mysteries. He was one of the top heads of the Department.

--

"Nicky come on, it's time to get Mia," Hermione shouted from the bench. Nicky was playing in a sand box with some friends that he made there.

"Mommy…can we stay one more minute?" the little kid asked after running to her.

"No baby we can't, your sister is out of school in five minutes," she said taking sand out of his cheeks. Mia was at a little private school near their house. Hermione was surprised when she told Draco that she was putting Mia in a muggle school and he didn't say anything. He then told her that he wanted his daughter learning about the muggle world.

"Okay Mommy…can we come back tomawoh?" he asked with sad puppy eyes. Since he was three his words wasn't always said the correct way but Hermione, Draco, Mia and the rest understood him perfectly.

"Let's see Nicky. Tomorrow I have an appointment with Dr. Anderson," she said rubbing her protuberant bump.

Hermione was seven month pregnant. She was expecting a boy that it was going to be named Henry. When se found out about this third pregnancy she got a little depressed. Mia and Nicky were restless kids; she didn't know how she was going to handle another one.

After finding out about the pregnancy and waiting for two weeks, scared of what Draco was going to say, she decided to tell him. Yes Draco loved his kids, he got really happy when Hermione told him that she was expecting a baby boy on her second pregnancy, he loved Nicky, but the point was that now he was working on a huge mission and he couldn't have another baby. He got a little upset at first and even blamed her for not protecting herself. She was using muggle pills but left them after complaining that she was getting fat. That whole deal ended up in a huge fight and them not talking for an entire week. Draco slept in the couch since Hermione didn't want him near her. After that, he supported the pregnancy and now he was actually excited about having another boy. After all this was his baby and he didn't protect himself either. He loved Hermione and he knew that he could deal with this.

After finding out that Hermione was pregnant for the third time Draco went house hunting. The apartment was getting smaller with each new addition. Two months earlier he bought a new house near Malfoy Manor. The house was huge. It had six bedrooms, four of the rooms had bathrooms in it, the house also had two more bathrooms and one half bathroom, kitchen, dinning room, library, living room and family room, a big backyard (which the kid's loved) and a beautiful garden. The house was decorated with everything black and silver. After being six years married to Draco, Hermione started loving everything that was in silver and black. The house said Slytherin in every tiny part, but all four members of the house love it. The master's room was amazingly big, with a king size bed, walk in closet, a master bathroom that had a shower and a jacuzzi. Everything in this room was white and black. Mia's room was a girly room. Everything was pink and white, she had a full sized canopy bed and princesses and ballerinas everywhere. She also had a personal bathroom decorate with mermaids. Nicholas's room was Slytherin all the way. He was a huge fan of Quidditch and he's room was green and silver with Quidditch accessories and a little twin size's bed. He had a bathroom decorated with Spider Man stuff. Draco didn't say anything; after all he lived in the muggle world a long time.

--

Hermione got Mia and went to their house to cook dinner. She wasn't the best cook but she was learning fast. Mia was in the back seat talking excitedly about something that she did at school.

"Mummy I'm telling you, it was so cool. I wanted to have pink pencils and when I look at my pencils they turned pink," she screeched happy.

Mia knew everything about the Magic world. She already had little accidents with magic. The first one was when she was four and she got mad with her daddy. She painted his hair pink. Hermione laughed really hard, Draco didn't find it funny at all.

"Mia, what daddy and I have told you about doing stuff like that? Especially in front of the kids at school that don't know about magic," Hermione said serious. She didn't say anything to her daughter but she was happy. Mia was a very intelligent girl. She was like her mom.

"Mummy, I know. But daddy bought me green pencils. I wanted pink," she said rolling her eyes.

Nick was looking at his sister laughing. Nick loved his big sister (she was his hero), he also loved to bug her.

"Yeah, I'm going to talk to your dad. I don't know what go into him. He knows that you love pink," Hermione said entering the garage of the new house.

Mia was the first one to get out of the car running. Nicky screamed to her to wait but he was lock in his car sit.

"Oh my poor baby," Hermione smiled taking Nicky out of the car.

He got out of the car and ran to find his sister. Hermione smiled. Mia didn't like having her brother at her back 24/7. When Hermione told her that she was having another baby Mia got mad. When Hermione was pregnant of Nicky, Mia was little and didn't understand but now she did. Mia didn't want to talk to Hermione for two days. That was until she saw Hermione watching Barbie Ballerina and she sat with her. Through the following months Mia never talked about the pregnancy and ignored her brother and father when they touched Hermione's bump. But when Hermione told her that she was having a little boy she got happy and said, "At least I'm still going to be the only girl."

Hermione walked to the kitchen to start cooking. Mimpsi the house elf was there to help. Hermione didn't want to have a house elf but Draco insisted and she accepted. She needed help.

"Miss, you're home. What do you want Mimpsi to cook?" the elf squealed.

"Oh…I'm going to cook today. I know Draco doesn't like my food a lot, but whatever. I want to try," she said smiling broadly.

After making raviolis, she prepared a salad and set the table. Draco was going to be home any minute soon. She could hear Mia and Nicky fighting about something upstairs. It was probably about toys.

Hermione walked upstairs and stopped in Nicky's room were she saw Mia trying to take something out of Nicky's hand.

"What's the fight now?" she asked entering the room.

"Nicky doesn't want to let me play with the Play Station," Mia said madly, stomping her foot.

"Mia, you don't like playing with this," Hermione said giving the remote back to her son.

"But Mummy I want to play, Jordan plays and I want to learn," she said angry.

Hermione didn't like her tone. "First of all don't ever talk to me in that tone," she said serious.

"Sorry," Mia said looking at the floor.

"Second…who's Jordan?"

"Jordan is a friend from school," Mia said. Hermione notice that she was blushing a little.

"Is Jordan a kid you like?" Hermione asked smiling. It was normal for seven years old to have crushes.

"Yes, Mummy," she said looking at her mom. She thought Hermione was going to be angry at her.

Nicky make faces and said "Ewww."

"Oh well in that case…Nicky let your sister play too," Hermione said stroking her son hair. Nicky frowned but handed the control to his sister. "Oh and you guys have only 5 minutes left, after that go clean your hands and go downstairs to eat. Daddy is going to be here any minute."

"Okey dokey," Nicky said walking out of the room.

"Nicky, where are you going?" Hermione asked sitting in his bed.

"To bathroom. I'm cleaning my hands," he said happy.

Nicky was always in the mood to clean his hands at dinner time, or lunch time, etc. He loved to eat. He was just like Mia when she was a toddler with the only exception of crying. It was weird to see Nicky whining or crying. The only time he cried his heart out was when he was two and he pinched his little finger with the door.

"Nicky…you have a bathroom here in your room. You don't have to go to another one," Hermione said but he ignored her.

"Ignored him mummy. He's a dummy!" Mia chuckled.

"Mia, don't say that about your brother." Hermione smiled. Mia always had a name to call Nicky. Hermione didn't mind, she knew that Mia loved him.

Two minutes later Nicky returned to his room all wet. "Mummy I'm done," he said showing his little hands to his mother.

"Yeah…I can see," Hermione said grinning. "Come on Nicky, help me take the glasses to the table." Hermione walked out of the room but before leaving said, "Mia three minutes left."

"Yes mom."

Ten minutes later Mia, Nicky and Hermione were sitting down in the dinner table waiting for Draco.

"Mummy can we start eating? I'm hungry," Mia said playing with her fork.

"Not yet Mia, Daddy is not home," Hermione said looking at the clock. Draco was always home by this time. What was taking him so long?

Twenty minutes passed and Draco wasn't home yet. Hermione gave up and gave food to Mia and Nicky. Nicky squealed happy when he started eating. Hermione locked at the clock and then at her son. His mouth was all dirty with ravioli sauce.

Hermione was about to call Draco when she heard the door. Draco walked inside. He looked really tired. He was happy to be here.

"Daddy," Mia screamed standing up from the chair and running to him. He took her in his arms. Nicky saw him and said, "Daddy," but he didn't stand up. He was way entertained eating.

"Hey little man," Draco said kissing the top of his little head. "Hey baby, I'm sorry I'm late," he said walking to Hermione and giving her a quick peck in her cheek. They hardly kissed in front of the kids. They used to all the time but when Mia was five she got scared one night and went to Draco and Hermione's room when they were having sex. It wasn't a pretty picture. Mia thought Draco was actually hurting her mother. Hermione was moaning pretty loud. Mia started crying and Draco didn't know how to get up without showing his member to his little girl. After that Mia told Hermione's and Draco's parents what she saw. They frowned at them both. Hermione almost exploded from embarrassment. After that they always remember to lock the damn door. After that incident another day Mia saw Draco kissing Hermione and she screamed, she thought Draco was hurting her again. They explained but stopped kissing in front of them just in case. Oh yeah they made Mia promise that she wouldn't mention anything to her little brother.

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked while placing food in Draco's plate.

"The ministry had a little problem at last minute. Remember the case I told you about the man that did something to his wife. Well they found the man and he was carrying a weird object…anyway it was nothing. The wizard thought it was something big, it was just a cell phone," Draco chuckled.

"They made you stay over a cell phone," Hermione said annoyed.

"Yeah I know…stupid," he said helping himself with food.

"Daddy, don't say that word," Nicky said pointing at his father with his little index finger.

"Sorry Nick," Draco chuckled. He loved when his kid acted like a grown up.

After eating Hermione ordered Mia to take a shower, she also told Nicky that she was going to shower him in a minute. He was restless in the shower and she didn't want him falling down. Draco helped her clean up the table.

"How was your day," he asked after they cleaned and were sitting in the couch in the family room.

"It was okay. More of the same," Hermione said smiling. "I took Mia to school, I went to visit Stacy. Oh I should tell you, she is getting married. Can you believe that?"

"What…hey Blaise never mention he was going to propose."

Stacy and Blaise met at Hermione and Draco's wedding and after that they started dating.

"Well she said that he did. Actually she said that it was pretty romantic. I can't believe that. Blaise is not the romantic type," Hermione smirked. After six year of marriage she acted some times like her husband.

"Yeah, well, everyone has something of romantic," Draco said rubbing her belly softly. The baby was kicking.

"I also went to Ginny's house but she wasn't there. I think she was taking James to the magic nursery. I think he needed to go today for the test."

"What? They think the kid doesn't have magic abilities," Draco chuckled.

"Draco, James is a very smart kid. He needs to take a test to see if they pick him in that school," Hermione said smiling. Draco loved to tease Potter's kid.

"I know baby," he said smiling broadly.

"Oh Draco, remember tomorrow I have an appointment. You promise to be there," Hermione said taking some hair out of his face.

"Yeah I know."

She kissed his lips softly and stood up. "I have to shower Nick," she said walking out of the room. Draco followed her.

At eight pm the two kids were sleeping and Hermione was sitting in her bed reading a magazine ready to sleep too. Draco entered the room with long sleeve pants. That was the only thing he was wearing. Hermione smiled when she saw him.

Draco sat near her and asked in a whisper, "Are you in the mood?"

She knew what he wanted, and she was actually in the mood. They started to kiss and forty minutes later they were panting and sweating.

"That was great Hermione," he said touching her face softly.

"Yeah I'm always great," she smirked before kissing his lips.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

Draco and Hermione loved each other very much. The only thing that was getting between their love was the love that both of them felt for their kids. But of course they didn't mind sharing each other, those kids came of that love. They knew that they were going to have more ups and down but they could take it. It was a long rode what they still had, they were just starting but they were going to keep fighting to keep their love strong and to make it stronger every single day. Who would have thought that two people that hated each other at school with all the force of the world were going to end up loving each other with the same force. They never thought something like that could happen, but of course no one knows what the future brings to you.

--

"Mia, come on! You and your brother are going to miss the train," Hermione screamed from down stair. The sixteen year old Mia walked down stairs smiling at her mother.

"Sorry mom. I wanted to look perfect," she said taking her bag. Mia was a beautiful teenager. She was a short girl, with long brown curly hair, big blue eyes and pale skin. She took the breath away from the boys at school. She was at Ravenclaw. Draco was more excited than Hermione for that. He didn't want his girl in Slytherin with those "man whores". "Where's Nick?" Mia asked from the door.

"Nick if you don't come downstairs you stay here," Hermione shouted. She looked at Mia and said, "Your dad is in the car with Henry."

Henry looked a lot like Mia. He had brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin too. He was nine years and a half old.

Nick came running down the stairs with all the Quidditch equipment. "Mom sorry but this year I'm going to try for the team," he said running out of the house. Nick was the perfect image of a young Draco. Gray eyes, blond silver hair, pail skin. He was a Slytherin. Oh yeah Draco was really proud of that. He wanted his kid there. Everyone in Slytherin looked up at him, just for being a Malfoy. But it was not only at him, despite the fact that Mia was a Ravenclaw the Slytherin looked at her too. The Malfoy name was power in that house.

They got to the train station and entered the wall to get to the Hogwarts train. Mia immediately found her best friend and ran to her. Nick did the same.

Five minutes later the train was leaving and Hermione, Draco and Henry were waving goodbye. Henry knew that one day he was going to go to that school too. But for know he was going to enjoy his time with his parents. Besides he got more spoiled alone.

Draco placed his hand in Hermione's shoulder and said, "Come on. They will be okay."

They left the train station both holding Henry.

They will be okay, just like Draco and Hermione. Each day Hermione and Draco fought to keep the passion, the love and desire for each other strong. And they will do it…because they loved each other more than that.

**THE END**


	19. Authors Note

**Hello everyone…**

**No this is not a new chapter…the story is really over. I just did the editing of the story. Fixed some grammar and spelling errors that I saw, and changed some stuffs very little stuffs of the drama. Read it if you want to…oh you should check my profile I have four other stories. Maybe you guys like one of them. **

**Muah,**

**DolphinRoxy**


End file.
